Un nuevo cosmo en Aries
by Sario K
Summary: Las secuelas que pasan cuando un pupilo llega hacer una travesura en las afueras del santuario. Quién dijo que el destino jamás tocaría la vida de los dorados. Fic sobre Mu de Aries.
1. Escombros y un nuevo amanecer

Escombros y un nuevo amanecer

El día se mostraba tranquilo tras una oleada cálida en el ambiente, las ruinas en el santuario notaban a un joven pupilo cerca de su maestro, quien se encontraba dándole la espalda y recuperando un trozo de su destruido templo, donde se mostraba el emblema de su estrella y su casa, su mirada lucía seria pero por dentro algo de melancolía sentía tras aquella guerra donde el santuario cayó por primera vez, no pudo evitar tener leves visiones de aquella guerra, donde vio que las lágrimas no siempre son cristalinas y que las batallas dejan secuelas después de haber terminado.

-Fue una batalla intensa ¿verdad maestro?.

Su pregunta solo fue contestada por un simple movimiento de cabeza, el cual solo afirmaba, para después alejarse un poco, adentrándose a lo que quedaba del templo. El chiquillo por su parte solo mira con detenimiento a su maestro, sabía que era sumamente serio pero esto se pasaba del rol diario, así que se adentra con él y tratándole de poner un gesto gracioso en su rostro para animarlo.

-Maestro Mu aleje ese rostro tan serio y vallamos a practicar, de gracias que esta aquí de nuevo, yo le di gracias a Atenea por que esta con vida aquí en el santuario.

Mu mira a su joven pupilo mostrando esos pacíficos ojos en el, para volverse alejar de la mirada de este pequeño y seguir observando las ruinas. Kiki solo emitió un suspiro y miró hacia las afueras del santuario, viendo los pilares que rodeaban los alrededores, recordando que la aldea cercana se encontraba unos cuantos kilómetros abajo, que obviamente usando su telé transportación en segundos estaría en aquel lugar, ya tenía mucho que no iba y se divertía como un niño normal.

-Kiki, si quieres ve a la aldea, te ayudará a despejarte y entrenar.

Como si hubiese leído sus pensamientos, Mu le hablaba al joven, dándole aun la espalda, pero pudo sentir la mirada alegre de su pupilo.

-Gracias Mu, te juro que entrenaré duro estando allí.  
-Lo se, por que no usaras tus poderes para llegar allá.  
-¡Mu!.

El rostro de desilusión se hizo presente en Kiki, Mu jira su rostro viéndolo por entre su hombro mostrando una ligera sonrisa.

-Yo comenzare a reconstruir este templo.  
-Está bien maestro, vendré antes de que el sol se ponga.  
-Kiki.  
-¡He!.

Kiki ya estaba retomando su camino a paso veloz y se detiene al momento que Mu le llama.

-No hagas travesuras.

Mu mira a su discípulo con dulzura, mientras el mostraba una sonrisa dejando ver sus dientes completos de forma picara.

-Descuide maestro Mu, soy su pupilo mas disciplinado, no le fallare.

Mu deja de mirarlo y fija su atención al frente, comenzando a levantar levemente su mano y apuntando con su dedo índice hacia las destrozadas columnas, comenzando a levantarlas, dejando un estruendoso ruido y leves cortinas de polvo escurrirse por estos muros, dejando escuchar leves piedrecillas que resbalaban por toda la estructura.

A Kiki no le sorprendió esta acción ya que continuamente lo hacía, mas si destrozaban el templo donde este se encontraba. El medio día dejaba caer un caluroso ambiente y una resplandeciente luz de sol, Kiki caminaba tranquilo viendo a todas direcciones con ambas manos en su nuca, viendo de vez en cuando a varios niños de su edad riendo y jugando.

-¿Vieron esa extensa luz que se formó lejos de la aldea hace semanas.  
-Si, mi padre y yo la vimos.  
-Mi madre dice que hay espíritus malignos en ese lugar.  
-Pues mi abuelo me dice que hay un santuario oculto donde los caballeros entrenan para obtener sus armaduras.  
-Es cierto, Lina dice que ella y su pequeña hermana se encontraron con tres de ellos y portaban armaduras doradas, su hermanita le dio una flor lila a uno de los caballeros.  
-¿Tu crees eso.  
-Si, ella pudo mentir.  
-Pero seria fantástico que existiera eso ¿no?.

Kiki no pudo evitar escuchar a los niños, la forma que hablaban tan excitante refiriéndose a sus amigos los santos dorados, hey¿por que no hablarles de ellos, el los conocía perfectamente, sería alabado por los infantes, lo verían como un líder mas si les contara de la batalla que hace semanas ocurrió, donde ese resplandor de gran poder fue hecho por seis caballeros dorados en combate. ¿El combate?. Si muchos sufrieron, y algunos caballeros no regresaron, la mirada de Kiki se puso triste, y así comprendió a Mu, lo que el sentía era tristeza, pero lo disfrazaba con una frialdad y una gran seriedad.

Su andar siguió pasando de largo a aquellos niños, a lo lejos ve una pelea entre chiquillos, lo que le atrajo la atención es que un chico de al parecer 13 años acorralaba a un niño de menor edad.

-Ya te dije lo que pasaría si llegabas a pasar por nuestro territorio.  
-Mi mamá me pidió unas cosas de aquí, sino lo hacía me castigaba.  
-Pues que tonto eres, ahora lo pagaras dándonos los víveres que tienes.  
-¡No!.

El chico junto a otros dos mas acorralaron al chico en el callejón y estaban dispuestos a golpearlo pero de repente las cajas de madera y algunos botes con basura comenzaron a menearse bruscamente haciendo que los chicos interrumpieran lo que iban hacer.

-¡Sasuke, fantasmas!  
-No digas tonterías.

El chico trataba de mostrar valor pero inconscientemente sus piernas tiritaban del miedo, 5 jarrones de barro que contenían agua se elevaron quedando sobre las cabezas de aquellos muchachos, estos al estar al pendiente de sus lados por el movimiento de las cajas no se dieron cuenta que tres de ellos se inclinan mojándolos por completo y cayendo sobre sus cabezas espantándolos.

-¡Fantasmas!  
-¡Corran!

El trío de maleantes sale corriendo dejando al pequeño libre, el cual después de mantener todo el tiempo los ojos cerrados y apretando el cesto de los víveres sale corriendo de allí, Kiki quien había llegado a una de las azoteas cercanas para usar sus poderes muestra un gesto de satisfacción, con su dedo índice levantado y con los últimos dos jarrones aun levitando en el aire.

-Jajajajaja, con eso aprenderán. Kiki eres un genio, a este paso serás un verdadero guardián de la primera casa.

Este sacude sus manos perdiendo la concentración haciendo que los dos jarrones que se encontraban suspendidos en el aire cayeran al suelo, pero antes dejando caer el liquido sobre una persona.

-¡Haaaaayyyyyy!.

Al escuchar el grito de alguien Kiki sale de su ilusión y nota a una joven empapada quien le miraba molesta, claro, sospechaba que Kiki había dejado caer los jarrones de agua sobre ella.

-¡Hay discúlpeme, lo siento, yo!  
-Pero que es lo que intentas hacer echándoles agua a las personas desde las azoteas.  
-¿Yo?.. ¡no!… créame fue un accidente.

Kiki movía sus manos nerviosamente y suplicaba, mientras que la joven empapada lo miraba atenta pero sin enojo.

-¿Oye, tu empapaste al grupo de Sasuke?  
-Bueno…si…pero fue por una buena causa.

Kiki se puso de lado y cruzó ambos brazos cerrando sus ojos. La chica sonrió cerrando sus ojos.

-Pues ya me caíste bien.  
-¡He!

Kiki miro a la joven sorprendido.

-Aquellos chicos solo se la pasan molestando a los niños pequeños y marcando territorios, ya me canse de ellos.

Kiki sonríe y baja rápido de la azotea saltando por las cajas de callejón para ponerse a un lado de la chica.

-Mi nombre es Kiki.  
-Mucho gusto Kiki, yo soy Ángela.  
-El gusto es mió y disculpa mi torpeza.  
-Valla eres muy caballeroso.  
-Que puedo decir Mu me crío bien.  
-¿Mu!  
-Jejeje… es …mi…hermano mayor jejeje.

Kiki ríe nervioso, pareciera que había hablado de mas, después guía su mirada al suelo donde ve un canasto tirado con varias frutas y verduras regadas por el piso.

-Disculpa, te he tirado tus compras, en compensación le llevaré el cesto a su casa señorita.  
-Que amable eres Kiki, pero ha de ser pesado para ti.  
-No se preocupe soy bastante fuerte.

Kiki levanta el canasto con mucha facilidad, cosa que hace que la joven se sorprenda y emitiendo una sonrisa sigue su camino con Kiki a su lado, así llegó la tarde al mismo tiempo que la puesta de sol, la joven se cambió las ropas mojadas y comenzó a preparar la cena en la que Kiki ayudó y con gusto aceptó quedarse a disfrutarla. Kiki en ocasiones se quedaba viendo a la chica por algo de tiempo, sus cabellos cenizos llegaban a mitad de su cintura, esta se lo había recogido con un listón blanco y su piel blanca resaltaba unos ojos celestes que mostraban gran ternura a quien los miraran, algo había cambiado en el pequeño discípulo, pero no sabía que era.

-Esta deliciosa la sopa Ángela.  
-Gracias Kiki. Me alegro que te gustara.  
-Santo cielo, no había comido así en años, jejeje. Por cierto¿tu vives sola aquí.  
-Si, esta casa perteneció a mis padres, por desgracia murieron y me quedé con ella, me encanta por que se encuentra cerca del mar, además que da una gran vista.  
-Si, pero las ramas del gran árbol que se encuentra fuera la va a cubrir por completo.  
-Si, desde hace mucho que he querido derribarlo, pero lógicamente yo sola no puedo hacerlo, además ya puse mi queja, tal ves algún día lo vengan a talar.  
-Ja, seguramente tardaran siglos en venir, yo te ayudare.  
-¿Ayudarme?.

La chica ya no pudo decir mas, cuando Kiki sale de la casa rápidamente y extiende su mano, aflojando las raíces del árbol con sus poderes, la chica sale de la casa y mira a Kiki concentrado, un gran viento corrió por los alrededores haciendo tambalear el enorme árbol. Kiki sentía que todo lo tenía bajo control cuando nota que esta enorme mole se viene encima de él, mirando sorprendido la escena.

-¡Kiki!.

La chica corre y protege al joven Kiki abrasándolo, Kiki solo se quedó petrificado y no le importó lo demás, la chica solo aprieta fuerte sus ojos y a Kiki cuando un golpe resonó con fuerzas en el lugar haciendo que muchas aves salieran despavoridas. La chica abre los ojos y ve como el árbol rodaba hacia abajo quedando en las rocas donde las olas del mar solían romperse, quedando una parte en la arena. La joven mira a su alrededor, soltando a Kiki levemente, la chica se sorprende que a unos cuantos metros un hombre caminaba lentamente, portando ropas ligeras grecas y su larga cabellera violácea se encontraba sujeta por un listón de color vino.

Kiki solo miró a su maestro y volteó a ver a Ángela.

-Me retiro señorita, disculpe las molestias que ocasione.  
-Kiki.

La chica mira algo confusa a Kiki ya que no sabía que el había sido el que provocó la caída del árbol. El joven solo quedó callado y asiendo una leve reverencia siguió su camino con el jovencillo sin decir nada, Ángela sentía pena por el pequeño Kiki.

El sol se ocultó desde hacía ya varias horas y Maestro y pupilo no pronunciaron palabra desde que salieron de la aldea, ambos llegaron a una casa sencilla que se encontraba dentro del santuario lejos de las doce casas. Kiki entró y se quedó parado en medio de la casa donde se encontraba una sencilla mesa de madera con dos sillas esperando que Mu le reprendiera, pero este solo siguió de largo y se acomodó en su cama volteando a la pared y serrando los ojos, Kiki solo bajó la mirada y se dispuso hacer lo mismo, sentía que al quedar en silencio sin recibir castigo sintiendo una rara culpa era el peor de los castigos que Mu le podía dar.

En la casa de la joven esta terminaba de lavar la vajilla y sin darse cuenta había secado de mas uno de los platos, dejándolo en el fregadero se sale de la casa, había algo diferente, aquel árbol llorón ya no dejaría escurrir sus ramas sobre su casa y en cierta forma ya no cubría ese firmamento tan estrellado que siempre se iluminaba por las noches, una sonrisa escapó de sus labios y miró a su lado derecho, aquel columpio que había quedado sepultado tras las hojas por fin se asomaba, el árbol que lo sostenía apenas y dejaba ver su tronco y sintió deseos de mecerse una ves mas, se sentó y se meció levemente con la punta de sus pies. Un ligero brillo hace que ella concentrara su vista en ese punto y se levanta para ver que era lo que la Luna iluminaba en ese momento.

Un especie de brazalete de oro con gruesos grabados se encontraba levemente enterrado en la tierra, recordó que Kiki usaba algo parecido en el brazo y sosteniendo aquel objeto miró hacia donde ellos dos habían caminado.

-Mas allá ya no hay gente, soy la única que vive alejada de la aldea, será que ellos tienen su hogar mas allá¿Donde se dice que hay un santuario oculto?.

La mirada de ella solo llegaba a donde los límites llegaban a tapar el extenso lugar que se ocultaba mas adelante, pero su mente se imaginaba que habría mas allá de aquel desolado lugar.

Holas pues ya ando aquí dando lata de nuevo poniendo un nuevo fic, ahora en mi segundo anime favorito que es Saint Sella, esta historia esta inspirada en uno de mis caballeros favoritos que es Mu de Aries y se basa después de la guerra que ocurre en el Inframundo. Criticas tomatazos pues ya saben donde mandarlos, con gusto los recibiré, aun que no olviden que esta servidora también se alimenta de sus halagos jejeje.

Besos a la banda lectora. 


	2. La llegada de un nuevo mensajero

La llegada de un nuevo mensajero, extraños sentimientos se manifiestan.  
La mañana en el santuario llegó despidiendo un aire frío en aquel lugar, en el coliseo ya casi en ruinas varios hombres daban gritos, para que así liberaran sus cosmos y ardieran en la pelea de entrenamiento, lejos de allí, en una colina alta, un joven maestro se encontraba trabajando con su pupilo arduamente y este a menudo aparecía y desaparecía a una velocidad sorprendente.

-Esa velocidad ni siquiera rompe el del sonido Kiki, puedes hacerlo mas rápido.

Kiki sin objetar nada hizo lo que su maestro le pedía, aumentando su velocidad y así duró hasta ya entrada la tarde, cuando el sol comenzaba a ocultarse.

-Es suficiente Kiki, ve a descansar.

Kiki sigue de largo a su maestro quien solo lo veía pensativo.

-Kiki¿Por qué no usaste tu telé transportación, es lo básico que llegué a enseñarte, incluso en momentos de mucho peligro.

Kiki volteó a ver a Mu, pero desvió levemente la vista y casi en un susurro contestó.

-Maestro Mu¿que sabe de mis padres, de mi madre.

Mu guardó silencio por breve tiempo.

-Tu llegaste al santuario siendo muy pequeño, lo siento, de ellos no se nada, aun que dudo que sigan con vida.

La mirada de Kiki entristeció, Mu pudo observar en él un aura llena de tristeza, como si hubiese reencontrado un sentimiento que desde hace mucho no había tenido y que tal vez poco necesitaba.  
Sin decir mas el joven aprendiz se aleja de su maestro para dirigirse a descansar, desde esta mañana se encontraba así y en cierta forma le preocupaba a Mu.

-Mu.

La voz varonil de alguien acercándose detrás de él hace que este voltee encontrándose a un conocido.

-Milo¿Sucede algo.  
-Han dicho que han habido disturbios en la aldea, parece que la policía ya no puede controlar la peste que se esta creando.  
-¿Peste.  
-Bandas. Se quieren adueñar de territorios, muchos ya comienzan a acercarse a este lugar.  
-Pobres de ellos, Aquí solo encontraran la muerte, nadie puede entrar al santuario sin el consentimiento de Athena.  
-Por desgracia ellos no lo saben. Iré hacer guardia en las afueras.  
-Está bien, mañana lo haré yo.

Milo asiente y se aleja de allí, Mu lo observa detenidamente alejarse, viendo como la capa blanquecina ondeaba, su casco se encontraba a su costado, sostenido por su mano derecha, aquel traje dorado y en si aquel caballero sanguinario del escorpión se veía de temer.

-¡Milo!.

El caballero de bronceada piel voltea hacía Mu quien le había llamado.

-No seas tan rudo.

El caballero muestra una sonrisa sarcástica y acomodándose su yelmo se aleja de allí. Mu quien mostraba una ligera sonrisa la borra inmediatamente para mirar hacia donde se encontraba su pupilo descansando.

En las afueras del santuario ya la noche llegaba y esta parecía que se encontraba sola, una ligera llovizna comenzaba a correr, dejando caer gruesas gotas de agua, el sonido de un caballo galopando ágilmente hizo alertar al guardián, pero no salió de su escondite, siguió sentado tras una gran roca y esperó que esta persona o animal llegara.  
El caballo pasó a toda velocidad por allí, mostrando a su jinete cubierto por una capa oscura que igualmente cubría su rostro, el caballero se levanta ágilmente y con rapidez comenzando a perseguir al animal, este extendió su mano haciendo resaltar en la punta de su dedo índice un fino brillo carmesí que dejaba ver una luz tenue y rojiza que llegaba a dar una pequeña iluminación, el rostro del joven se alegró de tener acción ese día y decidido se dispone a saltar para acabar con aquel animal y su jinete con solo un disparo de su temible aguja, pero este se detiene recordando el consejo de Mu, haciendo que su rostro volviera a dibujar esa risa burlona.

-¡Que rayos!.

Y abriendo sus ojos con seriedad alcanza al animal y con una rápida y leve patada en el trasero del caballo hace que este caiga junto con su jinete, haciendo que una especie de brazalete rodara hasta detenerse con la punta de su bota. El jinete voltea algo adolorido y sin descubrirse la cabeza mira donde cayó la joya, estirando su mano para tomarla, Milo estaba dispuesto a pisar la mano de aquella persona con fuerzas y rompérsela en forma de advertencia, pero se dio cuenta que aquella frágil mano pertenecía a una joven, quien tomó la prenda rápidamente para alejarse después, cayendo a un lado del animal que se encontraba aun en el suelo, dejando caer la capucha que la joven tenía, mostrando su rostro y sus cabellos cenizos alborotados por el viento. La chica mostraba sorpresa y miedo, ya que la imponente figura frente a ella permanecía seria y quieta, la capa blanca que se encontraba a su espalda ondeaba con fuerza y algunos rayos que iluminaban levemente el escenario mostraban el rostro de aquel caballero.

-Está prohibido la entrada al santuario, personas tontas como tú solo han perdido la vida intentándolo.

La mano del caballero se estira enseñando a la joven algo, esta mira hacia donde le guiaba el hombre y nota varios cráneos y huesos de personas esparcidas por el lugar, su rostro muestra sorpresa, pero después mira al caballero frente a ella y esta inclina levemente su cabeza.  
-Disculpe mi atrevimiento, no sabía que en estas tierras se encontraba su santuario, y jamás fue mi intención quebrantar algunas de sus estrictas reglas. Solo que.

La chica levanta el rostro y mira fijamente al hombre.

-He venido en busca de Kiki y su hermano Mu. -¿Su hermano Mu!.

Milo frunció el seño y miró con mas atención a la chica.

-Si, así me dijo el pequeño que se llamaba su hermano.

El joven comprendió que Kiki tal vez quiso ocultar su vida, y dijo que Mu era su hermano.

-¿Qué es lo que deseas con ellos.  
-Kiki olvidó esto en mi casa y quise venir a devolvérselo.  
-Aquí no muy fácilmente pueden entrar, si quieres yo le regresaré eso a Kiki.

La mujer se quedó callada y no entregó la joya, Milo se molestó y frunció mas el seño.

-No soy ningún ladrón para que tenga esa desconfianza.  
-No es eso, solo que, me gustaría poder verlo.  
-Usted no entiende, aquí no puede entrar nadie. No se da cuenta le estoy perdonando la vida, yo no he tenido compasión de nadie aun que sea una mujer.

La chica solo bajó la cabeza y estiró la mano dispuesta a darle la joya al caballero.

-Por favor dígale a el señor Mu que no sea tan duro con Kiki, el solo quería ayudar. Y disculpe mi atrevimiento no lo haré mas.

La chica se aleja del lugar tratando de incorporar al caballo, este con trabajos se levanta y cuando la chica se disponía montar, una gran ventisca, acompañado por una fuerte lluvia le arrebata del cuello la capa que ella tenía llevándosela con el viento. Milo se quedo quieto viendo dispuesto a dejar ese lugar cuando sintió el cosmos de su diosa y esta por medio de esa leve energía imposible de percibir le daba su aprobación para que entrara. Era extraño, ella jamás hubiese permitido fácilmente el paso a algún extraño¿a ella por que si, que habrá pasado para que la diosa hubiera dado su consentimiento a través de su cosmos. De cualquier forma, era una orden de su diosa no la debía de desobedecer.

-¡Hey chiquilla.  
-¡He.  
-Parece que los dioses están de tu lado, te han permitido la entrada.  
-¿Cómo.  
-Vamos te guiaré hacia Kiki.

La chica baja dudosa. ¿Quién le había permitido la entrada, y veía que el caballero solo portaba una armadura, pero ningún tipo de radio donde le hubiesen avisado, a los pocos kilómetros el caballo es guiado por otra persona a un lugar donde estuviese cómodo y Milo y la chica siguieron a pie, la chica solo miraba seria al frente y al poco tiempo sintió que la capa del caballero la cubría de la llovizna, pronto llegaron a una casa, una de las mas retiradas, de hecho Milo se sorprendió que la chica no se quejara por lo largo del camino. Al llegar el caballero toca la puerta y a los pocos minutos Mu abre y se queda mirando a su compañero.

-Te busca esta joven.

Mu sale un poco de la casa y mira a la chica quien se encontraba de pie mirando fijamente a ambos con sus profundos ojos celestes. Milo saca el brazalete y se lo da a Mu.

-Dile a tu hermano que tenga mas cuidado con sus cosas.

Mu se queda extrañado mirando al caballero y este da media vuelta y se aleja, la chica le da alcance y le entrega su capa.

-Gracias.

Milo toma el manto, mirándola seriamente y sigue su camino, la chica apenada se acerca hacia Mu y esta queda en la puerta, Mu solo se adentra y la chica siente que puede pasar, esta cierra la puerta tras de si y ve que este tomaba asiento en una silla que se encontraba cerca de una cama en donde Kiki descansaba.

-¡Kiki!

El silencio volvió a reinar, la chica se acerca a la cama y mira a Mu.

-¿Puedo?.

Mu asiente con la cabeza y se retira de la silla, la chica toca a Kiki percatándose de su alta temperatura y aleja las sabanas, quitando con su mano el pañuelo húmedo que tenía en su frente para humedecerla mas en la bandeja que había a su lado y colocársela de nuevo.

-Me pareció que tenían plantas de regaliz cerca de aquí.

Mu asintió con la cabeza.

-Mi madre me enseñó que esa puede curar estas enfermedades, iré por un poco.

Mu la detiene y la regresa al asiento, al poco tiempo le acerca unas ropas algo parecidas a las que el usaba, la chica entendió que el quería que se quitara las ropas húmedas que traía.

-Gracias.

El joven solo asintió con la cabeza y se dispuso a salir del lugar, cerrando la puerta tras de si. La chica solo se quedó mirando aquella puerta cerrada por algunos momentos para después ver las ropas que él le había dado, para después mirar a Kiki en aquella cama.

Al poco tiempo mu llegaba a la casa y la chica ya se encontraba cambiada de ropas y a un lado de Kiki, esta toma la bandeja para tirar el agua y llenarla nuevamente, Mu por su parte dejó las hiervas a un lado de ella y tomó la bandeja y el paño limpio para seguir poniéndoselos a Kiki, la chica solo tomó las hiervas para preparar una medicina para el niño, algo raro sentía ella, pareciera que sin palabras ellos se hubiesen puesto de acuerdo para cambiar los turnos. Después de que la medicina estuviese preparada, fue bebida por Kiki, que obviamente mostró un rostro de desagrado, pero volvió a quedarse dormido.

-La fiebre ya cedió.

La chica mira al joven de largos cabellos, el cual solo tomó la bandeja y tiró su contenido, para después sentarse en la mesa de madera que se encontraba allí. Este se sorprende al sentir un manto enzima de el y voltea a ver a la joven.

-Estas empapado, podrás pescar un resfrío igual que el.

Mu se sorprende y se queda mirando fijamente a la chica, aquellos ojos azulados parecieran penetrar hasta en su alma, a pesar de tener las vestimentas de un hombre algo holgadas, la chica se veía tierna. Sus cabellos tenuemente dorados y levemente ondulados la hacían ver diferente a las mujeres del santuario, esta se había sujetado su cabello con una cinta de su vestido, haciéndola ver como una musa.

Mu dirigió la vista a otro lado, y le incitó con su mano a que tomara asiento, la chica lentamente y sin dejar de mirarlo se sentó en el otro extremo de la mesa. Al principio reinó el silencio, y ahora la incomodidad podía sentirse en el ambiente que poco aminoraba con el caer de la lluvia.

-Al parecer me buscabas.

La chica asintió sorprendida.

-No, no soy mudo.

La joven se sintió asustada y se levantó con brusquedad de la mesa asiendo que la silla cayera al suelo.

-Sientes miedo solo por que adiviné tus pensamientos.  
-Pues la verdad acertaste, eso estaba pensando.

Mu se queda mirando a la chica y esta entiende que solo le quedaban dos opciones, o seguía la conversación o salía corriendo de ese lugar. Era extraño, era una completa intrusa en ese lugar, apenas y conocía al chiquillo cuando ya se encontraba galopando en busca de ese pequeño travieso que en cierta forma le alegró tener de huésped¿sería a caso aquella tristeza que se le vio cuando se despidió de ella?. La chica levanta la silla del suelo y vuelve a tomar asiento.

-Bueno, no se si usted sabe que en la aldea hay rumores que salieron desde que vieron el torneo galáctico, mostrando a caballeros con sorprendentes poderes.  
-¿Puedo saber de que tratan esos rumores.  
-Bueno se dice que los caballeros como ellos entrenan aquí. Pocos los han visto a lo que solo piensan que son solo historias.  
-¿Te asusta la idea de que existan esos caballeros.  
-No, solo que siento que son cuentos de hadas, solo eso.  
-Bien será como tú dices, un cuento de Hadas.  
Nuevamente el silencio, la chica miraba a aquel joven y sus labios querían formular varias palabras.

-Bueno, yo…Seguramente querrá saber el motivo de mi visita.

Mu la observó atento.

-Aparte de regresar la alhaja, quería que no reprendiera a su pequeño hermano.  
-¿Por qué habría de reprenderlo?. ¿Por qué no debería hacerlo?.

La chica dudó en contestar y se alejó algunos flequillos de su frente, en cierta forma le intimidaba mas ese mirar tan serio que Mu tenía.

-Sonará algo estupido, pero, juraría que ese árbol se movió, algo que hizo el. Además cuando usted llegó, su mirada mostraba molestia.

Mu sonrió y bajó la mirada, la chica sentía que los colores se le subían al rostro que se cubrió con sus manos, como se le ocurría decir que mágicamente el chico hizo que el árbol saliera de sus raíces.

-No le objetaré nada de lo primero que me dijo, se que de esa historia, no quiere que de mi opinión, en cuanto a lo otro, no era molestia, estaba preocupado por el, prometió que regresaría antes de la puesta de sol y el nunca desobedece.  
-Disculpe, de hecho el no me mencionó nada de eso.  
-Me imagino que su trato fue de su agrado y perdió la noción del tiempo, por eso no lo castigué,  
-¿No lo hizo.  
-No. El casi no sale de aquí y me alegró que el estuviera a gusto y lo trataran bien. Lamento decir que en cierta forma fue en vano su visita.  
-¿En cierta forma? Pues creo que solo importuné.  
-Yo no lo diría así.

Mu se levanta del asiento y se dirige hacía la ventana abriendo levemente la puertesilla de madera.

-Será mejor que pase la noche aquí, no puedo garantizar su seguridad saliendo a las afueras del lugar.  
-¿Las bandas.  
Mu asiente con la cabeza.

-Es una lástima en lo que se esta convirtiendo la aldea.

La chica se levanta y toma la silla para acercarla a la cama de Kiki, Mu comprendió que no se apartaría de el en toda la noche, este sierra la ventana acercándose lentamente hacia ella.

-Si gusta puede dormirse en mi cama. Yo me quedare con el.

La chica mueve su cabeza negando con ella mirando a Kiki.

-No, gracias, pero si me permite, me quedare junto a el.

Mu solo la mira para después acercarse a la orilla de su cama y apoyarse en la pared y así permaneció toda la noche, sus ojos se serraron y su cabeza se mostraba levemente agachada, uno juraría que hubiese quedado dormido, pero la chica sentía que se encontraba alerta. Creo que en ese lugar lo que mas predominaba era ese molesto silencio, ya que este se volvió a apoderar del lugar.

-Como sabrás, mi nombre es Mu. ¿Cual es el tuyo?.

La chica lo miró apenada, había sido descortés desde el principio al no presentarse.

-Ángela, mi nombre es Ángela.

Mu miró sorprendido a la joven.

-¡Mensajero.  
-¡Perdón.  
-El significado de tu nombre.

La chica solo sonríe y asiente con la cabeza volviendo a estar al pendiente de Kiki, Mu solo la seguía viendo sorprendido.

-¿Un mensajero?. ¿Qué es lo que me quiere mandar el destino por medio de esta mujer?.

Mientras en templo de la diosa varios guardias se encontraban custodiando la puerta y escucharon las pisadas provocadas por unas botas metalizadas que provenían del oscuro y largo pasillo, al poco tiempo un hombre con armadura dorada aparece frente a ellos, quienes se pusieron derechos mostrando respeto al caballero de mayor rango.

-Caballero Milo.  
-He venido a ver a Athena.  
-Lo sentimos caballero, pero nos ha dado la orden de que no se le molestara, el día de mañana lo atenderá.  
-Entiendo.

Sin decir mas el caballero da media vuelta y regresa por donde vino, tenía una duda, pero sentía que podría calmarla hasta el día de mañana.  
Un nuevo día llegó y el brillo del sol volvió a aparecer, el rocío bañaba varias plantas que se llegaban a ver en aquel santuario, varias gotas cristalinas caían del tejado de una casa, una chica que había sido vencida por el sueño se encontraba sentada pero levemente recostada sobre una modesta cama, sus ojos celestes se abrieron lentamente y notó que no se encontraba en casa, repentinamente se acordó lo del día anterior y se acomodó en la silla rápidamente mirando a la cama de Kiki, la cual se encontraba vacía, algo resbaló por su espalda, la chica vio que una frazada la cubría y no evitó sonrojarse, pero regresando a la realidad se levantó y salió, trato de buscar por todos lados al pequeño¿que habría pasado con el?. Su andar la llevó por donde varios hombres entrenaban haciendo que su paso se acelerara, muchos de ellos fijaron la vista en ella y continuamente varios se daban un codazo entre si, para ver aquella desconocida. Esta por fin queda quieta, pareciera que hubiese visto un fantasma, su rostro solo mostraba asombro, un pequeño joven de cabellos rojizos levantaba con un solo dedo una enorme roca y este la arrojaba con gran rapidez hacia un barranco.

Sus ojos parecieran no parpadear, quedando abiertos, el chico solo seguía con su ejercicio y notaba su gran entusiasmo al hacerlo.

-Buenos días Ángela.

Mu llegaba detrás de ella y saludaba de forma cortés, pero sin perder ese aire de seriedad que siempre se le veía.

-He! Buenos días. Perdón, me quedé dormida. Gran ayuda di.

Ángela se regañaba a si misma pero mostraba una sonrisa.

-Tal ves no te diste cuenta, pero si fuiste de mucha ayuda.  
-He!  
-Muuu! Viste eso, lo logré. Hola Ángela, me alegro verte otra vez.  
-Kiki, me alegra que estés bien. Entonces lo que decían el la aldea era verdad, hay un santuario donde los caballeros entrenan para obtener sus armaduras.  
-Si, yo soy uno de ellos.

Kiki contestaba emocionado mientras la chica miraba perpleja, no sabía que los caballeros entrenaban a muy corta edad.

-¿Tú!. ¿Pero quien te enseña.  
-Los caballeros deben entrenar desde muy pequeños para poder hacer explotar su cosmo energía.  
-¿Cosmo energía?  
-La energía que habita en nosotros.

Kiki contestó alegre, la chica solo miraba algo confundida a Mu desde que empezó hablarle del entrenamiento a temprana edad.

-Yo entreno a Kiki desde que llegó al santuario.  
-¿Llegó¿acaso.  
-Kiki quedó huérfano desde pequeño, así como la mayoría de los que estamos aquí.  
-Así que ustedes no son hermanos.

Mu niega con la cabeza.

-Pero ¿por que no me lo dijiste ayer.  
-Tu misma dijiste que esto solo es un cuento de hadas, yo no quise quitarte la venda que tu misma no querías remover.

Los ojos celestes de Ángela lo miraron seriamente, los cuales se desviaron hacia otro punto, Mu voltea hacia la dirección donde ella veía y pudo ver a su amigo Milo quien venía hacia ellos, claro sin usar su armadura.

-Valla entonces si se conocían.  
-Milo.

El joven de morena piel mira a Mu con una sonrisa y sacude el cabello de Kiki fuertemente.

-Hey!

Milo ríe de su travesura y mira a Mu.

-Venía por ti para ir al templo.

Mu solo asintió con la cabeza y miró a Ángela y a Kiki.

-Me tengo que retirar. Kiki lleva a la joven a las afueras, para que regrese a casa.  
-No Mu, que se quede, ella sabe preparar comida deliciosa. Anda Ángela¿le prepararas al señor Mu, anda digan que si, señor Mu permítele estar un rato mas.

Kiki jaloneaba continuamente el brazo de la joven, Mu solo lo veía serio y se jira comenzando a caminar hacia el templo de Athena.

-Está bien.  
-¡Bien!. No se arrepentirá señor Mu. Vamos Ángela yo te ayudo.  
-S-si.

La chica contestaba casi, casi en transe, se sentía muy apenada, jamás le había cocinado a un hombre, y mas por que apenas conocía a Kiki y obviamente a Mu. Ambos hombres se alejaron rumbo a otra dirección y Milo tubo que darle alcance a su compañero quien seguía avanzando y con la mirada fija al frente.  
-Demasiado serio.

Mu ve de reojo a su amigo.

-Se que tu eres serio pero ahora estas peor.

Mu no le prestó atención.

-Que lindo¿desde cuando la conoces?.

No hubo contestación.

-Es muy bella, no lo niego.

Siguieron su andar y obviamente pareciera que Milo hablara solo por que el ariano no contestaba.

-¿Tuviste acción anoche.  
-No se a que te refieres con eso.

El rostro de Mu mostró indiferencia y siguió caminando.

-Ha no te hagas Mu, sabes a que me refiero.

Mu se detiene mirando de frente a Milo quién había hecho lo mismo.

-No, sabes que yo no pienso en placeres como tu.  
-De lo que te estas perdiendo. Pero entonces por que la cara larga.  
-Su nombre.  
-¿Que tiene que ver su nombre.  
-Milo, yo no creo en las coincidencias, es un mensajero.

Mu dice las últimas palabras en un susurro, Milo se mostró serio.

En el templo de Athena, una joven de ojos puros y suave voz se encontraba sentada en un sillón elegante, su vestido blanco caía con suma delicadeza, mientras al frente dos de sus caballeros se encontraban arrodillados y con sus cabezas bajas.

-Milo, seguramente vienes por la rara orden que te di.  
-A si es princesa, me gustaría saber por que esa extraña se ganó el derecho a pisar este santuario.  
-Milo, como sabrás Kiki ha estado con migo en aquellas difíciles pruebas que he cruzado, nunca se rindió y pese a las condiciones que se encontraban aquellas batallas el jamás se movió de mi lado.

El rostro de Athena se fija en Mu.

-Mu lo supo desde que ella llegó a su puerta.

Milo volteó a ver a Mu quien seguía posado frente a la diosa y con su mirar bajo.

-Sabía que Kiki la necesitaba. ¿No es así?.

Milo observó a su diosa quien asintió con un rostro lleno de dulzura.  
-Mu, no temas, y escucha al mensajero, no olviden que antes de ser santos de Athena, también son humanos.

Mu abre sus ojos de par en par sorprendido, siguiendo en la misma posición. Milo solo observó la escena serio.

La tarde había llegado, como siempre el día era como si fuese agua escurriéndosele de entre las manos, Mu caminaba metido en sus pensamientos, cuando llega a unos cuantos metros de su casa levanta la mirada y detiene su paso, mirando fijamente aquella humilde edificación.

-Escuchar, debo escuchar.

Al abrir la puerta Mu puede sentir algo diferente en el ambiente, no era aquel aroma delicioso que emanaba del interior, era algo que jamás había sentido pero que anhelaba sentir a pesar que no lo conoció nunca, como si fuese un hogar.

-¡Señor Mu!. Siéntese llegó justo a tiempo.

Kiki lo recibía alegre colocando los cubiertos en la mesa para después jalar del brazo de su maestro para guiarlo a su silla, Mu solo se dejaba guiar, a los pocos segundos un plato le era servido, al igual que a Kiki quien movía sus cubiertos con sus manos de un lado a otro. Mu mira a la joven quien mostraba una sonrisa, sus ropas habían cambiado dejando un vestido celeste que traía el día anterior.

-Gracias señor Mu por prestarme sus ropas, se las lavé y se encuentran dobladas encima de su cama.  
-S-si. No hay de que.  
-Esta sopa esta deliciosa me sirves un poco mas Ángela.  
-¡Claro!.

Mu miro lo alegre que Kiki se encontraba y comenzó a comer en silencio, por suerte Kiki estaba tan distraído degustando su platillo que no noto que su maestro comenzaba a tartamudear.

El cielo se mostró rojizo con nubes amarillentas en el firmamento, en un camino largo y desolado dos personas caminaban en silencio. La joven se encontraba aun lado de un caballo color negro y del otro lado tomando las riendas Mu se encontraba llevando al animal.

-Me disculpas de Kiki por no despedirme de el.  
-Pierde cuidado, se que el entenderá. No lo culpo en quedarse profundamente dormido después de comer tanto.  
-Espero que también haya sido de su agrado.  
-He! Si.

Mu voltea hacia otro lado mostrándose algo apenado, ambos se detienen, pues sabían que eran los límites del santuario y ella debía partir.

-Gracias por la ayuda.

Mu le extendía su mano y agradecía de forma seria a la joven ella la toma mira al caballero siempre mostrando una sonrisa

-No hay de que, Kiki es un niño que se lo merece y es bien guiado.

Mu la mira con atención.

-Sabe en cierta forma somos iguales, ambos somos maestros.  
-¿Usted es maestra.  
-Si, pero a diferencia de usted, yo enseño letras, no técnicas.

Mu sonrió levemente.

-Tiene razón.  
-Bueno, hasta luego.

Mu asiente pero pronto se da cuenta que jamás soltó la mano de ella, haciendo que se ruborizara levemente al igual que la chica, esta es ayudada por Mu a subir al caballo, quien la tomó de la cintura y la subió con suma ligereza, que a la chica en cierta forma no le sorprendió. Agitando su mano levemente la chica comenzó su andar perdiéndose en el horizonte mientras Mu la seguía con la vista.

Continuara……..

Bue aquí pongo mi segundo capitulo, que dirán a que vieja tan loca actualiza rápido y es que así me pasa cada vez que me llega un fic a mi cabecita empiezo a escribir a cada ratito jejeje. Miren que suerte tengo que ya tengo la sorpresa que dos lectores han visto mi fic.

Shadir: Pues yo también espero que te siga gustando estas locas historias que esta servidora pone.

Pilla Doll: hay a ese Mu hasta yo le quito lo serio jeje y es que esta pa comérselo, gracias amiga por el review y espero te siga gustando la historia.

Una bienvenida a todos los nuevos lectores de este fic y pues ya saben me encantaría saber sobre sus comentarios.

Saludos a la banda lectora. 


	3. El leve despertar de la guerra

Amigo y Rival.

El leve despertar de la guerra.

Una larga semana pasó en aquel lugar cálido de Grecia, las actividades de todos se encontraban de lo mas normales, el mundo pareciera que se hubiese detenido en su estancia corta en el santuario, pero en realidad todo seguía su curso, nadie pararía si tu no estabas en el.  
Así pensaba una joven de azulados ojos y tierna mirada quien veía silenciosa a los pequeños jugando en el patio de la escuela, en cierta forma las que mas notaban su distracción eran las pequeñas, quien a lapsos de tiempo la veían detenidamente, notándola algo extraña y callada. Al finalizar las clases los infantes regresaban a las manos de sus padres, quienes venían por ellos. Al quedar el aula sola la chica mira a los pupitres vacíos suspirando, sentía que alguien le faltaba y no sabía que era o mas bien quien era. Esta cerró torpemente la puerta del aula, apoyando en una de sus piernas levemente levantada una gran hilera de libros que tenía en sus manos y así con trabajos se fue caminando hasta su casa, ya casi al llegar, uno de estos libros cae, la chica soplando a uno de sus flequillos de su frente de forma ya exhausta se inclina levemente, haciendo que varios cayeran al suelo.

-Grandioso.

Esta exclama algo molesta y comienza a levantar los libros con rapidez, cuando una mano toma varios haciendo que la chica mirara hacia aquella persona quién le había ayudado.

-Gracias.

Fue solo lo que la chica dejó salir casi en un susurro, mientras los ojos azulados de un hombre de bronceada piel le comenzaba a sonreír.

-¿Que haces tú cargando todos esos libros sola.  
-Yo….Pues.

La chica no podía responder claramente pues solo pensaba en donde había visto a ese joven, ya que lo sentía familiar.

-¿Tan rápido olvidas a la persona que te perdonó la vida.  
-He!.

El fugaz recuerdo de un hombre en medio de la lluvia con un porte imponente le llegó a la mente.

-¡Eres el chico que derribó mi caballo!.

Milo solo miró algo avergonzado a la joven.

-Si, ese soy.  
-Milo, creo que así te llamó el señor Mu la otra vez.  
-Valla a mi me olvidas y a ese seco si lo recuerdas.

La chica solo ríe nerviosamente y se ruboriza un poco.

-Perdona, solo que lo tengo muy en cuenta por Kiki.

La chica ríe y el joven solo le mira, para concentrarse después en los libros que ella tenía en sus manos.

-Deja ayudarte, deben estar pesados.

Milo le sostiene la gran hilera comenzando avanzar unos cuantos metros, dándole la espalda a la chica.

-Que pena, si quiere le ayudo con unos cuantos, deben estar pesados.

Milo voltea hacia ella mostrando como fácilmente sostenía los libros con un solo brazo, sosteniendo un bulto negro en la otra, mostrando un rostro algo arrogante. La chica recordó que con quien estaba no era una persona común y solo siguió su andar a su lado llegando a los pocos minutos a su casa.

-Con que ese es el árbol que derribó Kiki.  
-Así es, por fin comprendí lo que quiso decirme con que me ayudaría.  
-Los caballeros que residen en el santuario no muy fácilmente pueden decir su identidad.  
-Entiendo. Pero que torpe soy, pasa, seguramente debe estar acalorado.

La chica abrió rápidamente la puerta de la casa y esta dejó pasar a Milo, quien se adelantó y colocó los libros en la mesa. La chica se apresuró a servirle una bebida al joven y regresó con el, con un vaso largo de cristal en una bandeja pequeña.

-Siempre tengo limonada fresca, el verano esta cerca y obviamente el calor aumenta.

Milo solo asiente y toma el vaso tomándose el contenido de un solo golpe, la chica miraba sorprendida.

-Lamento haberlo desviado de su camino.  
-En realidad no lo hizo.  
-Ha no!

La chica le extiende su mano para que el tomara asiento, pero antes de que el se sentara, cortésmente le ayudó acomodarse en una silla junto a el, para así acompañarla en la mesa.

-Encontré esto casi a unos cuantos kilómetros de donde estábamos el otro día.

Milo le entrega un bulto negro a la joven quien lo extiende.

-¡Mi capa!. Gracias. ¿Pero, dijo que estaba a kilómetros de allí.  
-Así es, la encontré cuando entrenaba, siempre salgo todas las mañanas a correr por allí.  
-Entiendo, cielos con ustedes si que me sorprendo de las cosas que hacen. Por cierto, gusta que le sirva más.  
-Encantado.

Milo le extiende el vaso a la joven y esta sonríe, a los pocos minutos la chica traía el vaso lleno junto con una jarra de cristal y unas cuantas frutas en una bandeja.

-Por cierto como se encuentra Kiki, tiene semanas que no lo veo.  
-Esa pequeña pulga se encuentra bien, no ha dejado de entrenar estos días, pareciera que usted le activó esa llama que le daba energías.

Milo toma varias uvas y las come, la chica desvía la mirada hacia la mesa jugueteando con sus dedos, pero fácilmente se le podía notar un rostro alegre.

-Bien, me retiro, debo regresar al santuario.

Milo se levanta de la mesa y comienza caminar hacia la puerta acompañado por la chica.

-Una vez mas le agradezco mucho lo que ha hecho, lamento las molestias.  
-No fue una molestia.  
-Ha! Espere, le quiero dar algo.

Milo ve que la chica sale rápidamente hacia la cocina y trae una pequeña bolsita en sus manos.

-Son galletas, las preparé yo para Kiki, esperaba que viniera en estos días.

Milo toma el pequeño bulto y muestra una leve sonrisa en sus labios.

-Está bien, el enano ahora me debe un favor.

La chica no evita sonreír.

-Gracias, sobre todo por dejarme pasar a verlo.  
-A mi no me de las gracias. Ella fue quien me dio la autorización.

La chica lo mira seria.

-A ella.  
-Athena, ella fue quien la dejó pasar.

El joven se despide haciendo un leve movimiento con su mano, mientras la joven correspondía de la misma manera, viendo al joven perderse tras la luz del sol que comenzaba a ponerse.

En las afueras del santuario, un joven de cabellos lilas se encontraba sentado sobre una gran roca algo pensativo, su vista se encontraba perdida en aquel piso terregoso que a menudo el viento dejaba arrastrar las piedrecillas que lo adornaban.

-Que haces aquí?

La mirada de Mu se levanta para mirar al recién llegado.

-Te dije que cuidaría esta semana la entrada.  
-Esperas que ella venga?  
-No digas tonterías.  
-Pues desde ahora no tendrás que hacerlo, Athena aprobó que se hiciera un barranco en esta zona, los caballeros de plata están dispuestos hacerlo, además que varios maestros han dado su consentimiento para que sus pupilos vengan aquí a resguardar la zona mientras se hace. Desde ahora la única entrada será por tu templo.  
-Entiendo.

Mu baja la cabeza, quedando nuevamente serio mirando el suelo. La envoltura rosada de una singular bolsa le llamó la atención, pues Milo se la había puesto cerca de sus ojos.

-Y eso?  
-Que no vez que son galletas.  
-Galletas?  
-Ángela se las mandó a Kiki, creo que así la llamaste cuando fui por ti para ir donde Atenea.

Milo suelta la bolsa y esta es sostenida por Mu, quien solo se limitó a mirar al frente.

-Creí que no te gustaba bajar a la aldea.  
-No, últimamente no. Por cierto.

El bronceado joven mira a Mu.

-La chica esta libre?

Mu serró los ojos molesto, apretando los dientes levemente.

-Has lo que quieras Milo, no me importa.

Este se aleja de allí dejando a un milo algo sorprendido, pero este después puso una mirada de satisfacción. Por lo tanto Mu miraba al frente muy serio y la bolsa apenas sostenida por la yema de sus dedos, cuando este entra a la casa Kiki lo esperaba sentado en la mesa algo aburrido.

-¡Maestro Mu, ya regreso!.

Mu mira a Kiki y le arroja suavemente la bolsa, la cual Kiki atrapa con ambas manos.

-Y esto?  
-Ángela te los manda.

La voz desganada de Mu hizo que Kiki no hiciera mas preguntas, este gira sobre sus talones y abre la puerta nuevamente.

-¿Saldrá maestro.  
-Iré a mi templo, nos veremos mañana Kiki.

Kiki miró a su maestro de forma seria, era mejor no preguntar. Mu se encaminó a su templo llegando a el y recargándose sobre del pilar se dejó resbalar en el, para quedar sentado en el suelo.

Fin de semana, eran los únicos días en que podía pensar, los viernes prefería desvelarse revisando todos los libros de los pequeños para así disfrutar de esos dos días, como siempre, iba a el bazar de ese día, era tranquilo el camino, mas sin embargo era inevitable el ver como adolescentes continuamente venían a estropear ese ambiente tranquilo, continuamente varios puestecillos eran bandalizados y mucha mercancía robada.

-¡Vamos anciana. Suelte las monedas.  
-¡Pero eso lo gané yo.  
-Creo que unos cuantos golpes la harán reaccionar.  
-¡Ya vasta¡¡Cobardes!.

Los vándalos miran furiosos a la persona que les había gritado.

-¡Valla!. Ángela nuevamente metiéndose en donde no le importa.  
-Y ustedes mas haciendo daño a gente indefensa.  
-Ja.

Aquel chico de larga estatura y delgada confección se acerca a la chica sosteniéndole de la barbilla con uno de sus guantes.

-Si no fuera por que amo ese angelical rostro que tienes, te haría papilla ahora.

La chica se zafa del hombre bruscamente con una mirada seria y molesta.

-No me intimidas, no me importa que destruyas lo material que poseo, pero es indignante lo que haces con estas personas.

El chico la sujeta fuerte de su brazo.

-Por eso me encantas pequeña bribona. Pero ya veras, el día en que te arrodilles ante mi suplicando esta cerca, por que seré un dios, lo oyes, un dios.

El joven suelta bruscamente a la chica haciendo que casi cayera, mientras él y otros tres chicos de su misma edad le seguían.

Un agudo sonido atravesó por sus oídos, los ojos azules de la diosa se abrieron y mostraron un semblante serio.

-Algo maligno ha despertado.  
-Veo que lo sintió.

Un hombre de cabellera larga y dorada como el trigo se acercaba a su diosa por su espalda, con ambas manos juntas como si hiciera una plegaria y sus ojos cerrados, al quedar unos cuantos metros de la joven se arrodilla.

-Hay que estar alertas caballero Shaka, esta energía se comienza a manifestar, pero no atacará aún, pues apenas esta despertando.

Shaka asiente y se levanta del piso, alejándose del lugar, la chica de unos cabellos intensamente violetas mira hacia el enorme balcón que dejaba ver una maravillosa vista, sus cabellos se agitaban ligeramente, mirando aquel camino infinito.

-Los guerreros de un dios han salido a la luz, solo por la ambición de los humanos, me pregunto ¿quien será tu sacrificio?.

El viento se alborotó violento, las guerras se manifiestan, pero aún no han dado batallas.

Mientras tanto Mu seguía absorto en sus pensamientos, muy difícilmente se apartaba de ellos y se mantenía así sentado en las escaleras de su templo como fiel guardián.

-Escorpio a entrado en la constelación cercana a Aries, eso significa problemas.  
-He.  
-Problemas Mu.  
-¡Shaka!.

El hombre a pesar de tener sus ojos serrados, pareciera que miraba fijamente al lemuriano y este solo se levanta del piso.

-Que has querido decir con eso?  
-Leo las estrellas.  
-Pensé que esas tonterías no las hacías.  
-No las hago, pero quise romper el hielo.

Shaka dibuja una leve sonrisa, Mu entendió la indirecta, Shaka a pesar de mantener la vista siempre cerrada podía notar los conflictos que había en el santuario.

-Buenos días señor Mu, igualmente a usted señor Shaka.

Kiki llegaba al templo de su maestro con una bolsa en sus manos y comía de su contenido.

-Que comes Kiki?

Shaka guiaba su rostro hacia Kiki y preguntaba serio.

-Son galletas, gusta, me las hizo una amiga de la aldea.

Shaka guía su mano al interior de la bolsa y sostiene una comenzándola a comer.

-Dices que las hizo tu amiga?  
-Si, están deliciosas ¿verdad?.

Kiki mira a Mu.

-Milo me dijo que Ángela me las hizo.  
-Son buenas, pocas personas se toman la molestia de hacer este tipo de cosas, mas a un extraño. No lo crees Mu?.

Mu fijó su vista en Shaka.

-Me retiro caballeros, tengo que orar a mi templo. Kiki, no olvides que debes dar las gracias, creo que tu maestro a veces olvida enseñarte eso.

Mu abre los ojos de par en par mientras Shaka se retiraba lentamente hacia su templo, terminándose la galleta que tenía.

-Dale mis reconocimientos Mu, sabe cocinar muy bien.  
-¡Si!.

Kiki contestó muy alegre y movía su mano efusivamente, Mu bajó la mirada seguía serio, en su cabeza todo era un caos, desde que esa chica llegó a su vida no dejaba de pensar en ella.

La tarde llegó y en los oídos de una chica solo se escuchaba el sonido del romper de las olas, el viento arrastraba el calido aire que traía consigo el aroma del mar, sus ojos se mostraban fijos al frente y sus cabellos cenizos ondeaban tapando levemente su rostro.

El columpio donde ella se mecía se agitaba ligeramente y solo se escuchaba el crujir de la cuerda, la chica sostenía con fuerzas una de ellas mientras que la otra se apoyaba en su regazo, pronto alguien tomaba ambas cuerdas y empuja a la chica, esta se asusta y por el impulso se suelta y cae del columpio, este se detiene en seco por una fuerte mano evitando que se siguiera balanceando, las puntas de la chica se encontraban unos centímetros arriba del suelo y su cintura era fuertemente sostenida, ya que este hombre le abrazaba con su mano rodeando su cuerpo casi por completo.

-¡Milo!.

El rostro galante de este mostrando una ligera sonrisa veía atento el rostro de sorpresa de la chica.

-Lamento haberte asustado, pensé que me habías escuchado, hice mucho ruido al llegar aquí.  
-Perdona estaba tan distraída que no te escuche.  
-Si, lo noté.

El joven siguió mirando a la joven quien sentía que comenzaba a ruborizarse por como el la veía.

-Hola Ángela.

La voz de Kiki distrae a la pareja y en cierta forma alivia a la chica ya que no resistía la mirada que el escorpión le ponía. Kiki miraba pícaro a Milo con un semblante que casi le gritaba te agarramos con las manos en la masa¿te agarramos, pues por que un hombre de semblante serio acompañaba a su pequeño alumno, quien fríamente les miraba, viendo a la chica prácticamente en brazos de este caballero. Milo ve a Mu con un aire retante y baja a la joven con cuidado.

-¡Kiki!. ¡Que sorpresa!.

La chica apenada contestaba, pero se sorprende que Milo se ponía al frente de ella.

-Veo que interrumpimos.

Mu contestaba serio mirando a Milo, este seguía con el mismo semblante de hace unos momentos.

-Al contrario Mu, al cabo dudo que la situación importe, o si?

Milo se ponía levemente de lado levantando su dedo índice un poco. Mu frunció el seño levemente, el escorpiano comenzaba a retarlo, algo muy inusual en el.

-Esos juegos déjaselos a los niños.  
-Miedo Mu?.

Kiki veía atento a su maestro, pareciera que ambos se batirían en una pelea.

-¡Vasta!  
-He!

Ambos chicos se sorprenden al ver a la joven en medio de ambos con los brazos extendidos, frente a Milo y dándole la espalda a Mu.

-Tranquila, solo es un entrenamiento.

Milo reía algo burlón, la chica no se movió de su postura.

-Yo no quiero verlos entrenar, menos si usarán los puños, para mi eso no es entrenar.

Milo abre los ojos sorprendido y baja rápido su dedo índice.

-¿Por qué cubres a Mu?.

La chica se sorprende por lo que decía Milo y baja las manos lentamente.

-En realidad no, se que el es capas de defenderse.

Ángela mira ligeramente sobre su hombro a Mu. Milo deja a un lado el rostro de sorpresa y serrando sus ojos ríe.

-Ya entiendo.

Este mira a Mu.

-Ganaste Mu. Pierdo con honor ante ti.

Milo camina hacia Mu y le da su mano, este la toma y Milo se marcha ante la mirada de los tres, en un lugar no muy lejos de allí oculto en las sombras de los árboles, un cosmos rojizo iluminaba levemente las sombras, la sonrisa de sus labios se dibujaba en su rostro y al parecer este cosmo no fue percibido por los caballeros que estaban presentes, haciéndolo casi indetectable.

-Será mejor que nos retiremos, solo veníamos a agradecerle.

Mu hablaba algo seco con la joven y esta comenzó a sentirse apenada. Mu dio media vuelta y comenzar a caminar, Kiki lo miró con extrañeza y solo le quedó agitar su mano despidiéndose de la chica, quien solo movió su mano ligeramente.

Continuara…………

Pues ya aquí dejando capítulos, hay chiquito quien te hizo tan serio y bonito jojojo. Iba a poner este capitulo desde ya hacia algunos días y pues creo que hubo un error en la página o fue mi pecerita que no me dejó acceder ni pa dejar un review.

Saludos…

Shadir (Elena): Gracias amiga por los comentarios, y pues quise hacer un fic serio y pues ponerme en el papel de esta diosa, aun que en cierta forma me ayuda al estar en un foro interpretando a esta chica :p.

Xanxel: Si dios tuviese rostro este seria MU, Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Y que puedo decir esta mono el hombre. Gracias por la invitación ya estoy en lo de tus fics, buscando por tu nick y pues entre a tu perfil personal donde mencionas algunos, aunque olvidas el titulo del otro :p ya te estaré poniendo mi opinión por allí jejejje.

Eva cion: Verdad que es re tierno Mu, y mas al ver esas imágenes que hacen, donde esta él dando de comer a Kiki, hay se ve re tierno, este si lo quiero para padre de mis hijos jejeje :p. Un saludo enorme y pues espero sigas disfrutando este fic.

Pilla Doll: Jjajaja pues si tienes razón, pero quien le manda a ese muchachito ser tan serio y guapote jajajajaja.

Suke-88: Gracias por tu review y pues ya ando actualizando espero te siga gustando.

Lady Fiorella: Esta parejita de Maestro pupilo es la que mas me a gustado y pues mas el maestro jajajajaja, me alegro que te guste y espero que los demás capítulos también sean de tu agrado

En general la verdad es un halago enorme que les guste esta historia, a todos muchas gracias me hacen sentir como pavo real jaja al rato le digo al Shaka que me de chance de ser el nuevo caballero del pavo jajajaja aun que en mujer jejejej.

A los anónimos un saludo y espero que me dejen sus comentarios, que con esto anima a esta loca escritora a seguir plasmando sus ideas aquí.

Saludos a la banda lectora. 


	4. El golpe de las palabras

El golpe de las palabras. 

La lluvia veraniega comenzaba a empapar las calles de las aldeas aledañas de Grecia, donde prevalecía un ligero color grisáceo en el ambiente.

-No hay paso aquí, esta prohibido la entrada a los extraños, si quiere arriesgarse valla por aquella dirección, a un kilómetro llegará a divisar un angosto pasaje que se encuentra entre dos montañas rocosas, allí encontrará una explanada con varios pilares destruidos, si sigue derecho encontrará el paso al primer templo del zodiaco, no le aseguro su vida ya que el guardián de ese lugar posiblemente la mate.

Muchos de los soldados con peculiar vestimenta y un casco algo medieval en sus cabezas comenzaban a emitir risas de burlas hacia la extraña que se encontraba montada en un caballo negro y cubierta por una larga capa gris, esta hace acto de indiferencia por las burlas que habían hecho estos hombres y se aleja de allí tomando la dirección que habían mencionado los hombres.

-Que tonta. Lo mas seguro es que el señor Mu le perdone la vida, el es noble.  
-Pues que no se aventure a ir hacia las otras casas, estoy segura que los demás caballeros no lo harán.

Estos siguieron con sus burlas mientras aquella mujer ya se encontraba lejos. En un templo un hombre veía serio la entrada, sus ojos mostraban algo de melancolía, Kiki desde hace varios días había notado eso en su maestro, y muchos de sus compañeros también lo hicieron, desde aquella batalla en el santuario donde los antiguos dorados habían despertado de las tumbas nuevamente y vestidos por ropajes del inframundo anunciando una nueva guerra, Mu no se había recuperado.

* * *

_Hace algunas semanas había ido a la aldea solo, y este compraba algunas cosas, cuando el ruido de varios niños llamó su atención._

_Estos se encontraban jugando dentro de una escuela, y disfrutaban de lo que era su descanso, su vista no se quitó de allí, pareciera que esperaba a que alguien saliera. Una joven mujer de blanca piel, ojos celestes, cabellera larga y de un color cenizo salía a la puerta de un salón. Portaba un vestido blanco y zapatillas del mismo color con un delantal y esta llamaba a los chicos, Mu solo se ocultó en un callejón cercano para que no fuese visto y tiró algunas naranjas que contenía en una bolsa, pero sigue viendo sigilosamente a la mujer, quien solo esbozaba sonrisas, uno de los niños mas pequeños quiso que lo cargara en brazos y esta así lo hace adentrándolo al salón, perdiéndose de su vista. Mu se agacha para recoger las cosas que había tirado, regañándose a si mismo, por que hizo eso, ni con el enemigo lo hacía, por que con ella si?._

* * *

Después de terminar aquel recuerdo Mu se levanta de aquellas escaleras y se introduce a su templo, suspirando pesadamente y peinándose hacia atrás sus cabellos lilas con la yema de los dedos.

El caballo se detiene, a un lado de este se encontraba un camino oculto que se escondía entre dos montañas que solo eran puras rocas y nada de vegetación. La chica duda y pese al clima lluvioso sigue el camino adentrándose al lugar, como le había dicho aquel hombre una explanada se dejó ver, pasando algunos metros se pudo observar varios pilares tirados y destruidos, parecieran que hubiesen sido parte de una antigua plaza y esta aun conservaba en algunos lugares pisos labrados en piedra, que claro algunos ya solo se encontraban destruidos y hechos un montón de tierra.  
Un templo se veía al final, no mostraban signos de vida y se veía un interior intensamente oscuro, esta baja del caballo y lo deja afuera. La chica se descubre su rostro al llegar a la entrada del templo, millones de gotas resbalan del empapado manto que ella tenía, pero la mantenían seca, la chica dudando entra escuchando solo el eco de sus pasos, la lluvia caía en las afueras del lugar y solo algunos rayos iluminaban el interior, la chica quedó parada justo en medio del templo, sentía que no podía avanzar mas y se dispuso a salir rápidamente de allí, topándose con alguien y cayendo precipitadamente al suelo, pareciera que hubiese chocado con un animal grande y que este le hubiese sacado el aire.

-¿Ángela!.

Una voz le llamaba y este le toma del brazo para incorporarla. Al poco tiempo la chica era guiada de regreso a la entrada del templo y veía el rostro de la persona que se encontraba allí.

-¿Señor Mu, Usted es el guardián de este templo.  
-A que has venido mujer, no puedes venir cuando quieras, arriesgas tu vida.

Mu evadió la pregunta de la chica y en un tono serio y autoritario se dirigía a ella. La chica solo bajó la cabeza y comenzó a hablar en un tono bajo.

-Yo… Desde hace semanas de que usted y Kiki fueron a mi casa y por alguna razón siento que les debo una disculpa a usted y a Kiki.

Mu la miró de una manera demasiado fría.

-Usted solo viene por tonterías. Si sigue viniendo de esa manera no tendré mas remedio que matarla, ahora le ruego que regrese a su casa.

Mu jira hacia su templo comenzándose a adentrar, la chica solo le miró con tristeza, sus palabras fueron muy duras. Tomando las riendas de su caballo Ángela sube en el, Mu seguía de espaldas con la mirada fija al frente cuando escucha como el caballo emprendía la carrera de regreso a su hogar, su mirada se entristeció rápidamente y miró por entre su hombro si la chica había hecho caso y así fue, el caballo y ella ya ni si quiera se veían.

El caballo galopaba a gran velocidad mientras los fuertes rayos iluminaban el firmamento, una fuerte explosión hace que todo tiemble al rededor llegando las vibraciones hasta ellos, el caballo se exalta y se levanta en dos patas haciendo que el jinete pierda el control y caiga estrepitosamente al suelo, perdiendo inmediatamente la conciencia.

Un nuevo día en el santuario, las mismas actividades y en cierta forma Kiki ya se sentía arto de esa rutina, tenía muchas ganas de ver a su amiga de la aldea, pero por alguna razón no tenía mucho valor que digamos para decirle a su maestro.

-Kiki, y tu maestro?  
-¡Señor Aioria!. El señor Mu desde hace una semana se encuentra en su templo.  
-Valla Shaka tenía razón.  
-¿Pasa algo? .  
-No, nada, Kiki aléjate de la entrada del lado sur, varios caballeros están descargando sus poderes en ese lugar para hacer dividir la tierra en dos.  
-Si, me dijeron que lo harían lo mas profundo que se pueda.  
-Si, bien, me iré a entrenar, nos vemos amigo, cuando veas a Mu dile que necesito hablarle.  
-Esta bien señor Aioria.

El caballero del león se aleja de Kiki, quien después desvía la vista a los templos que se erguían a un lado del santuario, para ser mas exactos en la primera casa.

-¿Que le esta pasando señor Mu?.

En el templo del Ariano un hombre de cabellos azulinos y bronceada piel llegaba a donde se encontraba el guardián de ese lugar.

-Todo bien?  
-Claro¿Por qué no habría de estarlo?  
-Ya te pedí disculpas varias veces. No me obligues a arrodillarme por que seguirás esperando.

Mu mira molesto a Milo y se aleja a la entrada de su templo.

-No te lo pedí.

Este cruza sus brazos.

-Mu¿me creerías que ese no era yo?.

Mu lo mira.

-Sentí una rabia muy grande en ese momento, no sabía por que, pero sentía que me retabas.

Mu seguía mas atento a lo que decía el caballero del escorpión.

-Sentía que me habías provocado y ansiaba matarte, pero.  
-Pero?.

Mu le insistió a que terminara.

-Cuando vi a la chica protegiéndote noté mi grave error. No te niego, iba en busca de diversión con ella.

Mu frunció el seño y miró hacia otro lado.

-Oye, tu ganaste, limpia y justamente, no se por que te enojas de algo que no pasó.  
-Ubícate Milo, hablas como si yo fuera algo de esa jovencita. Es mas según dices que gané y ni siquiera nos batimos a duelo.  
-Ja, eres un ciego. Y en cuanto a lo último, te creo bastante capacitado para que lo comprendas fácilmente.

Milo se retira del templo de Aries dejando a Mu mas confuso y mas molesto. En las afueras un joven de cabellos castaños entrenaba arduamente encendiendo su poder al máximo y haciendo huecos profundos en las rocosas montañas. Este se detiene y se seca el sudor de su frente.

-Creo que por hoy ya es suficiente. He!

Aioria mira a un lado topándose con un caballo de oscuro pelaje y este comía contrabajos la poca hierba que crecía de entre las rocas.

-Oye amigo que haces solo aquí?.

El chico sostiene al caballo de las riendas y comienza a acariciarlo, pronto su vista se fija a unos cuantos metros de allí, viendo una figura inconsciente cubierta por una capa gris. Este se aleja del caballo dando unos cuantos pasos largos.

-¿Se encuentra bien?.

Aioria voltea a aquella persona descubriendo que se trataba de una chica con una grave herida en su cabeza.

-Esta grabe, será mejor llevarla al santuario.

El chico la toma entre sus brazos y la lleva consigo hasta el santuario, donde la atendería. Mu por su parte había dejado el templo y se dirigía a su pequeña casa, cuando nota a Kiki sentado en una roca y aventando pequeñas piedrecillas.

-Aburrido.  
-He!  
-Kiki si gustas ir a la aldea, puedes hacerlo, no te lo estoy impidiendo.  
-No se molesta señor Mu.  
-Tu y Milo están en mi contra? o que les sucede? Yo jamás me molestaría por eso.  
-Bueno es que eso pareció cuando regresamos aquella vez.

Mu se sorprende y empieza a recordar lo que el otro día Ángela le había dicho.

-Yo… Desde hace semanas de que usted y Kiki fueron a mi casa y por alguna razón siento que les debo una disculpa a usted y a Kiki.

El joven solo aprieta sus ojos con fuerza, la verdad no entendía lo que le estaba pasando.

-Por cierto señor Mu, el señor Aioria vino a buscarlo, quiere que valla a verlo.  
Mu asiente con la cabeza y se aleja de Kiki, quien seguía viéndolo de forma extraña.  
En casa del caballero del león, el joven exprimía un pañuelo levemente manchado de carmín y limpiaba con cuidado la frente de la joven.

-¿Dices que te la encontraste a un kilómetro de las afueras del santuario.  
-Así es Marín. Le atribuyo que fue por la explosión de cosmos de los caballeros de plata.  
-Tonta que hacía aquí.  
-La verdad lo dudo, pero no podemos dejarla así.  
-Tienes razón.  
-¡Marín.  
-¡Seiya!.

La puerta se había abierto y dejaba entrar a un joven de castaños y oscuros ojos y este portaba en su espalda una caja plateada, el chico saludaba alegre a su maestra y mira a los que se encontraban en ese lugar y se sorprende al ver a una chica inconsciente en la cama de Aioria dormida.

-Es una amazona.  
-No, Aioria la encontró en las afueras del santuario inconsciente.  
-Valla es hermosa no crees Aioria?.

Seiya hablaba algo burlón dándole unos codazos a Aioria, quien solo pensaba en que la tierra tragara al pupilo de su amada Marín. A los pocos segundos Mu llegaba y mostraba un rostro serio.

-Valla hay reunión aquí. -¡Mu, cuanto tiempo sin verte.  
-Lo mismo digo Seiya.

Mu se encamina hacia donde se encontraba Aioria dejando atrás a Marín y a su alumno.

-Que serio esta Mu.

Le susurra Seiya a Marín, la cual asiente con la cabeza. Mu mira que Aioria atendía a alguien y este al reconocerlo se acerca rápido arrodillándose a un lado de la cama, Seiya, Marín y Aioria pusieron mas atención al ver la reacción de Mu.

-¡Ángela!  
-La conoces!.

Habló Aioria viendo a Mu.

-Si, pero ¿como.  
-No lo se, estaba entrenando en las afueras del santuario cuando su caballo me llamó la atención, después la encontré en el suelo con esa herida en la cabeza, lo mas probable es que haya quedado toda la noche inconsciente y en las afueras.

Mu abrió los ojos de par en par y se levanta empezando a tomar a la chica en sus brazos.

-A donde la llevas.  
-Es mi responsabilidad Aioria.

La voz del carnero se escuchó muy molesta, y Aioria decidió no impedirle que se la llevara, Seiya y Marín quedaron igualmente en silencio viendo como Mu salía de la casa con la chica en brazos.

-Heee! Mu tiene novia.

Seiya daba leves codazos a su maestra y con un gesto de burla hablaba. Marín pese a seguir viendo al frente sube su mano y le da tremendo zape en la cabeza a Seiya que queda adolorido y viendo estrellas.

La puerta de aquella casa en el santuario se abría estrepitosamente, Mu había cargado a la joven desde la casa de Aioria y desde entonces este portaba un rostro molesto, varios soldados al verlo con la mujer en sus brazos se ofrecieron en ayudarle, pero al ver su semblante prefirieron no insistir mas. Este coloca a la Joven en su cama, el rostro de la chica queda levemente de lado y varios mechones de su cabello cubrían su rostro. Mu la vio detenidamente de forma seria, su mano se estira y toca su abdomen, tenía una de sus costillas rotas, la herida de su cabeza había vuelto a sangrar y tal como lo hizo con Shiryu aquella ves que dio su sangre para su armadura, al solo tocarle esta dejó de sangrar.

El manto nocturno apareció nuevamente en el cielo, Kiki regresaba a casa con sus manos en su nuca y un rostro que mostraba desilusión. Este entra y se dirige a tomar un vaso y llenarlo de agua, de reojo y de forma rápida solo había visto a su maestro sentado en la orilla de su cama, pero por lo distraído que estaba no vio lo que hacía o si estaba acompañado.

-Ya regresé señor Mu.  
-Me di cuenta.

Mu miró fijamente a Kiki, quien terminaba de tomar y este se secaba con su mano.

-Fui a la aldea, como me dio permiso fui a visitar a Ángela, pero no la encontré.

Mu notó el desaire de Kiki y bajó la mirada. Kiki voltea hacia su maestro y nota su seriedad, además que alguien se encontraba recostado en su cama.

-¿Quién es?.

Mu no contestó y miró hacia la chica, Kiki se acercó mas y vio a su amiga vendada de su cabeza y dormida.

-¡Es Ángela, pero ¿Qué le pasó!.

Mu se levanta de la cama y camina hacia donde se encontraba la mesa, apoyando sus dos manos en el respaldo del asiento.

-Fue mi culpa.  
-¿Cómo dice!.

Kiki miró con detenimiento a su maestro.

-Ayer vino y la regresé a su casa.

Mu calla y aprieta sus ojos.

-Fui muy duro con ella y olvidé por completo las técnicas que desatarían los caballeros de plata por completo, me imagino que eso debió espantar al caballo o desequilibrarlo.

Kiki ve como su maestro por primera vez se sentía impotente ya que este salió de la casa, a pesar de que una fuerte lluvia comenzaba a desatarse.

En el templo del escorpión Milo veía detenidamente los rayos, este se encontraba apoyado en uno de los pilares de su casa y su rostro se mostraba serio.

-Todos los del santuario tienen esa cara, es epidemia?.

Milo se incorpora y ve a su camarada subiendo las últimas escaleras de su templo.

-Miren lo que trajo el gato.

El escorpión miraba alegre y con una broma recibía al León Aioria, el chico solo manifiesta una sonrisa y estrecha la mano de su compañero con fuerzas.

-Ya extrañaba el santuario.  
-Si, en donde mas tendrías acción.  
-Si, aquí puedo encontrar las mejores peleas.  
-¿Quién hablaba de peleas? Me refería a Marín.

Milo ve con picardía a su amigo mientras este le daba un golpe fuerte en el brazo.

-Hey!. No has cambiado en nada Milo, sigues siendo el caballero mas mujeriego y mal pensado de las doce casas.  
-Pero eso no evita que sea el mejor guerrero de aquí.

Ambos ríen.

-Por cierto, Shaka me comentó sobre la seriedad de Mu y valla que tenía razón.  
-A estado así desde la última batalla. No dudamos que ya este en una etapa donde el mundo y lo demás le importan un bledo. Bueno a excepción de Kiki.

Aioria se acerca a la enorme pared del templo y cruza los brazos, mostrándose serio

-Yo no estaría tan seguro de eso.

Milo voltea y mira a Aioria.

-¿Qué quieres decir.  
-Esta tarde encontré a una chica herida a unos kilómetros de aquí. La llevé a mi casa y la estaba atendiendo junto con Marín cuando apareció Mu, el la reconoció, creo que la llamo…..mmmm…Ángela. Si así se llamaba.  
-¿Ángela.  
-Si, por que te exaltas?.

Milo había abierto sus ojos de par en par cuando escuchó el nombre de la persona que había estado herida cerca del santuario, pero después niega con la cabeza y restriega con sus dedos su cabellera.

-No, por nada.  
-Anda dímelo, acaso es la novia de Mu.  
-Ese seco tener novia, ja, no lo creo.

Milo sierra sus ojos hablando con burla, pero este los abre al sentir la mirada penetrante del León.

-Está bien, esta bien, de cualquier forma te enteraras. Mu no cree en las coincidencias y le intrigó mucho el nombre de esa chica.  
-¿Su nombre.  
-Si, significa mensajero.  
-Es cierto, lo había olvidado. Pero su nombre no tiene nada que ver con lo que el destino haga.  
-Lo mismo pensaba yo pero.

Milo levanta la mirada y un rayo cruzaba el cielo en ese momento haciendo que la luz de su destello iluminara su templo por breve tiempo.

-Athena le dijo que la escuchara, al parecer ese carnero no se equivoco.  
-Athena!

Milo asiente con la cabeza.

-Hace ya varios días que esa chica llegó por primera vez al santuario, quería ver a Kiki y claro a Mu, valla que caprichoso era el destino que en ese momento Kiki se encontraba enfermo y necesitaba atención, Athena lo sabía y la dejo entrar. Cuando Mu y yo nos entrevistamos con ella nos dijo que no era ningún enemigo. Prácticamente había venido especialmente por Mu, Kiki solo es un intermedio.

Aioria mueve su cabeza a ambos lados y sonríe.

-Pues espero que este mensajero abra las orejas de este caballero, por que al parecer no quiere escuchar a nadie.  
-Si, lo mismo digo yo.

Milo y Aioria ven la lluvia que se había desatado en ese momento, quedándose por completo en silencio.

-No se encuentra, parece que se a esfumado. -Maldición esto no le va a gustar.  
-Cállense!  
-Kai!

Lejos del santuario en un lugar apartado de la aldea cerca de las orillas del mar, en una gruta cuatro hombres se encontraban discutiendo, Kai el líder veía serio a los otros tres y este cruzaba ambas manos.

-Así que no se encuentra.  
-No, en su casa no hay nadie.  
-Así que la tonta a encontrado el santuario.  
-Lo dudo Kai, ella.  
-Dije que te callaras!

Aquel chico no le quedó de otra mas que obedecer e inclinar la cabeza.

-El chiquillo que venía con ella hace ya varios días no es alguien común, estoy seguro que esta con él.  
-Pero vimos a aquel mocoso ir a la casa buscándola, dudo que se encuentre en el santuario.

Otro de los tres frente a Kai tomaba la palabra y esto solo hacía enfurecer a su líder.

-Demonios esto solo hace que nuestro plan se atrase.

Este calla un momento y toma su barbilla dándole la espalda a los tres.

-Yiu, ve al templo y prepara todo.  
-Pero!  
-Haz lo que te digo!.

Este voltea y habla molesto.

-Takuya, Lee, vallan y encuéntrenla, no regresen sin traer noticias de donde se encuentra, me oyeron.  
-Sii!

Ambos asienten y salen de ese lugar dando saltos grandes perdiéndose entre el paraje greco.

-Falta poco, ya veras que tan grande es mi poder, ni esos fantasmas que se hacen llamar caballeros dorados podrán con mi poder.

La risa de este hombre es iluminada por una energía rojiza que frente a el se encontraba, la risa se convirtió en carcajada y esta resonó con fuerzas en el lugar, mientras en el santuario Mu se encontraba bajo la lluvia y este lo empapaba, su rostro se encontraba alzado mientras recibía las copiosas gotas que resbalaban de sus cabellos en forma de minúsculas gotas y estas comenzaban a resbalar por su cuerpo, dejando ver sus prendas completamente empapadas y ambos puños apretados.

Continuara…

Ya llegó esta loca otra vez, varios me preguntan el por que Milo se ve como un chico play boy pero es que me quedé con la impresión que muchos de los autores le dan a este caballero, y lo hacen ver como una persona mujeriega y que le da vuelo a la hilacha bastante bien, y pues la verdad me gustó esa forma que le crearon a Milo.

Saludos a :

Elena o Shadir bueno eres la mesma jejejej: Gracias amiga por el consejo ya vez luego se me van las cabras bien feo jejejje, en cuanto a lo de los personajes pues le doy gracias a unos amigos de un foro donde estoy que verdaderamente me gusta como interpretan el personaje que tienen y pues me dan unas cuantas ideas jejeje, saludos y espero no cometer mas burradas U.

Suke-88: Pues hoy aclaré algo de lo que pasó, y pues ya después resolverán algunas dudas conforme siga el fic, me alegra que te siga gustando.

Pilla Doll: Ahora si no me coma ansias jejeje después explico este detallito con Shaka :p en cuanto los celos el Mu esta en una fase que ni siquiera sabe que es lo que esta sintiendo aun que sin querer lo saca a flote.

Evacion: Gracias la verdad me siento muy alagada cuando me escriben que les gusta el fic y ciertos toques que he tenido con cada personaje, en cuanto a los dorados pues ya estoy sacando poco a poco a varios, aun que no se si meter a Camus y Saga ya que estos pues ya los dan por bien muertitos desde que murieron en la primera saga.

Lady Fiorella: jejeje pues que comes que adivinas, Ángelita ya tiene dueño jeje pero me reservo pa después no le valla a quitar la emoción a esto y gracias por tus halagos la verdad me ponen muy contenta y con mas ganas de seguir escribiendo.

Xanxel: Que bueno que te gusten los fragmentos de esta loca y lo que hace con los personajes, espero no fallar después jejej y pues Mu también es mi personaje favorito, aparte del Milo Saga y Camusito jejejjeejejej, hay que puedo decir, los dibujaron y los ponen bien papazotes a los condenados.

SakuraRika : Gracias amiga la verdad me agrada tener a mas lectores leyendo mi loco fic y que bueno que te gusta espero no fallarte y te siga gustando, saludos enormes.

Lust- and-wrath: Si tu cuida a Milongas mientras yo consuelo a mi Musito (suspiro) jejeje :p. Pues intento hacer poco guión pero pus a veces me emociono y quiero detallar muchas cosas, jejeje espero te siga gustando.

Un abrazo por el día de las madres (aun que ya pasó :p) pero mas vale tarde que nunca, un beso a mi mami :p.

Saludos a la banda lectora.


	5. La misión de Ángela

La misión de Ángela.  
Athena te encomienda a su primer guardián.

La mañana había llegado y con ello el abrir de unos ojos celestes. Su vista difícilmente enfocaba los objetos de la casa y con trabajos movía su cuerpo. No tenía la mínima idea en donde estaba, en cierta forma sentía familiar el lugar, pero le costaba trabajo ubicarlo, prácticamente se le hacía desconocido. Lo mas curioso es que nadie se encontraba con ella, estaba prácticamente sola.

Kiki y Mu se encontraban entrenando, este daba fuertes y rápidas patadas a su pupilo que difícilmente las detenía. Kiki por su parte sentía que a pesar que su maestro ponía énfasis a la batalla su mente se encontraba en otra parte.

Aioria, quien llegaba a la primera casa ve una figura tratar de subir a un caballo oscuro y este se acerca rápidamente a ella.

-Necesita ayuda?.

La chica voltea sorprendida.

-No. Gracias.  
-Usted, es la chica que encontré inconsciente en las afueras.  
El pie de la joven que se encontraba ya arriba de la montura la baja para voltear a ver al chico de morena piel, castaños cabellos y ojos verdes.

-A dicho que me encontró.  
-Si, al parecer pasó toda la noche inconsciente, al día siguiente la encontré, justamente en las afueras, siempre allí voy a entrenar.  
-Entonces usted a de ser uno de los caballeros que residen en este lugar.  
-Perdone mi descortesía, soy Aioria, y si, soy uno de los caballeros que viven aquí.

La chica se aleja de él y se acomoda en los escalones del templo sosteniéndose su abdomen.

-Aun no esta en condiciones de salir, debe quedarse, la aldea esta muy lejos.

La joven mira al caballero con unos ojos entrecerrados y un semblante débil.

-No, creo que no puedo permanecer aquí.  
-Que no puede?. Por que lo dice?  
-Así lo mandan sus reglas, no quiero meterlos en problemas. Ni mucho menos que atenten contra mi vida.

La chica dice las últimas palabras con un tono de burla, pero mostraba una sonrisa fingida recordando las palabras de Mu.

-Que atienten contra su vida?. Bueno se que hay reglas en el santuario que nos permiten hacer eso, pero no veo que amenaza puede tener una chica como tu.

La chica ríe y baja la mirada, Aioria sonríe.

-No te preocupes yo te protegeré, se que Mu también lo hará.

El nombre de Mu resaltó dentro de ella y su mirada entristeció rápidamente y se levantó con trabajos para seguir con lo que estaba haciendo, tratando de subir al caballo.

-Señorita no puede hacerlo, se lastimará.  
-Se parece a Mu, no lo crees Aioria.  
-Milo!

Milo llegaba al primer recinto y bajaba las escaleras con una sonrisa burlona en sus labios.

-Quiere marcharse, en esas condiciones podrá desfallecer antes de cruzar si quiera la mitad del camino.  
-Cierto, Ángela, deja de jugar al valiente y haznos caso.

Ángela mira al frente y aprieta las riendas del caballo con fuerzas.

-No, no puedo.

La chica sube con dificultad mientras el caballo se comenzaba a menear.

-Señorita escúchenos. Milo busca a Mu!

Antes de que Milo diera un paso dos guardias llegan a ese lugar y observan la escena.

-Valla, valla, valla. Es carne nueva para usted señor Milo.  
-Que envidia, las chicas mas hermosas siempre están a su disposición.

Milo frunce el seño y apretando su puño golpea uno de ellos dejándolo noqueado y en el piso, el otro solo muestra un rostro lleno de miedo.

-Que imprudencia.

Milo ve furioso al soldado.

-Además es pasto fresco para un testarudo carnero.

Sus ojos se encajan mas en el soldado y este comienza a sudar.

-Ve lo mas rápido que tus piernas te den y busca a Mu, es urgente que venga aquí.  
-S- si, señor y disculpe la falta de mi compañero.  
-Milo!.

Aioria hablaba a Milo, mientras este trataba en vano en detener a la chica.

-Olvídalo piernas flacas, será mejor ir a encontrar a ese cornudo personalmente.

Milo había detenido al soldado y barrido una de sus piernas para que perdiera el equilibrio y cayera estrepitosamente al suelo. Este se acerca al caballo que era sostenido por Aioria y extiende sus manos hacia la cintura de la joven, bajándola del animal y cargándola en sus brazos.

-He.  
-Basta de niñerías, te quedas.

Aioria lleva el caballo consigo y se encamina junto con Milo.

-Milo, por que crees que no hice eso desde el principio.  
-Por tonto.  
-Por que la hubiera lastimado, tiene una costilla fracturada.  
-No la apreté muy fuerte. -Debemos advertirle, ella no puede andar por aquí sola, ya viste la reacción de esos soldados.  
-Si, por eso se merecían ese golpe.  
-Me conformo de que no le hayas aplicado ni una de tus agujas.  
-Me quedé con las ganas.

La chica solo miraba a ellos dos en silencio, pero en ese momento se sintió como una niña regañada por su padre, pero por que le dolía tanto lo que Mu le había dicho, al contrario le debió provocar temor.

Mientras dentro del santuario Kiki y Mu regresaban a su casa y sostenían unos pequeños canastos, los cuales llevaban fruta y estos se sorprendieron al ver la puerta entre abierta, Kiki miró a su maestro y permaneció quieto, mientras Mu se encaminaba y entraba al lugar, descubriendo algunas cosas movidas como la mesa y las vendas regadas en la cama.

-Ángela.

Dijo Mu para si, mientras dejaba las cosas en manos de Kiki quien había entrado y este se retiraba sin decir nada.

-Señor Mu! Ángela a…

Kiki ya no pudo decir mas, su maestro veía con detenimiento al frente y este jira a donde él miraba.

-Se te perdió algo Mu?.

Milo le miró con una sonrisa de burla, cosa que le empezó a molestar, en sus brazos se encontraba Ángela quien solo miraba hacia abajo con una expresión algo decaída. Aioria solo le dio un leve golpe a Milo en su brazo como forma de decirle que le parara a sus sarcasmos y caminó hacia Mu con el caballo.

-La chica se disponía a irse del santuario. Lo impedimos ya que en esas condiciones no llegará ni a la mitad.  
Mu miró sorprendido a la joven pero después de recordar lo sucedido el día anterior, pues no era para menos.

-Kiki, lleva el caballo de Ángela a los corrales, dale de comer y beber.  
-Si señor Mu.

Mu mira después a los santos presentes pero con una mirada bastante seria, este después toma a la chica en sus brazos y la introduce a la casa, solo la dejó en la cama y la miró con detenimiento.

-Mu, puedo hablar contigo a solas?.

Aioria le hablaba desde la puerta, Mu solo ve el rostro cabizbajo de la chica para después salir.

-Si ella va estar en el santuario debe estar vigilada por ti, si no estuviéramos hace unos momentos con ella, quien sabe lo que hubiese pasado si esos soldados del santuario la hubiesen visto antes.

Milo hablaba seriamente con Mu mientras este se encontraba con los brazos cruzados.

-La chica te tiene miedo Mu. Acaso la amenazaste de muerte?

Aioria interrumpió las miradas entre Milo y Mu, quien solo apretó levemente sus dientes.

-Jjajaja Mu si no la querías tener aquí me hubieras dicho, no necesitabas amenazarla con matarla.

Milo seguía con sus chistes, pero el mal humor de Mu seguía creciendo al grado que tomó a Milo fuertemente de sus prendas, pero este se contuvo y solo le empujo. Milo se mostró muy serio y este con trabajos fue guiado a otra parte por Aioria.

-Creo que este no es el mejor momento para tus bromas Milo, será mejor regresar a las doce casas, vendremos cuando Mu este de mejor humor.

Ambos chicos se retiran dejando a Mu exaltado, se sentía apenado por la reacción tan vergonzosa que acababa de hacer hacia sus compañeros. Este entra a la casa y se acerca a la chica quien seguía en el mismo lugar donde la dejó con la mirada perdida.  
-Ángela, por que te fuiste?. En esas condiciones no podrás llegar fácilmente a tu casa.

La chica mira a Mu quien había roto el silencio pero después guía su vista a otra parte.

-Perdonen, no reconocía el lugar y tuve miedo, es todo.

Mu miró a la chica algo raro, sabía que mentía, este toma asiento en la orilla de la cama de enfrente, mirando a Ángela a los ojos.

-Por que no me dices la verdad?  
-He!.

Mu siguió viéndola, la chica solo bajó su rostro dando un suspiro para después levantarse de la cama.

-Se cuando no soy bienvenida.

Mu apretó sus puños y miraba al frente, perdiendo de vista a la chica. El silencio duró varios minutos y Mu solo se levantó para salir de la casa. La chica solo baja la mirada y entristece.

-Tenía razón. Huyó, pero porque no me lo dice de frente, es un cobarde.

Ángela habló casi en un susurro y dio la vuelta para ir de regreso a la cama, no se sentía muy bien, pero esta se sobre salta al ver a Mu detrás de ella con un rostro serio, pero si él acababa de salir!.

-No, no soy un cobarde.

Ángela entre sierra sus ojos y se desvanece delante de Mu, el la sostiene y le observa detenidamente, no sabía por cuanto tiempo contempló su rostro, pero comenzó a sentir que algo dentro de el cambiaba, su corazón palpitaba muy fuerte y el calor que su cuerpo despedía lo sentía aun mas cálido, mas que el propio cosmos de la diosa Athena.

Este recuesta a la chica en la cama y la cubre, al sostener su mano le deposita un suave beso en ella, un impulso tal vez, Kiki entraba en ese momento y había visto lo que su maestro hacía y este disimuladamente pasaba, como si no hubiese pasado nada, Mu solo se levanta de la cama y sale de allí.

-Señor Mu adonde va?. -Iré a la cascada a entrenar. Cuida de Ángela.  
-Si señor Mu.

Mu no le dio la cara a su alumno, en cierta forma se sentía avergonzado y sabía que el posiblemente vio lo que había hecho minutos atrás.

Milo llegaba a la quinta casa del zodiaco después de pasar varias horas en su templo a solas, encontrándose con su amigo el León, quien hablaba con Marín.

-Interrumpo.  
-No Milo pasa.  
-Señorita Marín, me alegra verla aquí.  
-Gracias Milo. Bueno, será mejor retirarme, Shina me pidió que entrenara con ella.  
-Tan rápido te vas Marín?.

Milo contestaba algo desilusionado.

-Si, solo le traía esa máscara a Aioria.  
-Máscara? Acaso te piensas ir al bando de las amazonas mi buen amigo.  
-Valla Milo nunca dejaras las bromas cuando tienes la oportunidad. Se la daré a Mu. Ángela no puede pasearse en el santuario sin respetar las reglas.  
-Ha! Entiendo, bien. Me retiro, después pasaré a ver a ese carnero testarudo.  
-Bien.

Milo se aleja al igual que Marín, dejando al león solo. Nuevamente el tiempo de ese día se desvaneció y un nuevo día comenzó, Milo y Aioria tuvieron que posponer su visita con Mu ya que no lo pudieron localizar, ni siquiera en el lugar que acostumbraba él ir a entrenar, su amigo cada vez se ponía mas serio.

Ángela nuevamente se incorpora de la cama y toca su cabeza, el dolor había disminuido a comparación de ayer pero sintió una venda nuevamente cubriendo su frente y esta comenzó a tratar de quitársela.

-No lo hagas, puedes lastimarte.

Ángela dirige su vista al frente y mira a Kiki, quien le traía un tazón hecho de madera y contenía avena.

-Kiki.  
-Buenos días Ángela, como dormiste.  
-Buenos días! Acaso yo.  
-Si, dormiste todo el día de ayer, mas bien los otros dos días anteriores también lo hiciste.

Ángela se sonrojó levemente mientras tomaba el plato que Kiki le había servido y comenzaba a comer.

-Por cierto aquí tiene su vestido, lo lavé, el día que Aioria la encontró estaba muy sucio y le tuvieron que cambiar la ropa.  
-Me cambiaron las ropas!. ¿Quienes.  
-No se preocupe, fue la señorita Marín.

Ángela suspiró aliviada y sigue comiendo su desayuno, después fue guiada por Kiki a uno de los arroyos cercanos donde ella se dio un baño y se puso las ropas limpias que Kiki le había dado, un vestido en color rosa pálido con mangas y se dejó su cabello suelto, así paso el día entero con el pequeño, pero veía que algo le preocupaba.

-Kiki, pasa algo, últimamente te noto algo preocupado.  
-Yo… este…bueno… vera..

La chica ve la dificultad que mostraba Kiki al intentar decirle, que solo niega con su cabeza levemente.

-No Kiki, si no me puedes decir solo dime, no es necesario que te esfuerces o presiones.

Kiki baja su rostro y vuelve a mirar a su amiga quien comenzaba a avanzar hacia la casa.

-Hace ya varios meses el santuario presentó una difícil batalla, muchos de los nuestros murieron y varios acontecimientos hicieron que mi maestro Mu cambiara drásticamente al terminar esa guerra.

Ángela volteó a ver a Kiki mostrándose algo seria, Kiki pensaba que no le creería y decidió omitir ciertos acontecimientos.

-Ya veo, me imagino que debió ser muy difícil para el.  
-Kiki asiente con la cabeza.  
-Quieres que vallamos a la primera casa a ver si lo encontramos?.

Kiki sonríe gentilmente y sigue el camino con ella.

Las doce casas eran ya iluminadas por los rayos rojizos del atardecer y Kiki llegaba a la primera casa junto con Ángela.

Esta se encontraba completamente vacía y con muy poca iluminación, Kiki por su parte llamaba a Mu pero si ningún resultado.

-Que mala suerte no esta aquí.

Ángela mira la desilusión de Kiki.

-Por que no vas donde dijo que el estaría.  
-La cascada?... mmmm.. tal vez.  
-Ve Kiki, eres mas rápido que yo, yo esperare aquí, tal vez regrese.  
-Si, enseguida vengo.

Kiki sale presuroso de la primera casa y después usa su técnica para teletransportarce, eso hizo que Ángela se sorprendiera, recordando lo que pasó antes de caer desmayada.

-Creo que el usó esa técnica, que tonta soy.

La chica se toma la cabeza cerrando sus ojos, a los pocos segundos siente el deseo de adentrase en el templo, con temor lo hace y pese a que este se encontraba solo y con un oscuro interior siguió hasta encontrar la salida, varias casas se mostraban en ese lugar y sintió deseos de atravesarlos, tal ves en una de ellas se encontraba Mu.

-Maestroo!. Donde esta?.

Kiki por su parte se encontraba buscando a su maestro pese al ruidoso caer de la cascada. Mientras en las doce casas ya el sol se había ocultado y Ángela llegaba a la quinta casa, las otras se encontraban vacías y fácilmente pudo llegar hasta virgo. Mas bien, alguien la dejó pasar sin dificultades.

La chica mira la edificación y queda en la entrada, sentía una sensación rara en ese lugar.  
-Pasa, te estaba esperando.

Una voz proveniente del interior sorprende a la joven, quien se mostraba extrañada y dudosa entró, mirando a ambos lados en busca de alguien.

-¿Quién es, que quiere decir con que me estaba esperando.  
-Por que sabía que vendrías.

La chica se detiene al ver a un hombre en posición de oración y emitiendo un ligero resplandor, esta se inca y baja la cabeza en señal de respeto.

-Perdone, no era mi intención de perturbar en su casa, pero solo buscaba a Mu. Pensé que se encontraría aquí.

Shaka guió sus ojos cerrados hacía la joven. La chica a pesar de verlo con ambos ojos cerrados pudo sentir su vista en ella.

-Mu vendrá a ti cuando el momento se presente, no debes ir a buscarlo.

La chica mira desilusionada a otra parte, tenía él razón. Lentamente el ser de Shaka se levanta suspendido para después ponerse de pie frente a la joven y este le estiraba su mano.

-Vamos, alguien quiere verte.

La chica toma la mano del joven y al momento de que se incorporaba una luz extensa se dibuja tras el, dejando ver la salida de esa casa.

-Ángela ya llegué, no lo encontré en ningún la….

Kiki llegaba a la casa pero no se encontraba ella allí.

-Ángela, estas aquí?. Rayos adonde habrá ido?.

Kiki ponía su mirada en el interior del templo.

-Acaso?.

Al llegar al templo de Athena, en la puerta principal, Shaka deja a la joven sola y esta pasó. Una larga alfombra de un color rojo llegaba hasta una corta escalinata, donde una pequeña plataforma se dejaba ver y tras de ella una larga cortina carmín, la chica mira detenidamente el lugar y ve las majestuosas pinturas y el largo espejo que se encontraba en el muro.  
-Así que tú eres Ángela.

La voz de una mujer se escuchó en el templo, no se había dado cuenta de la llegada de aquella joven de larga cabellera violácea, pero pronto sintió un gran cosmos que comenzó a rodear levemente a la diosa formando una figura espectacular detrás de ella representando la gran estatua de Atenea. Ángela al ver tan magnifico espectáculo y aquel cosmos tan luminoso se dio cuenta que en verdad estaba delante de una diosa y se arrodilló frente a ella, Saori le mostraba unos ojos pasivos dándole la bienvenida a su invitada con su brillante cosmo energía.

-Si, soy yo. Le agradezco que me haya dejado pasar aquella vez, Milo me contó. Y disculpe si he entrado aquí como una intrusa a su santuario, aceptare el castigo.  
-No tengo por que hacerlo.  
-¿Cómo.  
-Ángela, crees en el destino.  
-No, no mucho.  
-El destino y las estrellas con las que uno nacen en esta vida tienen un propósito, tú tienes una misión importante al igual que mis caballeros al nacer, vinieron con el propósito de hacer prevalecer la paz y la justicia. Ángela, uno de mis caballeros necesita de tu ayuda, es a ti, a la única que escuchara.  
-Uno de sus caballeros!.

Ángela se mostraba sorprendida, Athena asiente con la cabeza y sonríe.

-Poco podré hacer yo, la mas adecuada para esta prueba eres tu, créeme estaré infinitamente agradecida.

La chica duda un poco pero al ver aquel rostro compasivo de la diosa acepta.

-Si está en mis manos y puedo ayudar, con gusto lo haré, espero no fallar.  
-Se que no lo harás, solo te pido seas fuerte y creas en el.

La chica asiente. Fuera del recinto Shaka aguardaba, las puertas fueron abiertas y la joven salía, Shaka nuevamente la guió hasta la primera casa, allí encontraron a un Kiki impaciente, pero al ver a Ángela bajando con un rostro sereno y acompañado por Shaka se sintió reconfortado.

-Señor Shaka.  
-Suerte pequeño, siento que a partir de ahora las cosas cambiaran.  
-He!

Kiki miraba extrañado a Shaka, quien comenzaba a retirarse.

-Señor Shaka. Gracias.

La voz de Ángela hace que Shaka se detenga y esbozara una sonrisa agradeciéndole al caballero, quien solo miró por entre su hombro y sonrió, para alejarse nuevamente.

-Vamos Kiki, regresemos a casa.  
-Si.

Ambos regresaron a casa pero se dieron cuenta que esta seguía vacía, Mu no se había parado por allí y dudaron que lo hiciera en un buen tiempo mas. La madrugada transcurrió y Kiki fue vencido por el sueño y este aguardaba sentado en la mesa, Ángela llevó a Kiki a su cama con algo de trabajo y lo cubrió, su cama se encontraba frente a la ventana la cual estaba abierta y dejaba entrar los rayos plateados de la Luna, los cuales iluminaban el rostro de Kiki, Ángela pudo ver la tristeza que el pequeño tenía que no evitó contagiarse, mirando al cielo suplicaba poder ayudarlo y mas a Mu.

Continuara….

Pues ya ando de nuevo por aquí y pues trato de poner los capítulos con mas dialogo y menos monologo o será guión:p ya ven luego esta lectora se emociona y quiere describir millones de cosas y dejando atrás los diálogos de los personajes, espero no pase de nuevo jejejej.

Saludos a….

Elena: Muchacha pues cualquier comentario y faltillas que se me escapen pues hay mándame mis cocos jejeje. Un enorme saludo.

Lady Fiorella: Jjajaja estuvo bueno lo del burro alado jjejeje, si me hizo reír mucho y es que cuando lo vi en el ova de Hades cuando Shiryu le explicaba con peras y manzanas el que el fénix no peleará con ellos pues si me dieron ganas de zapearlo yo misma. Y pues Ángelita ya tiene estancia en el santuario.

Xanxel: Llegará esa parte si que si, pero pues quiero ver que muevo o hago para que se vea especial la cosa y que bueno que te siga gustando.

Pilla Doll: Ya ves a esta servidora luego se le botan las cabras bien severo, lo de guión te refieres a que vez poco dialogo, ejjeje por que luego me pierdo. Saludos y gracias por la sugerencia.


	6. Mi mensaje

Mi mensaje y mi última enseñanza. 

En una cama un pequeño dormía y en la misma, una joven mujer se encontraba sentada acomodada en la pared y así ella quedó toda la noche. El pequeño aun no despertaba y Ángela decidió prepararle algo, aún era muy temprano para despertarlo así que decidió ir a un pequeño huerto que se encontraba alejado de ahí y recolectar algo para desayunar.

-Eres un testarudo.

Las voces fuertes de unas personas discutiendo la hicieron detenerse y acercarse a donde provenían. En ese lugar apartado una explanada grande se encontraba, al parecer en ese lugar acostumbraban a entrenar los caballeros de oro, allí se encontraba Milo, Aioria, y sorpresivamente también Mu.

-No, los únicos testarudos son ustedes, no entienden que a mi no me pasa nada.

Mu exclamaba con molestia y sus puños eran apretados fuertemente, mientras Ángela veía perfectamente la escena escondida tras el muro de piedra que rodeaba la explanada.

-No entiendes, nosotros no queremos molestarte, tu actitud a cambiado, desde la guerra contra Hades, no eres el mismo.  
-Y como quisieras que fuera Aioria.

La voz fría de Mu congeló al guerrero del león, al igual que su mirada.

-No lo vez, si se presenta una guerra en estos momentos, tu no darías el 100 en la batalla, tu mente esta en otro lado, a decir verdad ese brillo como caballero dorado ya no existe, puesto que tus prioridades han desaparecido, mas bien tu mismo los has enterrado, nada te importa ya.

Milo empezaba a subir su tono de voz, Mu sintió esas palabras como si fueran un golpe.

-No digas tonterías, mi prioridad, el defender mi casa y a Atenea no han cambiado. Si se presentara una nueva guerra santa daría todo.  
-No digas mentiras Mu. El brillo que mostraba el carnero se ha perdido. Tu mismo lo has notado, ni si quiera has podido reparar tu armadura.

Un golpe mas para el Lemuriano por las palabras del escorpión, este solo baja la cabeza y levemente dejaba de apretar sus manos. Ángela a pesar de que no sabía perfectamente a que se referían, sabía que algo había hecho que Mu dejara sus trabajos y estos no fueran como antes y fallara.

-Ya escuché suficiente, no necesito nada, no me pasa nada, no se a que viene tanta preocupación.  
-Solo nos preocupamos por ti Mu, acaso no somos camaradas?.

Mu mira nuevamente a Aioria.

-Parece que fuese un niño, no me pasa nada y si necesitara de algún consejo ya hubiese ido donde Atenea o con Shaka. Ahora si me disculpan me iré a otro lado a entrenar.

Milo y Aioria vieron con desilusión a Mu alejarse, Ángela se retira de allí, ya había escuchado suficiente.

Kiki despertó por el aroma que llegaba a embriagar el lugar.

-Huele bien.  
-Buenos días Kiki, gustas desayunar.  
-Claro!

Kiki se levanta de la cama rápidamente y se acerca a la mesa, comenzando a comer a una velocidad sorprendente el desayuno, mientras Ángela se sentaba al frente y bebía un poco de jugo.

-Oye, yo debería haberte preparado de desayunar, aun no estas bien.

Kiki hablaba con la boca llena, Ángela solo sonreía.

-Me siento mucho mejor, ya casi no hay dolor.  
-Eso es gracias al señor Mu, es bueno para curar.

Nuevamente ese nombre, ella solo baja la mirada, recordando lo sucedido esta mañana.

-Iré a buscar al señor Mu después de entrenar.  
-Entrenaras solo!.  
-Si, Mu me enseñó que no debo depender mucho de él para seguir entrenando.

Ángela le miró sorprendida.

-Gracias Ángela estuvo delicioso. Nos veremos en la tarde.  
-Cuídate Kiki.

Kiki salía rápidamente de la casa y este agitaba su mano, Ángela quedó nuevamente sola, pero eso no era lo que verdaderamente le entristecía. Ese día le pareció eterno, no había mucho que hacer y decidió acomodar la casa y preparar la comida para cuando llegara Kiki de entrenar, esta se encontraba secando un plato cuando siente la presencia de alguien detrás de ella, asustada voltea rápido y se sorprende tanto al ver a Mu que deja caer el plato, el cual se estrelló en el piso.

-Santo cielo, así entran!.  
-Ya te estas acostumbrando.  
-Como!  
-No te desmayaste.

Ángela sintió ruborizarse así que desvía la mirada, aun que Mu lo nota.

-Toma.

Mu le extiende una máscara completamente plateada a la joven quien la toma.

-Y esto.  
-Eres una mujer, en el santuario no puede haber mujeres salvo las amazonas, así que tendrás que usarla mientras estés aquí.

Ángela muestra un semblante triste y comienza a colocársela, Mu no dijo mas y salió de allí, después de que saliera se inclinó a recoger los platos rotos.

Al llegar la tarde tal y como Kiki lo había dicho, después de entrenar se fue en busca de su maestro, Ángela por mientras sacaba al caballo de los establos, así esta lo guió a unas ruinas alejadas del santuario y las doce casas, las ruinas de un templo casi destruido y vacío daban vista a el extenso mar de Grecia, la chica decidió cepillar al caballoallí.

-Que haces aquí.  
-Mu!. Yo. Kiki te esta buscando.  
-Eso no responde lo que te pregunte.

Nuevamente serio Mu se dirigía a Ángela, quien a pesar de tener la máscara puesta podía vérsele un rostro preocupado.

-Veo que me hiciste caso.

La chica asiente tocándose la máscara.

-Desde tiempos de la mitología, Athena no aprobaba que las mujeres estuvieran en un lugar donde solo los guerreros predominaban, de hecho no le gustó que ellas la defendieran, pero les dio una oportunidad, usando esa máscara olvidarían su feminidad, y los guerreros las verían como otros camaradas. Tú no eres una guerrera, pero si una mujer, la única quien puede pasar por aquella ley es la misma Athena.

El silencio reinó por unos minutos, las manos de Ángela comenzaban a dejar de cepillar al caballo y lentamente dejaba el cepillo a un lado.

-Me alegro de verlo.  
-A mí!  
-Si, sabe, quisiera pedirle una disculpa, por mi culpa el otro día fue reprendido.  
-Escuchaste?.

Mu le da la espalda, dando unos cuantos pasos al interior del templo.

-No fue mi intención, solo que Milo habló muy fuerte y resaltó la parte que no podía pasearme libremente por el santuario. Solo eso escuche.

Mu le mira por entre su hombro.

-No debes pedir disculpas por cosas tan insignificantes, a este paso pedirás perdón por todo.

Sus ojos celestes se desviaron un poco y sosteniendo el cepillo cerca de su pecho. Mu solo se sentó en la escalinata y frotó sus ojos con la yema de sus dedos.

-Se encuentra cansado. Por que no regresa a casa?

Mu solo dejó salir una ligera risa.

-Usted también me sermoneará?.

Ángela frunció levemente el seño y tomó las riendas de su caballo, dando media vuelta comenzó a avanzar.

-Solo le hice una sugerencia.

Lentamente esta comenzaba a avanzar, mientras Mu la veía alejarse.

-Ángela.

Esta se detiene y mira por entre su hombro.

-¿Cómo esta Kiki?.

Poniéndose de frente mira a Mu.

-Preocupado. Como le dije, fue a buscarlo. Seguramente aún lo hace.

Mu solo baja la cabeza, la chica solo suspira y deja al caballo comenzando a adentrarse al templo, Mu se extrañó que esta le siguiera de largo.

-No es maravillosa esta vista.  
-He.  
-No muchas veces puedo ver el sol ponerse desde aquí.

Mu quedó en silencio, en cierta forma le pareció una forma ridícula para desviar el tema.

-Ángela, a que ha venido.  
-Yo?. Pues solo asear a mi caballo.

Una ligera sonrisa salió de él.

-Por un momento pensé que me sermonearía, es la única que falta por hacerlo.  
-Para que?. Además soy mala dando sermones o consejos, creo que las personas mas capacitadas aquí son Atena y Shaka.

Mu asintió.

-Pero se hacer algo mejor que eso.  
-Algo mejor?.

Ella asiente con la cabeza.

-Y que es eso que sabe hacer mejor.  
-Escuchar.

Ambos quedan en silencio por unos segundos, Ángela después se pone enfrente de el y le estira su mano. Mu la miró fijamente.

-Vamos es noche y usted necesita una buena cena y descansar.

Los ojos aceitunados del lemuriano miraron a aquella mujer que gentilmente le daba la mano, este la toma incorporándose, Ángela tomaba las riendas de su caballo jalándolo, pero esta jamás suelta la mano del ariano, quien solo veía al frente. Los dedos de Mu se encontraban estiradas, rehusándose a aprisionar aquella mano que suavemente le sostenía, pero poco a poco la fue tomando.

Al llegar a la casa Mu tomó asiento y Ángela se encargó de servirle de cenar, Mu de tan agotado que se encontraba, después de comer solo se dejó caer a la cama, quedando profundamente dormido, solo notó como Ángela le tapaba con una frazada. Kiki llegaba al poco rato con un gesto decaído.

-No tuve suerte.  
-Kiki!.

Ángela le sonríe y le guiaba con su dedo hacia la cama de su maestro.

-Maestro!.

Kiki sonreía al igual que su amiga.

-Pero donde.  
-Por que no mejor cenas y te vas a dormir temprano, seguramente ambos entrenaran mañana.  
-Cierto.

Kiki por fin se sentía aliviado y Ángela por fin vio ese rostro alegre en el infante. Al día siguiente Mu se levanta de la cama, sus energías habían regresado después de esas noches en la que sus pensamientos y recuerdos le evitaron descansar.

Ángela se encontraba dormida sentada en una de las sillas de la mesa y parte de su cuerpo descansando sobre esta. Este se levanta y rosa su mano sobre el hombro de la chica. Ángela lentamente abría sus ojos.

-Kiki!  
-No.  
-Señor Mu, que tal descansó.

Ángela miraba sonriente a Mu, este solo le asentía con la cabeza dibujando una ligera sonrisa.

-Kiki. Arriba, es hora de entrenar.

Kiki quien se encontraba completamente extendido con la boca abierta, abrió los ojos rápidamente y se incorporo de la cama.

-Señor Mu!. Si en seguida estoy listo.

Ángela y Mu sonrieron. Al ya estar listos, Kiki fue el primero en salir y adelantarse, Ángela observó desde la puerta, Mu pasaba de largo acomodándose una especie de toga color vino que rodeaba sus hombros. Este estaba ya por irse cuando mira de reojo a la chica.

-Ángela. Quisiera que fueras al templo de ayer, al ponerse el sol.

Esta muestra sorpresa y solo asiente, Mu sin decir mas se aleja.

-Estas loco Milo.  
-Que.  
-Como se te ocurre que yo haría eso con Marín.  
-Ya dilo gato santurrón, si le has quitado la máscara.  
-Bueno, quitado, quitado, no. Mira ese no es Mu?.

Ambos miran al frente y ven a Mu entrenando con Kiki.

-Ese enano se nota feliz.  
-Crees que ya reaccionó.  
-Tal vez. Pero quien lo convenció?  
-El cosmo de Mu aun se encuentra agitado, se ha tranquilizado solo un poco.  
-Shaka! Que rayos haces aquí!.

Milo preguntaba sorprendido, Shaka solo mostró una leve sonrisa.

-Solo vine a comprobar algo.  
-Comprobar?

Aioria preguntaba dudoso.

-Algo sabes Shaka, por que no nos lo dices.  
-Que impaciente eres Milo.  
-Shaka, sabes que siempre soy así.

Mientras en la casa de Mu Ángela se encontraba lavando los platos cuando se queda quieta mirando fijamente el reflejo de este.

-Hoy en el templo, que querrá, acaso es que me regresará a casa, si es así, por que me siento triste?.

Esta deja el plato sobre la mesa y se dirige a la ventana. El recuerdo de aquella visita a la diosa Athena le vino a la mente.

-Acaso?. Mu es el caballero que se refería Athena? De no ser así, por que siempre lo llevo en mi mente?.

Sus ojos no evitaron abrirse de par en par dentro de esa máscara, el parecía un hombre bastante centrado, pero en aquella discusión entre hombres el día anterior le hizo pensar.

-Que, estas diciendo que Atenea le encomendó a Ángela a Mu!.

Aioria sonaba exaltado y muy sorprendido, Milo solo escuchaba de pie cruzado de brazos y con la vista serrada, no parecía en absoluto impresionado.

-Me extraña que reacciones así Aioria, después de lo que te conté el otro día.  
-Pues la verdad si lo han hecho, mas por la visita que Ángela le hizo a Atena.  
-Shaka, ya vasta de silencio, aquí hay algo raro.

El rostro de el ser mas cercano a un dios se posó frente a Milo.

-Una nueva guerra se aproxima.

Ambos caballeros quedaron paralizados. Shaka solo desvía la mirada dirigiéndola hacia donde Mu y Kiki entrenaban.

-Solo cuatro de nosotros podremos combatir en esa batalla y Mu es uno de los nuestros, si el va a esta batalla, solo regresaríamos con una armadura que es portada por un cadáver. Por eso es importante que Mu salga de esa depresión y su cosmos luminoso vuelva a brillar como antes y así repare las sagradas armaduras.

Aioria sin decir nada comienza a caminar.

-A donde vas.  
-Iré a donde Ángela. Le ayudaré.  
-No seas tonto.  
-¿Qué dices?.

Aioria veía molesto a Shaka.

-Tu mismo velo. La chica hizo algo insignificante y su ira desapareció. Mu ahora esta en manos de aquella mensajera.

Milo mostraba una mirada seria a Mu y al infante luchando, su semblante era muy serio y este seguía con ambos brazos cruzados, para después dar media vuelta y dirigirse a su templo.

-A donde vas Milo.  
-Ya lo escuchaste Aioria. Ahora esta en manos de esa chiquilla el que Mu recapacite y te soy sincero, lo esta haciendo bastante bien.

Aioria se rasca la cabeza y sonríe, Shaka solo esboza una sonrisa y se aleja, Aioria hace lo mismo, allí ya no había nada que hacer, solo prepararse.  
La hora llegó, Ángela se encontraba en aquel recinto y ya el sol se había ocultado, recargada en un pilar esta escuchó los pasos de alguien acercarse, Mu llegaba y este mostraba su rostro al frente e igual de serio. Ángela se separó del pilar y comenzó a caminar hacia él y ambos quedan en medio del templo.

-Disculpa la demora.  
-Descuida no fue mucho lo que espere.

Mu observa a la chica detenidamente, Ángela no evita sentirse algo apenada y desvía la mirada.

-Y bien, para que me querías.  
Mu entrecierra sus ojos y queda callado por algunos segundos.

-Ni si quiera me e tomado la molestia en decirte como te has sentido, después de todo, el culpable de que tuvieras ese accidente fui yo.  
-He!. No te preocupes, estoy bien, gracias a ti.

Ángela se sentía muy incomoda y apretaba sus dedos nerviosamente.

-Además, alejemos eso de los culpables, que nunca terminaríamos, ya pasó.

Esta se aleja y abraza su cuerpo con sus manos, Mu solo la sigue.

-Este templo pertenecía a mi maestro. Aquí el me enseñó varias cosas.

La voz seria desapareció, Ángela lo nota y mira con atención a Mu, quien tomaba asiento en la orilla del templo y esta hace lo mismo.

-Ángela, tu eres huérfana no es así.  
-Si.

La voz de ella se notaba algo triste en esta sola palabra. Mu muestra una sonrisa y se acerca a ella, su mano tomaba el mentón de la chica y le quitaba la máscara con cuidado.

-Así esta mejor verdad?

Ella sonríe.

-Se muy poco de ti, a pesar de que ya hemos estado juntos por estos días. -Bueno, no se que decir de mi, es poco.  
-Quien te enseñó a cocinar?.

Ángela mira Mu.

-Mi madre, ella tenía un restaurante justamente en donde esta mi escuela.  
-Y por que no seguiste en ello, eres buena.  
-No quise por que eso me traería recuerdos de ella, la comida se agria con recuerdos así. La vida también.

Mu parecía entender en cierta forma lo que ella decía.

-Pero decidí superarlo, aun que vivía solo con mi madre ella nunca quiso que me deprimiera y siguiera mi sueño, enseñar. El restaurante era sueño de ella, no el mío, su conocimiento me lo dejó y aun lo hago.

Ambos quedaron callados, Mirando el extenso mar.

-Tu…. Cosmos. Es igual de luminoso que el de Shaka?

Mu mira sorprendido a Ángela, y este dando ligeros movimientos a su cabeza asentía. Pero no, le apenaba admitirlo, mentía, su brillo desapareció, en ese momento le avergonzaría hacerlo encender.

-Las guerras hacen que el brillo se pierda.  
-Las guerras.  
-Si quieres comprender lo que digo debes de tener tu mente abierta, y creer en mí.

Ángela asiente.

-No hace mucho en una noche así varias estrellas fugaces surcaron los cielos. Hermoso fenómeno pero era augurio de muerte.

Este hace una pausa.

-Espectros llegaron a este santuario atacándolo, aquel que antes fue mi maestro, fiel a Athena y me enseñara lo que se, ahora era mi enemigo.

Los ojos de Ángela mostraron sorpresa, pero no dijo nada.

-Yo fui el primero en combatir y por primera vez en varios años no obedecí las órdenes de mi maestro. La guerra que se desató trajo varias muertes y en ocasiones sentía que entre caballeros nos amotinábamos. Tarde me di cuenta que mi maestro había vendido su alma a un dios perverso, pero seguía siéndole fiel a su diosa, pese a que repetidas veces la palabra traidor resonaba en sus oídos. No hubo tiempo para decir la última palabra de maestro a pupilo. Había muerto desde hacía ya varios años y él se levantaba nuevamente con armaduras dadas por otro dios.

Ángela seguía con ese semblante de asombro, pero vio que el rostro de Mu lucía decaído, sufría.

-Debió ser doloroso, más porque tú viviste la primera batalla.

Mu pone atención en lo que decía mirándola.

-Te sientes mal por que no hubo la última palabra, por que juraste que era traidor.

El rostro del ariano se desvió de la vista de ella y apretó con fuerzas sus manos.

-Te has puesto a pensar que es lo que el sintió, crees que el no quería darte la última enseñanza.  
-No, no, me había puesto a pensar en eso.

Mu guardó silencio, Ángela mira al cielo y se acomoda en las escalinatas para estar levemente recostada en ellas.

-Dirás que estoy loca, pero siento que tu maestro también se alegró en verte, seguramente el a de estar orgulloso de ti, por lo valiente que combatiste a pesar de tenerlo de rival.  
-Tu crees?.

Ángela asiente con la cabeza. Mu miró nuevamente al cielo quedando callado por largo rato.

-Cada ves que miras al cielo, te acuerdas de él.  
-Si. La estrella de Aries se acomoda perfectamente en esta dirección y en la primera casa.  
-Su constelación?.

Ángela levanta su dedo índice al cielo tratando de formar el dibujo de la estrella con la punta de su dedo. Mu sonríe levemente y se recuesta a su lado y sostiene su mano.

-Su estrella comienza aquí.

Mu guiaba la mano de la chica como si dibujaran juntos la constelación de Aries, Ángela por primera vez notó la diferencia que había en la formación de las estrellas, notando perfectamente la figura del carnero. Los dedos de mu resbalaron por el brazo extendido de la joven quien bajó su brazo lentamente para incorporarse. Mu hace lo mismo y mira hacia otro lado, no se supo como, pero ambos ya se encontraban mas juntos de lo normal, el rostro de Mu bajó levemente queriendo ocultar su tristeza tras esos flequillos violáceos, lentamente recargó su barbilla en ella, Ángela se sorprende, pero después muestra una mirada diferente, sus brazos lentamente rodearon el cuerpo de Mu quien tenía la mirada al frente, al sentir aquel calor que ella producía cerró sus ojos, no evitando dejar salir una pequeña lágrima que no fue percibida por la chica. Mu ya no detuvo su desahogo y abrazó a la chica sosteniéndola con fuerzas de su espalda, aferrándola hacia el. Sin darse cuenta una cosmo energía entraba en aquel recinto en forma de múltiples estelas luminosas, las cuales rodearon todo el templo.

-Mu, tengo, tengo mucho sueño.  
-Ángela!.

El cuerpo de ella se mostró ligero, al igual que el sonido de su voz y sus manos soltaron la espalda de Mu.

-Solo esta dormida, no te preocupes.  
-He! Quien es?.

Mu se escuchó molesto mirando en el interior, sosteniendo a la joven.

-Ya no me recuerdas Mu?.

La imagen transparente de un hombre de verdes cabellos y un largo manto parecido al de un patriarca comenzaba a tomar forma frente a Mu.

-Maestro Shión!

La figura asiente tomando forma, Mu recuesta a la joven en el piso con cuidado, Shión se arrodilla y toca la frente de esta.

-Veo que te agradó la mensajera que envié.  
-Usted la envió!  
Este se incorpora y camina al interior del templo.

-Si, he intentado contactarme contigo, pero jamás hubo resultado, tu mente, tu alma, todo en ti se encontraba cerrado.

Mu camina hacia el, Shión miraba a la chica que yacía en el piso.

-Vi en ella el poder de convencerte, de abrirte, incluso su mente sin querer siempre estaba preocupada por ti.

Shión mira a los ojos a su pupilo.

-Mu, el mensaje es sobre tu última enseñanza.  
-Mi última enseñanza. .  
-Mu, ya no hay mas que enseñarte, lo has aprendido todo y en tantos años ni en la guerra santa te lo pude decir, cuando te pusiste en frente de mi, el como evitaste a cualquier costo el paso por tu templo me sentí orgulloso de ti, de mi pupilo.  
-Maestro.

Mu cae arrodillado frente a el y sus ojos comenzaron a humedecerse nuevamente.

-Toma tus herramientas Mu, vuelve a darles vida a las armaduras, ella ya lo hizo, muéstrale el verdadero brillo del guardián de Aries.  
-Maestro!.

Una luz blanca y segadora inundó el lugar, Shión había desaparecido, dejando nuevamente el oscurecer de la noche.

-Maestro, esta en definitiva es la última despedida, el mensaje que ella traía era sobre mi última enseñanza, el de reunirnos. Sobre todo el de recordarme que siendo caballeros, las camaradas no siempre estarán con nosotros después de una batalla.

Mu voltea hacia Ángela, para después ir con ella, este la toma suavemente entre sus brazos y la acomoda en una repisa de mármol que se encontraba en una de las esquinas del templo.

-Gracias Ángela. Por un momento te pierdo, perdóname, por ser tan tonto.

El sonido de su corazón al palpitar podía escucharse fuertemente y sentía que el eco lo amplificaba, su rostro bajó lentamente al de ella hasta sentir su aliento y casi rozar sus labios.

-Mu!.

Mu se incorpora rápidamente viendo que alguien se encontraba fuera del templo.

-Milo.  
-Sentí un cosmos poderoso y provenía de aquí.

Milo jira a su lado y ve a la chica inconsciente.

-¿Pero que pasó.  
-Nada. Shión estuvo aquí.  
-Shión!

Mu asiente.

-Ahora entiendo por que el cosmos me pareció familiar.  
-¿Dónde estoy?.

La voz de Ángela fue escuchada por Mu y este se dirige con ella al igual que Milo.

-Tranquila, te quedaste dormida.  
-Milo!.

Este ve a Mu y nota la máscara tirada al final del templo.

-Mu que hiciste?.

Ambos miraron a Milo dudosos.

-Le explicaste a ella lo que pasa cuando un hombre ve su rostro?

Ángela miró a Mu, quien lucía serio.

-Que pasa? Es una falta?  
-Si.  
-Grandioso y ahora que hago?

Milo sonrió burlón.

-Casarte con el.

Los ojos de Ángela se abrieron de par en par.

-O matarlo, tú elijes.

Milo comenzó a reírse a carcajadas, Ángela ya no lo tomó muy enserio.

-Vasta Milo.

Mu le dio un golpe en el brazo.

-Valla eso si es golpe. Menos mal, ha regresado el Mu que conozco.

Milo sonríe al igual que Mu.

-Les debo una disculpa a ti y a Aioria.  
-No nos debes nada, nos damos por saldados con que tú ya estés como siempre.

Ambos se estrechan las manos, Ángela veía por primera vez a Mu sonreír.

-Sintió eso?.

Dentro del templo de Shaka Atena llegaba y este se ponía a un lado de la figura que se encontraba orando.

-Si.

Esta sonríe viendo a la salida.

-De nuevo hay un cosmos brillando en Aries.

El rostro de la diosa se mostraba radiante y alegre, viendo la entrada, en aquella noche una estrella fugaz atravesaba la constelación de Aries.

Continuara….

Saludos….

Elena: Pues si ambos si se pican al rato amanecen hinchados. Gracias por el dato lo estoy tomando en cuenta :p.

Xanxel: jeje pues perdona la demora pero ahora se me juntaron varias cosas pero ya estoy comenzando el otro Cáp. para ahora si ponerlo rápido. Y de que habrá beso y apapachos pues si habrá jejjee así que solo ten a tu espíritu chocarrero quieto por algunos capitulillos mas, y te prometo que habrá bessshhhoootttteeee.

Mirna: Bienvenida a este loco fic de esta servidora y me alegro un chorro y dos montones al saber que este les esta gustando.

Como lo he dicho anteriormente este fic vive de sus comentarios, por eso sigue adelante ya que impulsan a esta servidora.

Saludos a la banda lectora.


	7. Visita mortal de viejos camaradas

**_Visita mortal de viejos camaradas_**. 

Calurosa tarde en el santuario, pero esta pronosticaba que dentro de un breve momento una tormenta llegaría, un loco verano en Grecia.

Una sombra escurría casi como arrastrada por el viento, era la sombra de una chica que parecía estar flotando entre recuerdos.

Esa mañana se extrañó que Mu le diera alcance en el lugar donde ella acostumbraba a bañarse, claro fue un accidente.

* * *

En los entrenamientos Mu miraba a su pupilo, pero las palabras del escorpión resonaban en su cabeza a cada rato.  
Le explicaste a ella lo que pasa cuando un hombre ve su rostro?  
Ángela miró a Mu, quien lucía serio.

-Que pasa? Es una falta?  
-Si.  
-Grandioso y ahora que hago?

Milo sonrió burlón.

-Casarte con el.

Los ojos de Ángela se abrieron de par en par.

-O matarlo, tú elijes.

Las risas de el santo del escorpión aun sonaban en su cabeza, lo peor es que si el estaba siendo tajante en las reglas con Ángela sobre el uso de la máscara, era increíble que el rompiera la primordial, no quitársela.

-Que tonto soy.

Cerraba sus ojos y sostenía con fuerzas su cabeza.

-Pasa algo maestro Mu.  
-No Kiki. A decir verdad, necesito hacer una cosa, no te importa quedarte solo unos momentos.  
-No señor Mu, de hecho le iba a pedir que me dejara ir con los otros alumnos del santuario a entrenar.

Mu sonríe aliviado.

-Discúlpame Kiki por dejarte tanto tiempo solo, lo recompensaré, lo prometo.  
-Pierda cuidado, bueno nos veremos mas al rato.  
-¡Kiki!.

Mu se escuchó algo autoritario.

-No seas tan rudo con ellos, recuerda que su nivel es mas bajo que el tuyo.  
-Está bien maestro no se preocupe.

Kiki se aleja corriendo del lugar, Mu solo lo observaba alegre y cruzado de brazos. Este después se dirige a la casa y abre la puerta tocando levemente en ella, pero le extrañó que no hubiese contestación.

-Ángela esta ahí!

Mu entra y observa el lugar.

-Donde habrá ido?.

Susurraba mirando el lugar. Se encontraba todo ordenado.

-Creo haber escuchado que iría a lavar la ropa de Kiki, iré a ver si esta allá.

Mientras en el río, Ángela terminaba de lavar la ropa y esta se secaba la frente con la mano, si que hacía calor esa mañana. Esta mira el cristalino río y tentada solo sonríe, viendo a todos lados se percata que se encuentra sola y detrás de una gran roca decide desvestirse y quitarse la sofocante máscara que la cubría, para después meterse al agua, esta se encontraba perfecta y la refrescaba, así que decidió zambullirse dentro de esta por un rato.  
Mu en ese momento había llegado al lugar, y miraba a todos lados, percatándose del cesto con la ropa lavada, pero no a la joven, Ángela en ese momento salía a flote, sus ojos se encontraban cerrados y sus cabellos tapaban su busto mientras el agua cubría de sus caderas hacia abajo. Mu quedó estático, mirando a la mujer hasta que esta enderezó su rostro y lo vio, dejando escapar un grito.

-Lo siento, no pensé…

Mu le daba la espalda tapando sus ojos con su mano derecha y apretando su puño izquierdo.

-Maldición, que clase de caballero soy, me quedé como un estupido parado.

Mu se decía para si, Ángela por el nervio pisa en falso y la corriente la lleva a un lugar mas profundo, cuando intenta ascender esta se da cuenta que había introducido su pie en exceso entre las piedras del río y esta la habían atrapado e intenta salir del apuro, Mu le extrañó que la chica se quedara muy callada.

-¡Ángela!.

Este mira lentamente hacia atrás y se da cuenda que ella no se encontraba, sus ojos se movían de un lado a otro y ella no salía. Pronto sintió la desesperación de la joven por zafarse y este se arroja al agua, Ángela seguía esforzándose, cuando siente que alguien apartaba fácilmente las rocas que aprisionaban su pie y la subía a la superficie.

-Te encuentras bien?.

Los ojos aceitunados del Lemuriano miraban los celestes de la joven, quien se encontraba asustada y respirando agitada.

-S-si, gra-gracias.

La chica comienza a sonrojarse mas, un hombre la sostenía de sus caderas y ella se encontraba desnuda, Mu igualmente comenzó a sonrojarse, tenía a la chica sin ropas y pegada a su cuerpo y esto hacía que los colores le subieran al rostro. Su mano rápidamente sacó la toga vino que siempre tenía enzima de sus ropas y envolvía a la joven con esta para así sacarla del agua.  
Mu la deja cerca de sus prendas y este se encamina hacia otro lado.

-Vístete, te esperaré del otro lado, necesito hablar con tigo.

Mu sin mirarla siguió de largo y se lleva el cesto consigo, Ángela se viste rápido y se dirige con él, este se encontraba recargado sobre un árbol aún con las ropas húmedas y cruzado de brazos, en ese lugar se podría apreciar gran vegetación debido al río, Ángela aparece ya arreglada con su cabello suelto y esta sostenía en una mano la máscara, mientras su rostro lucía algo avergonzado y bajo.

-Perdona, no sabía que te encontrabas bañando.

Mu habló muy seco, y con los ojos serrados, Ángela toma asiento a un lado de él sobre el césped, esta asiente levemente, no habló. Mu se pone frente de ella y agachándose, percibiendo su seriedad, pues su vista se encontraba puesta en el suelo.

-Toma.

Una daga larga con una empuñadura liza y dorada era puesta frente a ella.

-Y esto?.

Mu se levanta y camina hacia otro lado, dándole la espalda.  
-Si un hombre ve tu rostro usando esa máscara comete una grave falta, dañando tu honor.  
-Pero? Para que me das esta daga?.

Mu aún de espalda y con la vista al frente comenzaba hablarle, igualmente con ese tono serio.

-Si un hombre ve tu rostro tienes dos cosas para limpiar tu honor. Debes matarlo o..

Este mira a la joven quien ya se había puesto de pie.

-Amarlo.

Mu habló como si fuese un susurro, pareciera que esa palabra fuese la mas difícil de pronunciar. Ángela quedó en silencio y una gran sorpresa se dibujaba en su rostro, pero después cambió ese semblante a uno mas serio y se acercó a Mu, quien se enderezó frente a la joven, la frágil mano dirigía el filo hacia el cuello de Mu, quien solo miraba serio a la chica desde que comenzó a caminar.

-No me importa, viviré con la deshonra.

Con un ágil movimiento esta baja el arma resbalándola por su mano y llevar el mango hacia Mu, quien lo toma, Ángela toma el cesto de ropa y se aleja.

-Que clase de decisión es esa.  
-Solo yo me entiendo.

Mu se encamina hacia ella, poniéndose enfrente, quitándole el cesto y colocándolo en el suelo aun lado de él.

-Creo que no entendiste.  
-Si entendí muy bien. Y no acepto ninguna.  
-Se podría saber por que.  
-En primera, ya habías visto mi rostro desde hace mucho. Acepté ponerme esa sofocante cosa para no meterlo en líos, no dije que aceptaría el rito.  
Mu se aleja de allí sin decir mas, Ángela solo sostiene su frente, mirando la prenda color vino de el Ariano en el cesto, pareciera que había ofendido a Mu.

Milo caminaba por el santuario, viendo detenidamente las peleas entre los caballeros mientras ve a Mu caminar aprisa hacia su templo.

-Mu, que bueno que te veo.

Milo se acerca a su lado siguiendo el paso de su amigo.

-Pasa algo?

Mu no contesto.

-Valla tan mal están las cosas?.

Mu se detiene en seco y mira a Milo molesto.

-Esta bien, esta bien, solo quiero traerte la armadura para que la arregles eso es todo, Aioria me pidió lo mismo.

Mu mira serio a Milo.

-Dile a Aioria que los espero en el antiguo templo de mi maestro, allí aremos el rito para revivir las armaduras.

Sin decir mas este se aleja, dejando al escorpión.

-Y a este ahora que le pasa?.

Milo se rasca la cabeza, cerrando sus ojos, para después dirigirse a donde acostumbraba entrenar Aioria.

-Fue un rechazo?.

Mu se preguntaba para si.

-Si fue así que me importa. Maldición, por que me aqueja tanto!.

Mu suelta enfurecido un fuerte golpe a una gran roca que se encontraba a su lado, destrozándola por completo.

-Con las ropas mojadas?  
-Si, como sea el caso el carnerito estaba muy enojado.  
-Y no le preguntaste que tenía.  
-¿Preguntarle? Aioria, si tenía una mirada para matar a quien sea.  
-Mas a ti Milo, como hablas.  
-Bueno ya, vamos a reparar las armaduras, que como esta el carnerito, no nos conviene hacerlo esperar.

Aioria asiente y ambos parten por sus armaduras a sus respectivos templos para ir a donde Mu se encontraba para repararlas. Estando allí, Aioria pudo percibir la molestia de Mu, pero en cierta forma se sentía aliviado que no fuese con el humor de antes.

Las armaduras se colocaron al frente de sus dueños y estas se encontraban realmente dañadas, así que tuvieron que hacer el antiguo rito para revivirlas, dejando derramar gran cantidad de sangre en ellas, Mu solo hizo su trabajo final para restaurarlas y así estas quedaron listas, parecieran nuevas y ni un rasguño había, estas brillaban con intensidad cual si fueran nuevas y estas se colocaron en sus dueños.

-Un gran trabajo Mu, ya extrañaba sentir mi armadura así.  
-Tienes razón Milo, se encuentran como nuevas y ciento un gran cosmos apunto de explotar en mí.  
-Calmado gato, no queremos arruinar el templo de el carnerito.

Mu solo sonrió levemente, ambos después guardaron sus respectivas armaduras en sus cajas.

-Bien Mu nos retiramos, no hay duda que tu trabajo fue muy bueno.  
-Hasta pronto Mu.

Ambos caballeros se despedían de Mu, este después mira hacia su lado izquierdo, dejando sus herramientas en una repisa de mármol se dirige a un lado, donde saca una gran caja dorada, jalando de la cadena deja ver una armadura supuestamente dorada, ya que incluso ese color había desaparecido dejando un metal opaco, sin vida, muy deteriorada, mas que las del escorpión y la de Leo.

-Esta sufrió mas daño que las otras, esta mas que muerta y necesitare mucha sangre para revivirla, aún siendo un caballero del zodiaco, mi cuerpo es mortal, de un humano común.

Este guardó silencio, quedándose mirando la armadura que tenía al frente.

-No importa, tengo que hacerlo, este manto pronto pasará a manos de Kiki, no la debo dejar morir, aún faltan batallas que atender.

El cosmos de Mu se iluminó, sorprendentemente este volvía a brillar intensamente como en ocasiones anteriores, su mano se extendía derecha al frente y de su muñeca, grandes cantidades de sangre comenzaban a caer en la armadura.

* * *

Sus recuerdos se acababan al igual que el día pues el ocaso llegó, esta mira hacia la pequeña casa que se encontraba completamente sola, y en la mesa la máscara, un sobre que daba las gracias y una despedida, esta se pone su capa gris y comienza a dirigirse hacia donde se encontraba su caballo guardado, cuando se detiene y va hacia el interior de la casa tomando el sobre lo arruga y lo coloca en una de las bolsas de su capa, era mejor buscar a Mu y despedirse de el en persona, hacerlo de esta manera se le hacía la peor de todas.

-Tu si que estas loco Milo, usar la armadura así para cuidar la entrada.  
-La mía no sufrió mucho daño, pero que puedo decir de la tuya, sobre todo la de Mu.  
-Si, Mu fue el primero en lidiar con los espectros, sobre todo con Afrodita y Máscara de la Muerte.

Milo asiente.

-Mira, es Ángela.  
-Parece que se dirige a donde se encuentra Mu.  
-Crees que entre ellos dos…  
-Milo, no se por que últimamente estas tan al pendiente de las relaciones del santuario.

Milo ve burlón al león.

-Solo me provocan lástima.  
-¿Lástima?  
-Por que no gozan con otras mujeres, solo se anclan a una.  
-Valla, si fuera una mujer ya te hubiese dado un gran golpe, por lo cínico que te escuchas.  
-Hey, no crees que eso pasó con el cornudo.  
-¿Hablas de Mu?  
-Algo hizo el carnerito y posiblemente Ángela lo tiró al agua.  
-No seas tan metiche Milo. Pero.

Aioria dibuja una gran sonrisa maliciosa y burlona.

-Ya me dejaste intrigado, para mí que eso pasó.  
-Ahora tu por que tan interesado.  
-Vamos, Mu es el mas serio y centrado aparte de Shaka de las doce casas, la verdad no me lo imagino haciendo travesuras.

Ambos ríen y siguen la platica, mientras Ángela llegaba al templo donde Mu se encontraba guardando algo, pero por el oscuro panorama y la breve iluminación en el templo por parte de algunos rayos esta solo pone atención en Mu.

-Se encuentra ocupado?.

Mu no contestó, solo negó con la cabeza.

-Yo..quería.

Ángela no sabía por donde decir que se iba, Mu solo toma asiento en el suelo, tomándose la frente.

-Se encuentra bien?.

Ángela se agacha y toca su frente.

-¡Tiene fiebre, seguramente por permanecer con la ropa mojada.

Mu solo la miró a los ojos, su aspecto lucía agotado, Ángela toma su muñeca para tomarle el pulso y siente como esta se encontraba húmeda.

-Sangre!.

Sus dedos se encontraban manchados de un líquido carmín y esta la veía asustada.

-Señor Mu, que hizo!.

Ángela miraba muy asustada a Mu, este solo la vio con ese mismo semblante débil.

-Las armaduras necesitan sangre para poder revivir.

La voz de Mu se escuchó como un leve susurro.

-Armaduras! Cuales armaduras!. Bueno no es tiempo de dar explicaciones.

Ángela decidió dejar sus dudas para después y esta se rasgó la parte inferior de su vestido para hacer unas improvisadas vendas y colocárselas en ambas muñecas, después intenta incorporar al chico, sosteniéndole de su cintura y pasando un brazo sobre sus hombros, no noto cuando dejó caer la carta al piso, la cual fue arrastrada por el viento, quedando atorada en la caja dorada que mantenía la armadura. Mu solo veía al suelo, pareciera que pronto perdería la conciencia, la lluvia comenzó a caer en ellos y el solo sintió como la chica se las ingeniaba para colocar la capa sobre él y así no mojarse. Mu solo vio a Ángela, su mirada estaba puesta al frente, la lluvia fría comenzaba hacer que sus mejillas y labios se pusieran rojos, en esa piel tan blanca, le pareció realmente bella.  
Al llegar a la casa la chica lo recuesta en la cama y le comenzó a quitar las ropas húmedas y lo cubrió con una sabana. Se encontraba muy asustada, la herida que tenía era muy profunda, al final logró detener la hemorragia, pero Mu ya había perdido mucha sangre.

-Ángela! Que le pasa al señor Mu.  
-Kiki, que bueno que llegas. La verdad no se, solo mencionó que las armaduras necesitan sangre para revivirlas.  
-Así que hizo el antiguo rito.  
-Antiguo rito.  
-No me hagas mucho caso Ángela, pero él va estar bien, ahora de él depende el de sanar, y se que con tus cuidados él se recuperara muy rápido.

Ángela se sonroja y sonríe, Kiki tenía mucha confianza en ella.

Media noche y solo la iluminación de una vela era la que acompañaba a Ángela, Kiki se encontraba dormido y la chica levemente reía de la forma en como lo hacía, completamente extendido en su cama, esta lo cubre, para después sentarse a un lado de Mu, quien seguía inconsciente, esta mojaba continuamente pañuelos húmedos y los frotaba en su rostro ya que la temperatura no disminuía. El torso del caballero se encontraba al descubierto y Ángela pudo notar como este se encontraba marcado debido al ejercicio, pero esta decidió no pensar mas.

-Hay Ángela que clase de pensamientos tienes, el se ve una persona seria, madura, que niña me estoy viendo.

El trapo nuevamente fue humedecido y esta lo pasaba por su frente, no notó cuando Mu había extendido su brazo y la había tomado de la muñeca.

-Mu!.

Mu abre los ojos, mirando a la chica quien lucía algo preocupada.

-Estaré bien, solo necesito descansar, y no sangrar por un buen tiempo.

Ángela solo sonríe levemente y asiente con la cabeza, ambos se miraron por un breve tiempo.

-Ángela, sobre lo de esta mañana.  
-Será mejor que descanse, no debe preocuparse por eso.

Ángela se levanta llevándose la bandeja y tirando su contenido.

-A mi me importa.

Esta mira hacia la cama de Mu, este ya se había incorporado.

-Usted me dijo que si descansaba podría recuperarse.

Ella lo toma de los hombros para que este volviera a recostarse, pero Mu la toma de una de sus muñecas alejándola de él.

-Ángela, dígame por que no aceptó ninguna de esas opciones que le dije.

Está seguía sostenida de la muñeca levemente inclinada, solo baja la mirada y toma asiento en la silla que se encontraba aun lado de la cama, colocando la mano en el regazo de Mu, quien seguía sosteniéndola.

-No quiero que por una tontería así muera.  
-No es una tontería.  
-Para mi si.

Ella desvía la mirada a un lado con un gesto molesto.

-Me imagino que su respuesta será igual en la otra.

Ángela mira a Mu.

-No, bueno, yo no quiero a nadie a la fuerza, que clase de amor saldría de eso.

La mirada de ella se entristeció.

-Y eso me deja en el maravilloso principio.

Un gesto algo alegre se mostró en ella, Mu solo esbozó una muy ligera sonrisa y de nuevo se recostó quedando de lado, dándole la espalda a la chica, haciendo que el silencio volviera a reinar.

-Ángela.  
-Si.  
-Si me conocieras mas, cual elegirías?.

Ella se sonrojó, Mu seguía serio mirando a la pared.

-Créeme que no seria el de quitarte la vida.

Ella se aleja y sale de la casa, Mu solo giró hacia ella viéndola salir, este se recostó y dibujó una gran sonrisa. Ángela solo se recargó en la puerta, su corazón latía mucho y se encontraba muy apenada y sonrojada.  
Un nuevo día llegaba y como era común en las mañanas Kiki se levantaba temprano para comer los desayunos que Ángela le hacía.

-Kiki, si sigues comiendo tan rápido te ahogaras.  
-Es que hoy si amanecí con mucha hambre.

La chica ríe mientras sostenía una bandeja y esta la llevaba hacia Mu.

-Tenga, esto le ayudara a recuperar la sangre perdida.

Esta hablaba con mucha dulzura, Mu solo sonríe y se incorpora de la cama.

-La verdad es sorprendente como se ha recuperado en una sola noche.  
-Te dije ayer que no te preocuparas, el señor Mu es bastante fuerte.  
-Irán a entrenar.  
-Si.  
-Valla si que me dejan sorprendida, yo a comparación de ustedes ya me hubiera muerto.  
-Te estas diciendo débil?.

Mu le hablaba algo serio.

-Bueno a decir verdad, si. Ustedes son como yo, pero han despertado tantas cosas y los han vuelto muy fuertes.

Los ojos de Mu miraron fijamente a la chica.

-Yo no lo creo así. No necesitas de un cosmos ardiente para ver que eres fuerte.

Mu sostiene la mano de la chica quien sonríe. Kiki solo miraba ambos algo raros.

-Parecen novios, con esas miraditas que se lanzan.

Kiki sonreía burlón, los dos jóvenes solo alejaron sus manos y siguieron con sus actividades, claro sonrojados.  
Mu se alistó para ir a los entrenamientos junto con Kiki, y este aguardaba al pequeño sentado en la orilla de su cama, Ángela comenzaba a arreglar la cama del pequeño cuando nota que Mu intenta levantarse pero este por poco cae.

-Señor Mu, se encuentra bien!.

Los brazos de ella lo sostenían, Mu trataba de no caer al suelo mientras era incorporado a su cama.

-Creo que no debería salir. -Lo peor ya pasó Ángela, créame.

Ella se aleja y se sienta en la cama de enfrente.

-Su rostro no me convence.

Ambos quedan callados, Mu solo opta por levantarse y se apoya en la silla de la mesa.

-No necesito convencerla, puedo hacerlo.

La mano de Ángela hace que el brazo de Mu se apoye en sus hombros y esta comienza a caminar con él hacía la puerta.

-Ángela que hace.  
-Como no lo voy hacer cambiar de opinión le ayudare. Si llega sin problemas a donde comúnmente van a entrenar lo dejaré seguir solo.

-Y si no.  
-Lo regresare a casa. Que dice, trato hecho?

Mu solo le esboza una sonrisa y asiente con la cabeza, Ángela solo toma con su otra mano su máscara colocándosela y ayuda a Mu en el recorrido.

-Valla, por fin llegas Mu.

Milo le hablaba al recién llegado y nota que este venía apoyado de Ángela.

-Buenos días Ángela, hoy nos acompañaras en los entrenamientos.  
-Pues al parecer no, veo que el señor Mu ya se encuentra mejor, no hubo ningún problema en el camino.  
-Problemas?  
-Si señor Milo, ayer mi maestro intentó reparar su armadura.  
-Tu si que estas loco Mu, esa armadura estaba mas que muerta. Será mejor que vallas a descansar. Debiste perder mas de la mitad de tu sangre.  
-Soy un santo, no tienes por que tratarme como un principiante, me encuentro bien.  
-Si, la señorita Ángela le estuvo cuidando toda la noche.  
-Valla Mu!. Quien fuera tu para que esta hermosa dama me cuidara.

Ángela se sonroja por el comentario del escorpión, Mu solo cerraba sus ojos algo serio sentándose en las primeras escalinatas del enorme coliseo.

-El bicho ya va empezar.  
-Vamos cornudo no te pongas así es una broma.

Este le daba una leve palmada en el hombro, Mu seguía serio pero ya era comprensible que estuviera así.

-Bueno será mejor que me retire, así podrán entrenar a gusto.

La voz de ella sonaba bastante avergonzada y prefería emprender la graciosa huida.

-Si, es lo mejor, no quiero que te lastimes.

Mu la veía con una ligera sonrisa, Milo no perdía detalle.

-Bueno hasta pronto. Kiki si tu maestro se pone mal avísame.  
-Con gusto señorita Ángela.

Ella se aleja mientras Mu no la perdía de vista, Milo solo lo veía de forma picara.

-Kiki comienza con el calentamiento, necesito hablar con tu maestro.  
-Esta bien señor Milo.

Ambos jóvenes miraron a Kiki alejarse, Milo cuando vio al chico lejos le da leves codazos a su amigo.

-Hee! A ver, a ver, esa cara seria ya cambió y pareces un hombre que ha sido flechado.  
-No se de que hablas.  
-Hazte carnerito.  
-No a pasado nada y dudo que sea de tu incumbencia.

Mu aleja el brazo de Milo hacía otro lado comenzando a caminar.

-Te resfriaste ayer.  
-Si, contento.  
-Pobre debió ser por esas ropas húmedas que traías puestas. Ya vez quien te manda hacer enojar a Ángela, hasta te arrojó al agua con todo y ropas.  
-Estas mal, ella se encontraba bañando y me arrojé al agua para salvarla, la corriente la atrapó y no pudo salir.

Los ojos de Milo se abrieron de par en par.

-La viste desnuda.  
-Yo?.. no!. Solo la salvé, por lo mismo la tomé de sus caderas.  
-Y estando ella desnuda.  
-No seas mal pensado, solo vi su abdomen, solo eso. Se veía hermosa.

El carnero no evitó suspirar, cuando se percata de la mirada de Milo que expresaba, burla y curiosidad.

-Te enamoraste!.

Mu se sonroja y camina veloz hacia otra parte.

-Te enamoraste, el cornudo de la primera casa ya se enamoro.  
-No lo estoy diciendo Milo.  
-Pero con ese suspirito y esas palabras no lo creo hermano.  
-Hable en voz alta, un error no significa que ya me enamore.

Frunciendo el seño intenta en vano apartarse de milo, pero este lo seguía molestando.

-Dilo carnero.  
-Decir que?  
-Que te enamoraste. Te puedo dar consejos.  
-Ha si!.

Este se detiene y mira incrédulo a Milo.

-Claro, sabes a las mujeres les vuelve locas que les des besos detrás de sus oídos, que les acaricies las piernas…  
-Estas loco, dudo que eso les guste.  
-Créeme soy el mejor en esa rama. A ellas les gusta.  
-Pero depende de que rama te refieras, Ángela no es así, su corazón es puro, virgen.  
-Sobre todo lo de virgen,  
-Milo das asco.

Este se retira.

-Cuando quieras consejos me avisas soy muy bueno en ello.

Mu solo le extendió su mano despidiéndose. Milo solo sacaba una sonrisa galante.

Mientras Ángela llegaba a la casa y esta con la mirada baja no se percató que no se encontraba sola, ya que dos sombras se encontraban dentro y estas se voltearon a ver al recién llegado.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes.  
-Lo mismo preguntamos.

La voz gruesa de un hombre se escuchó y esta no sonaba nada amable.

-Mi nombre es Ángela, estoy aquí por el señor Mu.  
-Ángela.  
-Miren, si es la chica que ese mocoso anda buscando.  
-Ahora si ese sufrirá nuestra venganza.  
-Venganza! Acaso intentan hacerle daño a Mu o a Kiki.  
-Jaja, esa pequeña sabandija de su pupilo no nos interesa, es a Mu a quien queremos.  
-Se arrepentirá de habernos atacado en la primera casa.

Este se escucha mas enérgico, dando un golpe al frente destrozando la mesa fácilmente, Ángela sale y corre para advertirle a Mu, pero esta es desviada por la otra sombra y corre dirección a la primera casa.

-Déjala, no la necesitamos.  
-No lo creas, algo tiene esta chiquilla que nos ayudara.

Ambas sombras encapuchadas salen tras la chica, mientras Mu se percata de aquella energía que había entrado en el santuario.

-Kiki, ve con Ángela, tengo que ir a la primera casa.  
-Si señor Mu.

Kiki hace su telétransportación, mientras Mu se apresura en llegar a las doce casas haciendo lo mismo.

-Vamos chiquilla solo queremos entablar una conversación.

Este entorpece su paso poniéndose al frente y riendo burlonamente.

-No seas tan brusco. A las mujeres no hay que tocarlas ni con el pétalo de una rosa.

Una flor roja es arrojada hacia ella y esta rompe la máscara que cubría su rostro.

-Pero que bella es, se nota que Mu no pierde el tiempo.

Esta comienza a retroceder haciendo que quedara en la orilla de una pronunciada pendiente, pero tenía un semblante muy serio.

-Tienes un hermoso rostro, ese semblante solo te hace ver fea.

Este la toma de su muñeca y la arroja con fuerzas, haciendo que cayera a aquel vacío que era común encontrar en los alrededores del santuario, ella solo dio un leve grito, cerrando con fuerzas sus ojos, cuando siente que es tomada por su muñeca fuertemente.

-Mu.  
-Ángela, sostente!.

El cuerpo de Mu se encontraba levemente recostado en el piso, mientras sostenía a Ángela de su brazo.

-Pero miren quien llego.  
-Ustedes, que rayos hacen aquí?. Ya no deben estar en este mundo.  
-Pues hemos revivido gracias a la voluntad de otro dios y hemos venido a saludarte.  
-Máscara de la muerte, Afrodita!.

Los antiguos guerreros de las doce casas habían revivido y estos se mostraban ante Mu, con las mismas armaduras que Hades anteriormente les había dado.

-Hemos venido a vengarnos, por tu culpa quedamos como unos patéticos ante los 108 espectros, pero ahora las cosas han cambiado, otro dios nos ha dado este don. Prepárate Mu que ahora tú y esa chica verán el sufrimiento que hay después de la muerte.

Mu abre sus ojos de par en par, Afrodita y Máscara de la muerte comenzaron a patearlo con fuerzas. De la boca de Mu pronto un hilo carmín se dibujó, y unas cuantas gotas cayeron sobre la mano de Ángela.

-Mu! Estas sangrando!.

Mu solo apretaba sus ojos con fuerzas, mientras los otros dos caballeros le pateaban sin compasión.

-Mu, suéltame, si sigues así morirás.

-NO! NO PIENSO SOLTARTE.  
-Eres el mismo tonto que conocí, ahora por eso morirás.

Ángela se molesta por el comentario del hombre de pelo largo y azulado, así que toma una roca con su otro brazo y se la arroja al rostro de Afrodita, haciéndolo retroceder, Mu aprovecha y detiene las patadas de Máscara Mortal con su mano disponible y lo arroja varios metros de allí, dándole la oportunidad de subir a Ángela.

-Te encuentras bien?.

Mu la sostenía de su cintura, ella solo asiente.

-Maldita mujer, has lastimado mi bello rostro. La pagaras caro.

Afrodita se dispone a atacarlos cuando Mu la sostiene y se teletransporta hacía el templo de Aries, ambos caballeros le dan alcance pronto.

-Tontos, vender su alma a otro dios no les garantiza que él les devuelva la vida, ustedes solo vieron por si mismos, por eso los detesto.  
-Jajaja, con tal de vengarnos nos damos por bien servidos, no sabes cuanto disfrutare ver a esa mujer desangrándose.  
-¿Qué dices!.

Mu ve con horror que Ángela fue herida, una de las rosas blancas de Afrodita había llegado a su pecho.

-Pero cuando!. -Mi velocidad es mayor Mu, o tu te has debilitado?. De cualquier forma morirás.

Afrodita emprende la carrera hacia Mu con gran velocidad, este solo lo miraba sorprendido, su falta de sangre le hacían lento.

-¡SCARLET NEEDLE!.

Un ligero rayo color carmín atraviesa el pecho de afrodita y este grita por el dolor, cayendo de bruces al suelo, solo se veía su cuerpo temblar.

-Que se siente que te atraviesen el pecho.  
-Milo, Aioria.  
-Te sorprendes en vernos Máscara de la muerte?.

Aioria contestaba muy serio y veían de forma retante a ambos intrusos. Máscara de la muerte y Afrodita se sorprenden al ver a ambos santos con sus vestimentas doradas.

-Muévanse, el problema no es con ustedes!.

Máscara Mortal gritó molesto.

-Que.  
-Así es Milo, este es asunto mío, no se metan.  
-Mu!.

Mu recuesta a la chica en el piso, quien se encontraba ya inconsciente, Aioria se acerca a ellos.

-Estas loco, ni siquiera tienes puesta tu armadura.  
-No es necesario Milo, no las usare en gente que ya esta muerta.  
-Como dices!

Máscara de la muerte contestaba entre dientes.

-Estas loco Mu, como te atreves a pelear y en estas circunstancias.  
-Déjalo Milo, el sabe lo que hace.

Aioria se introduce al templo de Mu con Ángela en brazos, Milo le sigue, Aioria recuesta a Ángela al final del templo y pone su mano cerca de su pecho, en ese momento la rosa se marchita y en cierta forma la cura.  
Fuera del templo el semblante de Mu se notaba demasiado serio, su rabia no se notaba con facilidad pero si era percibido por aquellos dos santos.

-No importa que técnica use, de cualquier forma, morirán.

Afrodita se incorpora rápido y mira burlón a Mu, quien se encontraba frente a su templo y con sus ojos cerrados.

-Tu si que eres tonto, tus técnicas ya las hemos visto, no podrás usarlas dos veces en contra de un santo.

Mu no hace el menor caso, comenzando hacer arder su cosmos, aquel brillo dorado parecía que lo iluminaban como si fuese un segundo sol y este lo envolvía por completo.

-Ustedes ya no son santos, sus ojos solo han visto el cosmos de un dorado elevado al séptimo sentido, pero yo que he llegado al octavo, mis técnicas son mas fuertes.  
-Que dices.  
-El octavo sentido!.

Mu aprieta más sus manos, su cosmos brillaba intensamente envolviendo a Máscara de la Muerte y a Afrodita.

-La intensidad de su cosmos ha cresito enormemente.  
-No puedo moverme!.

Los rostros de ambos cambiaron de semblante, se mostraban temerosos.

-Maestro Shion, gracias a usted mi cosmos vuelve a brillar, si no hubiera cambiado era seguro que en esta batalla hubiese muerto.

Su cosmos volvió a crecer y sus manos se pusieron al frente y abriendo sus palmas un brillo comenzó a emanar de estas haciendo aparecer de ellas varias estelas luminosas acompañadas por pequeñísimas estrellas.

-¡STARDUST REVOLUTION!  
-¿Qué.  
-Nooo!

Como si fuesen cometas ardientes atraviesan los cuerpos de ambos, perforando su armadura al instante, estos fueron arrojados bruscamente al frente perdiendo fácilmente la vida.

La primera estancia fue iluminada, Milo solo quedó de espaldas serio ante el fulgor que se originaba tras de él, para después desaparecer.

Todo acabó, Mu se encontraba cabizbajo con su mirada en el piso y sus brazos lentamente se iban bajando. Ambos caballeros que aguardaban a su compañero lo vieron atravesar el templo. Aioria sostenía a Ángela apoyada en su brazo, Mu se acercó a un lado de ella.

-Estará bien.

Mu solo asintió.

Los ojos de ella comenzaron a abrirse lentamente hasta que vieron perfectamente la figura de un hombre de cabellos violáceos sosteniéndola y mirándola fijamente.

-Mu, Aioria, Milo.  
-Todo esta bien, aquellos tipos que te molestaron ya no volverán hacerlo.

Milo hablaba con cierto tono de sarcasmo, Aioria sonreía, mientras que Mu seguía serio. Ángela se incorporaba, Mu la sostenía y en cierta forma lo sentía muy protector.

-Gracias Mu, me alegro mucho que tu estés bien.

Mu asiente con una muy ligera sonrisa en su boca, Milo y Aioria veían la tierna escena.

-Gato, sobramos aquí.  
-He, ha… si. Yo me voy a ver a Marín, seguramente sintió este cosmos.  
-Yo iré a mi templo.  
-Milo.  
-Que.  
-Tu templo esta del otro lado.  
-Ha, si ya lo sabía nada mas te estaba poniendo aprueba.

Después de que ambos santos tomaran diferentes direcciones, Mu y Ángela quedaron solos, predominando entre ellos un gran silencio.

-Bueno, será mejor irnos, Kiki debe estar preocupado.

Mu la sostiene de su mano, haciendo que ella dejara de caminar, su vista se posó en ella y lentamente su mano se acercó a su mejilla rozándola con sus dedos, comenzando avanzar hacia ella lentamente, al estar cerca de su rostro lo desvía abrasándola fuertemente, Ángela solo abrió sus ojos de par en par, pero después esta se alegró, abrasándolo escondió su rostro en él, para dejar caer unas cuentas lágrimas.

-Maldito santo Ateniense. Esos estupidos, jamás debieron volver a la vida, son unos incompetentes. Pero al menos sacaron a la chica de su escondite, miren no es tonta encontró el santuario. Al menos ese santucho la protegió antes que esos ineptos la mataran, por ahora te perdono la vida, pero cuando te vuelva a ver las cosas cambiarán, te cortare los brazos, te arrepentirás de estarla abrazando.

Una figura misteriosa observaba muy bien oculto a ambos chicos, rabioso mejor se retiraba pero ya este era el primer aviso para que el telón de las desgracias se abriese.

_**CONTINUARA:**_

Perdón la tardanza pero ya aquí tengo mi fic, puse a estos dos, ya que me pareció buena la idea que reaparecieran además que en el ova a mi forma de ver fueron los que mas interesados estaban en regresar a la vida que defender a Athena, bueno también como no los vi llorar sangre jojojo.

Elena: Hay que bueno que la emoción que transmito en mis fic ustedes la puedan percibir, un saludo enorme.

Xanxel: Pues ya estoy poniéndoles gotitas cariñosas no tardara mucho el besito jejejejej.

Evacion : Jjejje ssiii! es re tierna la relación Mu, kiki y pues quise meterles a esta chamacota para cambiar un poco las cosas en sus vidas y me alegro que este siendo aceptada.

Lady Fiorella: Que bueno que te siga gustando aun que eso de cursi yo también tengo un poco jejejeje.

Angelitaaaa! Que gusto de verte aquí jejje pues si ya ando sonsacando a la Pandora y al Kravenoso, claro a este le valió jajajajajja saludos y pues espero te guste mi fic, a mi me gustaron mucho los tuyos si que sacas cada puntada jajaja.

A todos los lectores pues ya ando haciendo los fan arts de este fic espero les lleguen a gustar, claro, por eso y por otras circunstancias pues me han hecho atrasar el fic, pero de que lo acabo lo acabo jejeje.

Saludos a la banda lectora.


	8. Una despedida, una rosa y un beso

Una despedida, una rosa y un beso. 

Mu y Kiki habían terminado sus entrenamientos un poco antes de lo que normalmente lo hacían y estos se dirigían al antiguo templo de Shion, que siempre utilizaba como taller para así poder reparar los sagrados mantos dorados.

-Aquí esta su armadura maestro.

Kiki volteaba a ver a su maestro estando levemente inclinado para alzar la gruesa caja, pero Mu solo veía al mar con los brazos cruzados.

Kiki solo levantó sus hombros y puso la caja sobre la mesa de mármol viendo resbalar un sobre blanco.

-Y esto?.

Kiki deja la caja y baja la mano para observar el papel, viendo por ambos lados se da cuenta del nombre escrito al frente.

-Señor Mu, es para usted.  
-He!.

Mu medio volteo a ver a su pupilo, quien le agitaba lo que al parecer era una carta.

-¿Para mi.  
-Así es.

Kiki llegaba a su lado y se la entregaba, Mu bajó ambos brazos para después tomarla y ver de quien era y en efecto, decía su nombre.

-De quien será?

Extrañado este la abría y comenzaba a leer el contenido, Kiki se paraba de puntillas para ver si lograba ver algo, pero sorpresivamente Mu arruga el papel.

-Pasa algo maestro.  
-No, nada.

Mu se adentró al templo y se dirigió a su armadura, este lo abre y deja ver un gran fulgor dorado, Kiki al ver tal iluminación provenir de esta solo sonríe.

-Maestro la armadura vive!.

Mu asiente, mientras Kiki se ponía su lado.

-Tráeme mis herramientas, aún tengo que trabajar en ella.  
-Si.

Entusiasmado Kiki sigue las ordenes de su maestro, mientras el seguía serio apretando con fuerzas la carta que tenía en su mano.

El final del día llegaba y por fin la armadura se encontraba nuevamente arreglada y la caja dorada era cerrada, Mu dejó la armadura puesta e la repisa, Kiki ya comenzaba adelantarse para llegar a casa.

Al llegar las luces en el interior se encontraban apagadas, cosa que a Kiki le pareció extraño, pero a Mu ya no.

-Que extraño Ángela no se encuentra aquí.

Mu se aleja y camina hacia otra parte.

-Adonde va señor Mu?  
-Enseguida regreso Kiki no tardo.

Kiki deja salir un pesado suspiro, mostrando un rostro inconforme.

-Siempre es así, nunca dice con exactitud donde va.

Este cierra la puerta, mientras Mu seguía caminando iluminado por esos rayos rojizos, mostrando su semblante serio.

-Por que sentí ese abrazo tan calido, diferente… acaso?.

Ángela se encontraba bajo un árbol sentada, cerca del río donde la otra vez se encontraba bañando, a su espalda su caballo se encontraba comiendo el pasto que había ahí y haciendo leves ruidos.

-Por que permito que él haga eso, ningún hombre me había abrasado, a excepción de mi padre, a quien ya no recuerdo.

Su mano sube hasta su pecho, donde el día anterior había sufrido un terrible golpe por parte de Afrodita.

-Te duele?.

La voz de Mu se escuchó, Ángela sube un poco la cabeza.

-Un poco.

Mu mira a la chica con sus ojos entre cerrados, comunes en él, para después agacharse frente a ella.

-Aioria solo hizo una curación superficial.

Las manos de Mu se levantaron un poco.

-Puedo?.

Dudoso pregunta, ella solo asiente sonrojada y bajando la cabeza. Las yemas de los dedos de Mu solo rozan levemente el pecho de Ángela, haciendo que un pequeño brillo rodeara su mano, ella siente algo diferente y alza un poco la cabeza, aquella punzada acompañada por ese malestar estaban desapareciendo, mas bien, habían ya desaparecido. Mu baja la mano con la vista baja, pareciera que observaba el pasto pero Ángela supo que su mente no estaba apreciando aquel césped casi amarillo.

-Pasa algo?.

Mu solo se levantó y comenzó andar unos cuantos pasos para verla.

-Si quieres irte puedes hacerlo cuando gustes, tus heridas están bastante bien para que logres hacer el recorrido de regreso.

Ángela baja la mirada, Mu se acerca mas y le extiende algo que Ángela reconoce.

-Esto…

-Esta carta era dirigida a mí, por eso la leí.

Ángela la toma y la deja en su regazo.

-No sabía como decirlo, y al parecer estaba causando muchos problemas.

Ella se levanta y comienza andar hacia el caballo, Mu solo la miraba.

-De hecho tenía pensado irme el día en que usted recayó.

Mu pone su rostro a un lado bajando la mirada. El silencio volvió a predominar dejando que la brisa corriera. Mu mira nuevamente hacía Ángela, observando su vestido, la parte baja de este ya lucia deteriorado por la rasgadura que esta le había hecho para envolver sus muñecas.

-Dime Mu, puedes tutearme.

Mu caminaba hacia ella quien voltea y lo mira.

-No se como… agradecerte por los cuidados que has tenido con nosotros y……….

El calla unos momentos, bajando la mirada, sus manos sostienen las manos de Ángela, quien se sorprende y se ruboriza un poco.

-Que hubiese sido tan grosero con tigo aquella vez. Aún no me lo perdono.  
-Mu, no, no es necesario, yo tampoco debí ser tan entrometida.

Ella se suelta de las manos de Mu comenzando a montar su caballo.

-Que harás ahora.  
-Tal vez es hora de regresar.

Mu abre sus ojos de par en par, pero después desvía la mirada.

-Te marchas!.

Kiki llegaba y en voz alta preguntaba.

-Kiki!.

Ángela baja del caballo y camina hacia Kiki dándole un abrazo, Mu solo miraba serio a ambos.

-Me temo que si.  
-Te extrañare.

Kiki hablaba con un nudo en la garganta evitando llorar.

-No es para tanto amigo, además estoy cerca, puedes visitarme cuando quieras.  
-Si, pero siento que no será lo mismo.  
-Lo se.

Ángela decía casi con trabajos, pero no quería verse débil ante él, menos delante de Mu.

-Te…visitare..lo prometo… discúlpame Ángela.

Kiki se zafa de ella y corre hacia el lado opuesto, Ángela solo miraba triste la situación.

-Ki…ki.  
-A él nunca le han gustado las despedidas.

Mu se acercaba a ella, hablando de forma seria.

-Entiendo.

Ella se levanta y camina hacia su caballo montándolo y dirigiéndolo hacia donde Mu se encontraba, este estaba apunto de pasarlo cuando Mu sostiene el caballo de las riendas.

-Quédate. Solo esta noche.

Habló como si fuese un susurro hecho por el viento a lo cual ella comprendió, bajando su cabeza y levemente apretando sus labios ella habló.

-No, lo siento yo…

Una lágrima corrió por su mejilla y zafó la rienda bruscamente de la mano de Mu.

-No quiero lastimarlo más.

El caballo emprende la carrera, Mu se queda estático, sus ojos mostraban gran sorpresa, bien podía darle alcance fácilmente pero, algo en la mente de la chica se había adentrado en los pensamientos del caballero, y era su rostro mostrando dolor ante los golpes de Afrodita y Máscara de la Muerte, mientras un líquido carmín corría de sus labios.

Nuevamente el sol volvía iluminar esa mañana, en casa de Mu las cosas se notaban distintas, ambos se encontraban sentados comiendo el desayuno, pero mas bien era observarla y andarla meneando continuamente. Mu mejor decidió retirarse de allí con el plato intacto, había perdido el apetito y se dirigió a su templo, donde permaneció toda la mañana.

-Buenos días Mu.  
-He, Shaka, buenos días.  
-Parece que la chica ya regresó a su casa.

Mu solo asiente.

-Siento un gran vacío dentro de ti Mu, no es como el anterior.  
-Shaka. Tú sabías sobre el mensaje de mi maestro, no es así?.

Mu interrumpe al caballero más cercano a un dios, quien solo posa su rostro hacia Mu, como si este lo observara.

-Si, lo sabía.  
-Por que no me lo dijiste.  
-Por que yo no era el indicado, con trabajos tus amigos se acercaban a ti sin que tú te pusieras a la defensiva.

Mu baja el rostro.

-Ángela es una chica que el destino le pone grandes pruebas y algunos deberes, ella siente mucho cariño por ti y por Kiki, tal vez por eso no se desapartó de ustedes.  
-Ella merece una vida mejor, con migo no puede ser, es mas no se si le correspondo.

Shaka sonríe burlón.

-Mu, si que eres ingenuo, claro, en cuestiones de amor. Sabes, mejor resuelve esa gran duda que tienes dentro de ti, antes de pensar en lo mejor para los demás.  
-Otra vez me guías a ella?.

Shaka sonríe más.

-Así que te diste cuenta.  
-Shaka, tu no comes galletas.

Mu sonríe sarcástico, mientras Shaka dejaba salir una leve risa.

-Es bueno tenerte de vuelta Mu.

Shaka se aleja sonriendo, mientras Mu lo seguía con la vista con una ligera sonrisa.

Los días pasaron y entre la bulliciosa gente que recorría el mercado una sombra avanzaba casi como perdida, fuera de este mundo, solo sostenía una pequeña canastilla entre sus manos y su mirada pareciera que solo veía al frente, esta después choca con alguien y deja caer la canastilla además de las cosas de la persona con quien había chocado.

-Lo siento andaba distraída.

Ángela comenzaba a ayudar a recoger las cosas de la persona con quien había chocado cuando una mano blanca sostiene la suya.

-Señor Mu!  
-Te dije que solo me dijeras Mu.

Mu le esbozaba una sonrisa, Ángela se alegró en verlo. A los pocos minutos ellos se encontraban en uno de los parques grecos charlando, Mu solo veía detalladamente a la chica sin prestarle mucha atención en lo que decía, ese vestido rosado hacía que el color de sus ojos resaltara mas. Ángela se percata de su distracción así que agita su mano frente a Mu, quien pestañea y se acomoda rápido en el asiento.

-He! Perdona estaba, estaba distraído.

Mu bajaba la mirada algo apenado, mientras Ángela solo esbozaba una sonrisa.

-Bueno, te preguntaba como esta Kiki.  
-Él, esta bien, aunque te extraña mucho.

Ella baja la mirada.

-Lamento haber salido así del santuario, pero, sentía que ya no podía permanecer mas tiempo allá.  
-No te sentías cómoda.  
-He, no como crees, usted y Kiki se portaron muy bien conmigo.  
-Dime Mu.  
-He! Hay perdona, es que no me acostumbro.  
-Tan estricto me veo.  
-Pues a decir verdad desde que te conocí, pues, si.

Mu se sostiene su cabeza algo apenado.

-Y por que estabas tan distraída.  
-Yo, pues…

Ella calla un momento medio sonrojándose, no podía decir que estaba pensando en él y en Kiki. En cierta forma, mas en él.

-Estaba pensando en Kiki, siento que me vi muy grosera.

Ella lució algo nerviosa que decide mirar a otro lado, Mu sabía que en cierta forma mentía.

-Por cierto. Tienes planeado hacer algo esta noche.  
-Yo!.

Contestó Mu algo dudoso.

-Lo que pasa es que… Bueno… quería hacerles una cena a ti y a Kiki para que disculpen mi grosería.  
-No hubo alguna Ángela, no te preocupes.  
-No importa de todas formas quiero hacérselas, que dicen?.

Mu veía a la chica con una sonrisa.

- Si, por que no?.

Ángela se levanta alegre y toma la mano de Mu.

-Entonces los espero a las ocho, les prepararé algo delicioso, bueno me voy o no terminare a tiempo.

Con una despedida fugaz la chica emprende la carrera, Mu solo la veía alegre y en cierta forma se sentía contento de volver a verla.

Eran las siete mientras Mu y Kiki se alistaban para irse. Mu vestía un pantalón negro y una playera sin mangas del mismo color, Kiki vestía pantalones de mezclilla azul y una playera en color beige.

-Valla, parece que llegó en mal momento.

Milo llegaba mostrando una sonrisa a los dos.

-Vamos de salida señor Milo, Ángela nos invitó a cenar.  
-Ángela, valla, parece que esta chica aún da señales.  
-Y a mi me alegra que las de.

Kiki contestaba entusiasmado.

-Pero al que noto diferente es a Mu.

Milo llegaba junto al ariano y le tomaba de los hombros, sonriéndole y guiñándole un ojo.

-No se a que te refieres.  
-Ja, hazte, toma.

Milo le acerca una rosa blanca.

-Hay Milo gracias pero que detalles tan raros tienes.

Milo pone un semblante algo molesto mientras veía la cara de burla de Mu.

-Que gracioso, es para Ángela.  
-De tu parte?.

Mu contestaba algo sarcástico y molesto dándole la espalda.

-Que tierno.

Concluía Mu.

-No seas celoso.  
-Quien dijo que estaba celoso.  
-Síguelo disimulando cornudo. Te la doy para que tú se la des en tu nombre, no pensarás ir con las manos vacías.

Mu la toma y no evita sonrojarse.

-Yo.  
-Si, tu, quien mas?.

Milo da unas palmadas a Mu y lo mira burlón.

-Apuesto que esta será la misión mas difícil para ti.

Este se retira mostrando una sonrisa de victoria.

-Por que tengo el presentimiento que ya sabías que iría con ella.  
-Las noticias corren muy aprisa, además que Kiki se lo contó a Aioria.

Mu hace una pequeña mueca, Milo sale y cierra la puerta tras de si.

-Bueno maestro será mejor irnos, no debemos dejar a Ángela esperando.

Mu quien observaba la flor solo asiente dejando salir primero a Kiki.

Por fin llegaban a la casa de Ángela y desde fuera un aroma agradable llegaba a percibirse, Kiki corre a ver a Ángela, pero Mu se detiene, sentía mucha pena, no sabía como dar esa simple flor, en cierta forma Milo tenía razón, esta era la misión mas difícil para él.

La puerta se abre y decide adelantarse, Kiki abrazaba contento a Ángela e inmediatamente pasa, Ángela se levanta y mira a Mu con un rostro tierno y una sonrisa, Mu se queda estático, Ángela lucía hermosa en ese vestido negro, una diadema roja sostenía su pelo cenizo, que siempre le gustó como esta se lo dejaba suelto. Su mano esconde la rosa tras de él, aún sentía que no era momento de dársela.

-Lamento el retraso.  
-No te preocupes llegaron justo a tiempo.

Kiki como era de esperarse se encontraba ya sentado, la mesa se encontraba arreglada, en ambos extremos se encontraban dos velas y la iluminación era breve por las lámparas que se encontraban iluminando tenuemente la habitación (que dirán muy romántico pues nones, hay niños presentes jajajaja).

Varios platillos estaban servidos, desde pescados y carnes hasta pequeños aperitivos. Kiki por supuesto empezó a tomar varios bocadillos a lo que Mu le reprendió levemente.

-Compré esto antes de venir, espero le guste, según me dijeron es el mejor vino tinto de la aldea.

Ángela salía de la cocina y por arte de magia ambos guardaron compostura, Mu solo asentía mientras era llenada su copa, mientras Kiki acercaba la suya.

-Yo también quiero probarlo.

Ángela terminó de servirle a Mu y le miró incrédula mostrándole una ligera sonrisa, Mu por su parte negaba con la cabeza. Así la cena terminó, Kiki por supuesto seguía comiendo los entremeses, mientras Mu y Ángela platicaban en la pequeña estancia con sus copas de vino, Ángela la sostenía levemente con la yema de los dedos mientras que Mu la tenía en una pequeña mesa de centro.

-Entonces tienen poco que regresaron al santuario?.

Mu asintió.

-Valla, Jamir debe estar muy lejos.  
-El lugar es lejos pero fresco, hay gran quietud allí, a comparación del santuario.  
-Bueno, como tu me dices que es Jamir pues si el santuario es mas ruidoso.

Ambos se quedan callados, Mu observaba como ella solo mecía la copa entre sus dedos.

-Será mejor retirarnos, Kiki ya se quedó dormido en la mesa.

Ángela sonríe, Mu se levanta para tomar al chico en brazos.

-Quédense esta noche aquí, el clima ha cambiado y esta mas fresco por las noches.  
-Creo que no seria correcto.  
-Como crees, además ustedes me dieron su hospitalidad en su casa, debo corresponderles.

Mu asiente y ambos comenzaron a avanzar en la casa, pasando un pequeño pasillo dos habitaciones se encontraban, Ángela se adelantó para encender una pequeña lámpara que se encontraba en la mesita de noche, para después acomodar las cobijas para que Mu colocara a Kiki.

-Siempre le pasa esto cuando tiene una buena comida.

Ángela solo le muestra una sonrisa mientras cubría a Kiki con las cobijas

-Este cuarto era de mi madre, la cama es amplia, pueden dormir los dos a gusto.

Esta saca del closet una frazada y la coloca al final de la cama.

-Si gustas puedes quedarte a descansar, iré a levantar la mesa.  
-He, no, deja te ayudo.  
-No es necesario.  
-Hiciste una gran cena para nosotros, mínimo debo ayudarte en esto.

Mu se adelanta, ella alegre le sigue. A los cuantos minutos ambos se encontraban en la cocina, Ángela lavaba los platos mientras Mu le ayudaba a guardarlos, en ese tiempo ambos permanecieron en silencio, que en cierta forma comenzaba a incomodar.

-Listo terminamos rápido. Gracias.

Mu asiente.

-Gustas un poco mas de vino.  
-Si.

Los dos van a la estancia donde vuelven a charlar, después de la conversación en la sala ambos salieron fuera, cerca de la orilla del mar, Ángela tenía una estola cubriendo sus brazos, mientras que Mu parecía que el viento algo frío pareciera no inmutarle.

-Eso dicen.  
-Enserio, muchos me creen muy serio.  
-Y tu como te crees, en verdad eres serio?  
-Algo, pero mi maestro decía que era un demonio como alumno, pero que siempre tenía una sonrisa en los labios.  
-Y eres como Milo.  
-Milo!.

Mu giró hacia otro lado evitando que viera su rostro molesto.

-Si, se nota que el si va a menudo a fiestas.  
-Ha! él si.

Ángela nota el cambio de carácter de Mu.

-No te agrada.  
-Al contrario es muy buen amigo, por cierto, por que preguntas de él?  
-Por que como los veo muy apegados, pienso que tienen algunas cosas en común, vamos, que van a las mismas reuniones, digo no siempre se reúnen para entrenar o si?.

Mu se rasca la cabeza nervioso.

-Pues a decir verdad si, yo casi no salgo del santuario, bueno, esta es la primera vez.  
-Enserio?

Una sonrisa algo maliciosa salía de labios de Ángela.

-Por que esa sonrisa?.

Preguntaba algo burlón Mu.

-Por que podría ser una mala influencia para ti, sabías?.

Ángela se acercó y bromeaba con Mu quien solo reía.

-Ha si, y que mala costumbre me puedes enseñar.  
-Quien sabe, soy impredecible.

Ella retrocede y escucha como algo crujía bajo su zapato, casi resbala pero Mu la sostiene, ella solo se preocupó por lo que había pisado.

-Ya vez, te puedo enseñar a matar cangrejos.

Mu sonrió levemente mientras seguía sosteniendo a la chica de su cintura y apoyando la mano de ella en su hombro con fuerzas.

Ángela jira su rostro y ve que se encontraba muy cerca de él, sus ojos intensamente verdes y entre cerrados solo se fijaban en ella, claramente ambos sentían sus respiraciones y nadie pronunció alguna palabra.

-Mu.  
-Si.

Ambos solo susurraban y comenzaban acercarse lentamente.

-Crees que soy mala.  
-No, creo... que yo si.

Ya no hubo palabras, ya que ambos juntaron sus labios fundiéndolos en un beso, al principio comenzaron con lentos y torpes movimientos, cuando Mu tuvo mas experiencia tomó control de la situación y saboreo los labios de la chica una y otra vez, comenzando a soltarla de la muñeca y recorrer con sus dedos su brazo, para así llegar a su espalda, Ángela hace lo mismo, podía sentir como sus largos cabellos se movían lentamente y rozaban por su mano.

Ambos poco a poco se separaron y obviamente desviaron sus miradas. Al poco rato estos caminaron hacía la casa, claro sin decir nada en el trayecto. Mu cerró la puerta tras de si, mientras Ángela tomaba las copas vacías de la pequeña mesa de centro. La mirada de Mu era puesta en ella y no la despegaba, por inercia, por impulso o tal vez por deseo él se acerca a ella y antes de que tomara la última copa él la detiene, tomándolas piezas y dejándolas en el mismo lugar, mientras los ojos celestes de ella solo se fijaba en lo que hacía aquel chico de cabellos lilas. Mu se puso frente a ella observándola por largo rato, ella no dijo nada pero un leve rubor apareció en sus mejillas. Las manos de él subieron lentamente y con dos de sus dedos comenzó a recorrer el rostro de ella avanzando por sus mejillas hasta llegar a sus labios, los cuales fueron recorridos por su dedo pulgar lentamente, este entrecerró sus ojos y comenzó nuevamente a acercarse a ella, quien solo cerró sus ojos y se limitó a seguir los movimientos del lemuriano, quien después de lentos besos tomó la cintura de la joven y poco a poco la comenzó a llevar al sillón donde quedó levemente recostada, mientras Mu se encontraba sentado casi recostado en ella, sin apartar sus labios, las manos de Ángela subieron por su largo cabello hasta llegar a la pequeña liga que desató con facilidad, Mu hizo lo mismo solo que este le quitó la diadema que tenía, ella al llegar a su cabeza entrelazó sus dedos en su cabello acariciando su cabeza lentamente.

-¡Ángela¡señor Mu!.

Kiki había despertado y medio somnoliento llegaba por el pasillo, Mu se levantó rápido pero sin hacer mucho alboroto, Ángela solo se incorporaba, por suerte se encontraban en el sillón que daba a espaldas al pasillo, así no muy fácilmente se hubiera visto lo que ellos estaban haciendo.

-Pasa algo Kiki.  
-Donde esta el baño?

Kiki preguntaba a medio bostezo y con su mano frotando uno de sus ojos.

-Ven te enseño.

Ángela se lleva a Kiki, mientras Mu se levantaba del sillón y por inercia mira hacia una de las repisas de enfrente donde había un platón y en el centro de este un espejo, sus cabellos estaban algo revueltos y sus mejillas rojas, este rápidamente se arregla sus cabellos, que hubiera dicho Kiki si lo hubiera visto así, peor, que hubiera llegado hasta ellos, ahora si que sus sentidos se perdieron por completo en aquel beso.

Kiki salía del baño y sin decir nada a su maestro sigue de largo para volver a la cama, Mu lo observaba desde el marco de la puerta cuándo escucha a Ángela llegar por el pasillo y apagar las luces.

-Que pase buenas noches.  
-Igualmente Ángela.

Mu le susurraba a Ángela mientras ella le ponía una sonrisa, Mu solo acarició levemente sus cabellos y ella desviando la mirada y con una sonrisa se aleja al cuarto de enfrente.

-Cualquier cosa no dude en llamarme.

Mu asintió, ella entró a su cuarto y cerró, Mu hace lo mismo y entre cierra su puerta, acostándose en la cama sin taparse y estando vestido solo toma una almohada y la abraza con fuerzas, una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro quien después dejó escapar un suspiro.  
Mientras Ángela terminaba de ponerse su camisón, esta se sostenía el pecho y miraba a la ventana, su corazón latía a mil por hora y pareciera que este se le fuese a salir de golpe. Todo era silencio y quietud, solo un susurro se oyó de tan silenciosa habitación.

-Mu.

Continuara……

Pues ahora si me salió lo cursi, que digo cursi¿Qué es peor que cursi? Jajaja, pero ya quería beso entre estos dos, obviamente la visita aún no termina sobre todo la madrugada jajja no piensen mal.

Saludos y gracias enormes a …..

Xanxel : Jejje pues sii! ya habrá mas beshitos y apapachos por parte de ellos dos, haber ahora que pasa con ellos y el cuartel de chismosas que hay en el santuario jajaja.

Shadir: Verdad que los que nacen con ese signo como que son medio orgullosos o testarudos, pero bueno, a este biscochito se le perdona todo jajaja. En cuanto a los muertitos pues talvez meta a mas, como es el caso de Kannon, a los otros pues ya esta en veremos ya que por ejemplo Camus ya casi todos lo dan por muerto desde la pelea de las doce casas. :p

Angela Mort. Jajajaja el nombre te quedó como anillo al dedo verdad chamacota, y es que desde cuando tengo ese nombre en mi cabeza, sobre todo si llego a tener una niña jajaja y es que me encantó su significado, que precisamente es Mensajero.

Pilla Doll. Por eso luego adoro al Milo por que luego en algunos fics se pasa de galante aun que también de mujeriego y pues yo le complementé eso de gigoló jajaja, en este capitulo me inspire de la vez que Shiryu va a Jamir para que le reparen su armadura además que es allí donde le aconsejan que no debe sangrar, claro cosa que jamás en la vida los caballeros hacen caso.

Gracias por los reviews, la verdad hacen que una se inspire y pues nada mas arreglo el cuchitril que tengo por página Web y daré a conocer los fan arts jeje.

Saludos a la banda lectora.


	9. Perdido sin ti

**Hola ya ando de nuevo aquí dando lata y pues la historia ya va allegar a su final y pues se me olvido decir antes que este fic tendría un lemon, claro yo les diré donde empieza y donde termina, para los que de plano no les guste este capitulo pues se salten esta parte, aun que siento que no es tan pesada como muchos si llegan describirlo.**

**Esta historia también es un son fic, ya que me inspire en la canción de Ricky Martin Perdido Sin Ti bien por ahora los dejo con el fic y mas abajo les diré sobre el fan art y sobre todo sobre esta historia, El lemon empieza cuando vean (...oo0oo...) y terminara de la misma forma, espero les guste**

_Perdido sin ti. _

_La entrega de dos amantes cuando los dioses duermen_

_**Perdido sin ti **_

_**Perdido sin ti**_

Solo un escenario borroso se llegaba a ver, se distinguía cierto emblema que me era familiar, mi rostro se posa a un lado mientras copiosas lágrimas bañan mi rostro, antes de hacer eso, recuerdo que había visto un cuerpo, el cual se encontraba ataviado por una envestidura dorada, mientras solo el torso de al parecer otro caballero con una armadura tan roja como la sangre veía como este desangraba ya inerte, muerto.

_**Quedate cada noche **_

_**Y sueñame en la luna **_

_**Amame por las calles**_

_**perdidas de mi vida **_

_**Besame poco a poco**_

_**No sea que me muera**_

_**Vive con este loco**_

_**Perdido que te quiere **_

Ángela se levanta de golpe de la cama, nunca antes había sentido tanto temor, su cuerpo se encontraba empapado de sudor, agitadamente decidió levantarse de la cama, como si estuviese en una persecución y se dirigió a la cocina vestida en aquel largo y escotado camisón de ceda azul. Torpemente abre las llaves del agua y llena un vaso.

- Te encuentras bien?.

Mu aparecía y desde el marco de la cocina miraba a la joven quien por el nervio deja caer el vaso estrellándose en el fregadero.

- Mu, si… estoy bien.

Mu se acerca al fregadero y recoge los cristales rotos y los tira en la basura, mientras Ángela solo se hacía a un lado los flequillos de su frente recargada en el mueble de la cocina.

- Te escuché agitada hace unos momentos.

Ángela sonrió nerviosa.

- No es nada, solo una pesadilla.

Mu la toma de la cintura y la lleva a la sala, donde ella se sienta y el hace lo mismo pero sobre la mesa de caoba que se encontraba adornando el centro.

- En algunas ocasiones los sueños pueden ser ventanas al futuro, aun que muchos digan que son recuerdos del subconsciente.

Mu expresó con suavidad.

- Quieres hablar de ello?.

La mirada de ella bajó unos momentos y entre mordiendo sus labios comenzó a hablar.

- Era de un emblema que… desde hace mucho tiempo no había visto.

Mu solo frunció el seño y miró con mas atención.

- Había dos guerreros, uno de pie y uno recostado en el piso, al parecer muerto. Mu! Tu no portas armadura dorada verdad?.

Mu vio en los ojos de ella mucho temor.

- A que viene esa pregunta?.

Ella se levanta y camina a la chimenea de piedra que se encontraba en medio de la estancia.

- Había un caballero tirado en el suelo, portaba una armadura dorada, recordé las de Milo y Aioria esa vez en el santuario, pero obviamente no coinciden con la que vi en mis sueños, la estructura era diferente.

Mu puso la mirada al frente.

- Viste algo en ella, alguna característica en especial?.

Su voz se denotaba mas seria, ella solo le vio por entre su hombro.

- No.

Su mano se acercó en la parte media de la chimenea, apartando algunos pequeños adornos y comenzó a limpiar parte de la estructura que se encontraba en cierta forma cubierta por polvo.

- Desde que yo era pequeña veía a mi padre viendo este emblema, mi madre solo desviaba la mirada y seguía con sus labores, hasta que le pregunté su significado.

Mu se levanta y camina a donde ella estaba.

- Pero solo me ignoró y dio media vuelta. Le atribuyo que era muy pequeña y que no entendería, pero los años pasaron y llegó el día en que mi padre salió de casa y jamás regreso.

Mu la toma del hombro, después ve hacía la pared y mira la forma circular grabada en ella con una especie de estrella o sol en medio de esta, con finos grabados alrededor, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par y solo retrocedió un paso, Ángela notó su sorpresa al ver aquel grabado.

- Tú sabes que significa verdad?

Su rostro de sorpresa cambió rápido para después adoptar una mas seria y darle la espalda.

- Sabes que significa, dímelo.

Ángela lo sostiene de su hombro, Mu solo se limita a retirarlo de allí así que lo baja con suma delicadeza, su mano aún no se separaba de la de ella, al mirarla vio unos ojos suplicantes, algo por dentro se le destruyó, no era justo. Sus brazos aprisionaron a la chica fuertemente hacía él, mientras su puño se cerraba con fuerzas arrugando la tela que había aprisionado del camisón, Ángela supo que era una despedida y lo abrazó de igual manera.

- Pertenecemos a grupos distintos y estos siempre han estado en guerra, quedarme junto a ti sería traición.

- ¿Que dices!.

Exclamó la chica alejándose un poco de él y mirándolo a los ojos.

- Tú le perteneces a Ares.

- Ares!.

- Yo soy un guerrero ateniense.

Mu hizo una larga pausa.

- Perdona Ángela, pero no podemos seguir viéndonos.

Los ojos de ella se abrieron de par en par.

- Espero me entiendas.

Mu caminó hacía la habitación donde se encontraba Kiki, Ángela solo extendió su brazo para después apretarlo hacia su pecho. A los cuantos minutos Mu salía con Kiki en brazos aún dormido.

- Gracias por las atenciones.

Este se limitó a ver al frente, Ángela se entristeció mas, que solo asiente, Mu sale avanzando a paso rápido, Ángela decide salir de la casa y se sorprende al ver que Mu y Kiki ya no estaban. Se habían ido, como la madrugada, ya que los rayos de sol comenzaron a iluminar el firmamento oscuro.

_**Si me falta tu presencia **_

_**Yo me pierdo buscandote **_

_**Cierro mi vida, **_

_**cierro para mi **_

_**El libro blanco de mi vida **_

_**El libro blanco de mi vida **_

Varios meces pasaron y durante ese largo transcurso ninguno de los dos volvieron a verse, era apenas principio de otoño cuando ambos se alejaron y ahora febrero estaba por acabarse, en el santuario los conflictos siguieron, dioses menores llegaron con sus caballeros como era costumbre tratar de derrocar a Atenea o simple venganza hacia los santos de sangre dorada, en aquellas peleas Mu seguía serio desde aquella vez y esta tomaba fuerza, muchos se preguntaron aquel extraño cambio en el pero, decidieron no preguntar, Mu en cierta forma tenía en sus manos él poder cambiar las cosas. Por desgracia aquel intruso que llegara a pasar por su recinto era muerto por sus manos de una forma desagradable, aun que este conservaba la seriedad al principio de las batallas, aquel que osaba pasarse de listo terminaba siendo calcinado o muerto por su mano.

- Maestro Mu, hoy ha sido un día tranquilo.

- Si.

Mu se encontraba sentado en las escalinatas de su templo luciendo su armadura dorada y con la vista al frente.

- Maestro Mu, Shaka quiere verlo.

Mu mira a Kiki y este se levanta.

- Enseguida vengo.

Kiki solo asintió, Mu como siempre emprende el recorrido por las casas acompañado por el silencio y sobre todo la soledad. Al llegar al templo de Virgo Mu entra algo desganado.

_**Perdido sin ti**_

_**No me dejes solo **_

_**Sin ti **_

_**Quedate en mi casa**_

_**I love you **_

_**Sin ti me falta todo **_

_**I need you **_

_**Sin ti no queda nada**_

- Mu, pasa.

Mu sin hacer mucho ruido se adentra al templo y este se sienta en el piso de la misma manera en que Shaka lo hacía.

- Me dijo Kiki ayer que querías verme.

Mu aguardó un momento en silencio, algo dudoso, para después mirar de frente al ser mas cercano aun dios.

- Hace meses e querido preguntarte algo, más bien a pedirte un consejo.

Shaka no contestó así que Mu prosiguió.

- Yo soy solo un caballero de oro o soy un hombre?.

Shaka esboza una sonrisa.

- Eso me preguntaba yo mismo en mi niñez, Buda me enseñó mi verdadero ser.

- Pero Buda no me enseñara a mí.

- Pero que mala memoria tienes amigo.

- He!.

- Si no mal recuerdo, Athena ya te había contestado esa pregunta antes de que tu mismo te la hicieras.

- Que!.

Mu se sorprendió y abrió ligeramente sus ojos.

En un templo, recientemente aquella chica de cabellos cenizos había llegado, dos caballeros fueron a entrevistarse con su diosa, una visita privilegiada ya que pocos eran recibidos y a veces pasaban meses antes de ver a su diosa.

- Mu, no temas, y escucha al mensajero, no olviden que antes de ser santos de Athena, también son humanos.

Mu recordó aquellas palabras y Shaka solo se limitó a asentir con la cabeza, Mu sonríe y entiende, él mismo había resuelto su duda desde hace ya tiempo y la había olvidado.

- Gracias Shaka, por recordármelo.

Mu se levanta del piso y camina hacia la salida.

- Mu! Una cosa más.

Este detiene su andar y pone su cuerpo levemente de lado.

- Los linajes, las creencias, incluso los dioses, no deben ser obstáculo para nadie, Athena siempre a defendido a los habitantes de la tierra por igual, ninguno fue menospreciado por su color, su religión o creencias, recuérdalo tu también.

Mu baja la cabeza y asiente, aquella figura fue desapareciendo, al igual que su sombra al bajar las escalinatas de los templos del zodiaco hasta llegar a la primera.

- Todo en orden Kiki?.

Kiki quien se encontraba de espaldas al recinto, sentado en las escalinatas y con ambos brazos en su cabeza jira hacia atrás, viendo a su maestro llegar con su yelmo entre sus manos.

- Si maestro.

- Aburrido?.

- Algo.

- Mmm… eso se puede solucionar.

- Enserio!.

Kiki baja sus manos y extrañado miraba a su tutor.

- Si, puedes ir a Jamir, te servirá de entrenamiento, servirá que vez como a quedado la entrada a ese lugar.

La mirada del infante se desilusiona.

- Pensé que iríamos los dos.

- Yo también, pero estos recientes ataques, no presagian nada bueno para nuestra diosa, además, que me preocupa que te pase algo.

Kiki seguía con el mismo semblante pero después este cambia y muestra una sonrisa.

- Si, por que no, es mas ahora mismo me iré.

Mu se extrañó y miró a su pupilo con atención.

- Iré por mis cosas.

Mu solo ve como el pequeño salía corriendo, pero lo mas extraño es que este pusiera su mente en blanco, era la primera vez que su pupilo no le permitía ver sus pensamientos o planes.

- Kiki!.

Gritó Mu.

- Pasa algo?.

- Hoy no será necesario empezar ese viaje, lo harás mañana.

Pareciera que a pesar de sus barreras él había vuelto adivinar sus pensamientos, así que no le quedó de otra mas que emprender el regreso a casa y esperar hasta mañana.

La noche había empezado y comenzaba adentrarse, como era común en el santuario todos se encontraban alertas y solo acompañados por el funesto silencio que solo llegaba algunas veces a atosigar a sus ocupantes.

_**Estoy perdido sin ti **_

_**no te vallas**_

_**Esperate**_

_**Amor **_

_**Quedate**_

_**Amor**_

_**Quedate.**_

Unos pasos hicieron que la quietud terminara, Mu se adelanta y queda quieto entre las sombras de su sombría casa.

- Alto, si sigue, no le garantizo su seguridad.

Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par al ver que una mujer de larga cabellera ceniza se presentaba en su recinto y esta se quedó quieta frente a las escaleras.

- Si sigues te espera una muerte segura.

A la chica pareció no importarle las palabras del guardián que resonaban con el eco de la desolada casa y subió los escalones que daban al frente del templo. Mu solo apretó sus dientes y sus puños fuertemente.

- No temes morir!.

La voz de Mu se hizo mas seria y decidida, así que este sale de las sombras y se pone frente a ella, haciéndole notar su rango y la armadura que él tenía puesta.

- Acaso no escuchas!.

Los ojos azulinos de la joven solo bajaron al verlo, se dio cuenta de su realidad, pero aún así no se alejó ni un solo centímetro del lugar.

- Tu misma has buscado tu muerte.

Estas fueron las últimas palabras del lemuriano antes de encender su cosmos y concentrarla en su mano derecha, esta se coloca cerca del frágil cuello de la chica comenzándolo a iluminar, los largos cabellos de la joven ondeaban agitados a un lado, como si el poder de Mu las guiara violentas a su lado contrario, mientras el rostro de la chica solo mostraba seriedad pese a la situación y presión que comenzaba a ejercerse en su cuello, su mirada solo permanecía baja.

- Acaso has venido a morir por mi mano?.

No hubo contestación, ella seguía igual, Mu solo apretó sus dientes fuertemente.

- He venido por respuestas, pero ya las aclaré, lo que estas haciendo es lo mejor para los dos.

Como un susurro hecho por el viento la chica hablaba, Mu solo abrió sus ojos, la presión en su mano ya era demasiada, ya estaba por quedarse sin aire.

- No.

Mu extiende su mano hacía otra dirección, dejando que un pequeño ken saliera de su mano y explotara, Ángela cae de bruces al suelo y abre su boca como si intentara recuperar el aire perdido con rapidez, Mu se encontraba serio con sus ojos cerrados y sin decir mas se adentra a su templo, mientras Ángela con su corazón desecho comienza a retirarse.

- Creo que esta guerra la debes de resolver ahora Mu, no crees?.

Mu se detiene mientras una voz y unos pasos metalizados provenientes del interior de su templo salían.

- Kannon!.

El nuevo caballero de géminis salía del templo con su yelmo de la dualidad a su costado, su rostro carente de expresiones solo miró al frente, mientras la larga cabellera azulina se agitaba levemente por la brisa, este se detiene quedando hombro con hombro con Mu, quien tenía la mirada aun baja.

- A pesar de ser una simple mujer arriesgó su vida en llegar aquí y enfrentar a la ira del primer guardián, es prueba suficiente para que sea escuchada.

Kannon no miró a Mu y este menos le regresaba la mirada, solo sacó un pesado suspiro y nerviosamente frotó sus dedos.

- Ahora si quieres, puedo acabar con el sufrimiento de esa mujer y tu problema al mismo tiempo.

La mano de Kannon se levanta al frente comenzando a elevar su cosmos, cuando la mano de Mu sostiene la muñeca del caballero, Kannon se sorprende de los reflejos de Mu quien seguía en la misma posición y desaparece su aura.

- Yo cuidaré la primera casa.

Sin decir mas Kannon se adentraba al recinto de Mu colocándose su casco y perdiéndose en las sombras de este. Mu solo dio media vuelta y comenzó a correr en busca de Ángela.

Sosteniendo su cuello ella llegaba a donde se encontraba su caballo y emprende el regreso a casa, el caballo solo da unos cuantos galopes cuándo frena rápidamente haciendo que este se levantara en dos patas, Ángela se sostuvo con fuerzas y casi cae, no sabía lo que había espantado al caballo, cuando ve una figura entre las sombras de la noche que caminaba hacia ellos. Sin decir mas este toma de la cintura a la chica y la baja, tomándola de su mano la adentra a un desolado lugar donde las ruinas de barios templos se veían, al entrar a uno de ellos, una larga banca de mármol se encontraba casi a la mitad de este, Mu suelta la mano de ella dejándola sentada ahí mientras este seguía de largo, después de largos minutos callados, Mu decide romper el silencio.

- Dime a que has venido Ángela, y piensa bien en lo que vas a decirme, ya que por estar aquí e descuidado mi deber.

Ángela levemente frunce el seño y sin mirarlo le responde.

- Yo en ningún momento te pedí que suspendieras tus obligaciones. Nunca pedí un trato especial al llegar, sabía a lo que me arriesgaba.

Mu entre sierra sus ojos, ella tenía razón.

- Quieres morir Ángela?. Por eso viniste aquí. Por que?.

- Tú lo sabes perfectamente.

- Eso no te incumbe. Esa profecía no cae en ti.

Ángela se separa de ahí y comienza a caminar del lado contrario.

- Mi padre ha sido siempre parte de generaciones de sacerdotes de Ares, según me decían, la herencia pasaría siempre a manos de los hijos varones de estos.

Ángela ríe burlona. - Ahora entiendo por que mi padre jamás me decía nada de ese sello y pensaba que era por que no me quería. No me dijeron nada por que corrí con la desgracia de nacer mujer, ser la sacerdotisa que…

- Calla!

Mu había levantado la voz, interrumpiendo a Ángela, comenzando acercarse a ella de forma amenazante.

- ¿Te das cuenta del problema en el que estás?. Tu serás quién dará vida a Ares al derramar tú sangre, bien podría…..

Mu calló repentinamente, Ángela había venido a entregarse sola. No huía de su destino, esta lo enfrentaba.

- Eres injusta.

Ángela mira a Mu con sorpresa, pero después baja la cabeza.

- No solo quieres que yo sea tu ejecutor, también que olvide lo que siento yo como hombre, que lo entierre.

Ella miraba en silencio, mientras aquellas palabras del carnero bombardeaban su alma.

- Tú eres un caballero y siempre lo he visto así, temo que desde cuando enterraste al hombre dentro de esa armadura, dentro de cada batalla.

- Nací para ser caballero, ese fue mi destino desde mi nacimiento. Y debo cumplirlo, es diferente.

- Yo nací bajo el sello de Ares, a diferencia de ti yo apenas me entero y quiero hacer lo correcto, si Ares vuelve a vivir, es seguro que desate batallas sin razón, al cabo, su deseo es que corra sangre, es así como él resurgirá.

Nuevamente el silencio se apoderó del lugar, Mu le dio la espalda a aquella joven para cerrar sus ojos con fuerzas.

- Tu deber como caballero es proteger a su diosa, junto a esta tierra.

- Entonces eres una traidora, te levantas contra tu propio dios.

Mu se voltea violento rompiendo con su puño una repisa de mármol que se encontraba a su lado.

- Lo hago para salvar al caballero …. a quien amo.

Entre sollozos y un nudo en la garganta las palabras de ella salieron de su boca, Mu se acerca a ella dando largos pasos y la sujeta fuerte detrás de su cuello, dejando salir un ahogado grito la acercó a su pecho y la abrazó con fuerzas.

- No me pidas eso, no me pidas eso!.

El caballero hablaba entre dientes, su cabeza se esconde tras ese frágil cuello, donde comenzó a llorar de rabia, ya que sus dientes se apretaban con fuerzas al igual que su puño.

- Me pides que mate a la mujer….. que tanto amo.

Ángela no aguantó mas y sintió su cuerpo desplomarse en el suelo junto aquel caballero que la seguía abrazando, comenzando a llorar.

- Quédate, quédate esta noche con migo.

No pensó mas y asintió, Mu la miró a los ojos, los cuales se encontraban llenos de cristalinas lágrimas, las cuales enjuagó con su mano, su mirada permaneció viendo ese rostro por algunos segundos para después besar aquellos labios que ya tenía mucho en no saborear.

_**Guardate en mi memoria **_

_**Y escondete en mis brazos **_

_**Metete por los poros Abiertos**_

_**de mi herida **_

_**mirame desde cerca**_

_**Y matame si quieres **_

_**Pero no me abandones **_

_**Al viento de mi vida**_

_...ooo0ooo..._

Los crudos consejos del escorpión ahora le parecían tentadores, y con temor bajó su mano y la puso sobre los muslos de la chica, pero después la apartó, quería que las carisias que le diera fueran hechas por él, no por los consejos de Milo.

Mu ayuda a levantar a la joven del piso aún unidos por ese beso, cuando Ángela siente que Mu la llevaba hacia otro lugar haciéndola retroceder a un lado del templo que se encontraba en ruinas, pero aún así aquel techo agrietado y sus entradas daban una vista maravillosa al cielo nocturno.

Con suma delicadeza Mu la recuesta en el pasto que había crecido en esa parte que solo dejaba ver ciertas floresillas pequeñas, que pareciera servirían como improvisado lecho por algunos momentos.

Este quita con cuidado los cordones que sujetaban el vestido y con sus manos comenzaba a deslizar su mano por sus hombros y brazos para así despojarle de la prenda, después de acariciar su espalda por varios segundos y dándole pequeños besos en su cuello, el se acerca a ella, notando su escalofrío a causa de la fría armadura, viendo que le estorbaría para seguir sintiendo a la joven se despoja de ella, haciendo que un reflejo en las uniones de la armadura desprendieran un destello dorado y así se zafara del cuerpo de este, dejando las piezas a los lados, los cuales cayeron pesadamente al suelo.

Así transcurrió la noche, ambos amantes solo disfrutaban reconociendo sus cuerpos mediante carisias y besos, sus cuerpos se sentían calidos y esta unión los llevó a la última face, donde Mu con suavidad penetró a la chica quien al sentir ese dolor es reconfortada por el chico quien la rodeo con sus brazos, en aquel momento Mu sintió esos gemidos por parte de su compañera como la mas dulce de las melodías, las manos de la chica recorrían la espalda del caballero que se encontraba rodeado por su largos cabellos y le encantaba que Mu era él que dominara la situación. Ese torrente de sensaciones pronto llego al punto máximo, donde ambos sintieron el placer mas extenso terminando aquella danza, que con amor, lágrimas, besos y caricias habían hecho. Agotado Mu se recuesta a un lado de ella, donde permaneciera parte de la noche, solo cubiertos por la capa blanquecina del caballero.

_...ooo0ooo..._

**_Si me falta tu presencia _**

**_Yo me pierdo buscandote _**

**_Cierro mi vida, _**

**_cierro para mi _**

**_El libro blanco de mi vida _**

**_El libro blanco de mi vida _**

Los rayos anaranjados del día llegaban, las nubes eran iluminadas con esos tenues rayos, mientras que gran parte del firmamento seguía cubierto por un azul intenso, en un templo en ruinas un caballero, revestido por una armadura dorada en la cual sobresalían dos largos cuernos se encontraba inclinado, una de sus rodillas tocaba el pasto mientras que la otra se encontraba levemente alzada, sus manos se encontraban a sus costados, mientras la mirada seria de este solo se fijaba en la mujer que yacía dormida en la hierva.

_**Perdido sin ti**_

_**No me dejes solo**_

_**Sin ti Quedate en mi casa**_

_**I love you **_

_**Sin ti me falta todo **_

_**I need you **_

_**Sin ti no queda nada**_

_**Estoy perdido sin ti**_

_**Quedate en mi casa **_

_**no te vallas **_

_**Esperate **_

_**Amor **_

_**Quedate **_

_**Amor **_

_**Quedate.**_

Su mano se levanta y sus dedos completamente juntos, su flequillo cubría sus ojos los cuales permanecían cubiertos en sombras, los cuales solo dejaban ver algunos hilillos cristalinos de cuantiosas lágrimas, sin pensar usa su mano cual filoso puñal que relucía por los incrustes dorados de su armadura, dejándose caer cual rayo sobre aquella figura dormida.

**_Perdido sin ti_**

**_No me dejes solo _**

**_Quedate en mi casa _**

**_Sin ti me falta todo _**

**_Sin ti no queda nada _**

**_Perdido sin ti _**

**_No me dejes solo _**

**_Quedate en mi casa _**

**_Sin ti me falta todo _**

**_Sin ti no queda nada _**

**_Perdido sin ti_**

Continuara……

ñ/ñ Aquí habla una Sario bastante sonrojada, pero que quieren, cuando se me sale lo cursi me sale cursi y medio jajajjaja, pedradas, tomatazos pues ya saben donde mandarlos jejejeje. Nota, si quieren escuchar la música que puse en esta historia y ver el fic completo pues entren a mi página, la dirección se encuentra en mi perfil o ingresen a triple w punto gaea punto galeon punto com, estará en la sección de fan fiction , el fan art se encuentra en esa misma dirección en la sección de fan art, solo pongo uno ya que por cuestión de tiempo y falta de un mugroso escáner no e podido terminar los otros jeje espero tenerlos en poco tiempo.

Gracias aaaa…..

Xanxel: Jjejje pues por eso lo voy a mandar a volar a Jamir ejejjee no pobrecito jejeje, pero pues temo que esta vez no interrumpió y le dio rienda suelta al maestro jajajja

Lady Fiorella: Si, que se le haga bilis el estomago a Afrodita, mendigos dibujantes, como incluso en los animes los gays se ven muy pulcros y mas bonitos, por eso me desquite jajjajaja, la verdad que bueno que te siga gustando, y pues espero te sig a gustando después del arrimon que esta escritora le dio a estos personajes :p.

Pilla Doll: Me quede así 00 jaja con eso del que se agarran, y eso de telé transportar pues ya el solito mejor se va a Jamir jejejeje.

Elena: Pues ahora si cuidado por que esto tal vez ya paso de diabético a otra cosa jajaja, pero esta servidora anda de cursi.


	10. Un día entre camaradas

_**Un día entre camaradas**_

_**Puedes aprender, puedes aconsejar, una cosa es segura, siempre contaras con ellos.**_

Kiki se levantaba como era costumbre muy temprano en la mañana, al abrir la puerta frota sus ojos dejando salir un gran bostezo de su boca, estirándose cierra la puerta y se adentra a los doce templos.

- Señor Mu!

- El no se encuentra aquí.

Kiki se sorprende al ver el rostro de los caballeros mas serios del zodiaco en el templo de su maestro.

- Señor Kannon!

Este no dijo nada y saliendo por la parte trasera comenzó la retirada a su templo.

- Que raro, parece que el maestro Mu no estuvo en su templo en toda la noche.

Este salta las escaleras principales, comenzando a correr y a saltar ágilmente a través del santuario, al llegar a la cascada ve a su maestro quien se encontraba caminando a paso lento, parecía flotar en aquel paisaje donde millones de pétalos comenzaban a desprenderse de los árboles a causa del aire frío que incluso hacían agitar aquellos cabellos lilas que Mu tenía.

- Maestro Mu buenos días.

Kiki contestó entusiasta, pero Mu solo dirigió su vista a un lado para seguir con su camino quedando en la orilla, este se inclina sumergiendo una de sus manos, la cual se encontraba completamente manchada por un líquido color carmín, cosa que nota su pupilo al ver que ese tono se esparcía en aquella agua cristalina.

- Pasó algo anoche maestro?.

En la mente de Mu solo recordó lo sucedido, desde aquellas palabras de la chica, hasta aquella unión entre ambos que jamás olvidaría, recuerdos dibujados en un semblante que mostraba gran seriedad.

- No.

Mu contestó secamente.

- Seguro maestro?.

Mu quedó callado, sus manos se mecían todavía en el agua hasta que este lo saca, quedando frente a su rostro, quien observaba las gotas resbalar por entre las rendijas doradas con algunos rastros de sangre en ella todavía.

- Crees en la esperanza Kiki?.

Kiki miró sorprendido a su maestro y no pronunció alguna palabra. Mu se levanta y camina hacía él.

- Tu que has estado a lado de los caballeros de Bronce has visto la esperanza?.

Kiki asintió.

- Tal vez no lo entienda maestro, pero cuando ellos se proponen algo lo deseaban tanto que los milagros se formaban, si no fuesen santos cualquiera hubiese imaginado que ellos fueran dioses, creadores de milagros.

Mu deja salir una ligera sonrisa y frota el cabello de Kiki para seguir de largo.

- Nunca olvides eso mi joven pupilo, hay veces que nosotros mismos la desconocemos, tal vez, un milagro se forme.

Kiki voltea a ver a su maestro, lucía muy extraño¿a que se debería?.

En la plataforma del coliseo dos figuras se encontraban en el centro, cada uno sostenía su yelmo y tenían armaduras doradas, ambos se encontraban hablando cuando ven a Mu acercárseles.

- Valla el carnero por fin llegó.

Milo mofaba con burla, mientras Aioria se acercaba a Mu.

- Me pareció sentir que sacabas un ken anoche. Hubo problemas en la entrada?.

Mu solo negó con la cabeza.

- Quien te comió la lengua?

- Vamos Milo, ha de estar cansado.

- Cansado? Me encontré a Kannon subir las escaleras, al parecer venía de Aries, creo que alguien abandonó su puesto anoche.

- Milo, tú lo has hecho muchas veces.

- Pero no cuando hay invasiones.

Ambos caballeros comenzaban a debatir mientras que Mu solo observaba callado y con la mirada en el piso.

- Mu, Mu,

- He!

- Estas en la Luna, te estaba llamando desde hace rato.

- Perdón Aioria, que me decías?

- Vamos a ir al lado oeste del santuario, aquel lugar se encuentra todo el tiempo solo, podremos entrenar y desplegar nuestras técnicas allí sin ningún problema.

- Si, por que no?

Mu siguió de largo a los dos, comenzando el camino hacia allá. Milo y Aioria seguían viendo a Lemuriano raro.

- Cuantas ganas tienes el día de hoy Mu.

Milo seguía con su sarcasmo, Aioria solo negaba con la cabeza.

- Ustedes no tienen remedio.

Mientras Kiki ya se encontraba listo para partir a Jamir y este con una risa burlona emprende el camino a la aldea, quería ver a su amiga y despedirse antes del largo viaje. Al llegar a la aldea ve la casa de su amiga y se acerca a ella corriendo comenzando a tocar la puerta.

- Mmmm… que raro, ella no tarda mucho en abrirme.

Kiki se dirige a una de las ventanas y se asoma con cuidado, la casa se encontraba sola, nadie se encontraba allí.

- Donde habrá ido?.

Kiki se deja caer al suelo quedándose sentado con un rostro desilusionado.

- Ataca!

El grito grave de Milo se escucho por los alrededores, este dejaba caer en Mu una gran patada, haciéndola desde el aire, Mu solo hace su típica defensa empleando aquel muro invisible y hace que Milo regrese con su mismo ataque, pero a comparación de los otros caballeros este lo doma bastante bien y cae sin problemas al suelo.

- Mu!.

Este se encontraba con el campo aún activado y en cierta forma cada segundo se comenzaba a desvanecer, dejando notar desinterés y con la mirada decaída y baja.

- Valla. El Carnero quiso despejarse pero ni siquiera muestra interés en la batalla.

Milo se incorpora y mira a Mu con una sonrisa.

- He, no se a que te refieres.

- Como que no sabes?.

- Vamos Milo, es mejor parar aquí, Mu será mejor que vallas a descansar.

- A darse un baño de agua fría, así despertara.

- Milo!.

- Esta distraído, solo le quise dar un consejo.

Milo le da una mirada incrédula y comienza a caminar, Aioria no tardó en seguirlo y Mu solo por inercia sigue el camino junto a sus amigos detrás de ellos.

- Vamos Mu, ya levanta ese animo.

- Hay cornudo, que se me hace que mejor vamos por Ángela, no crees Aioria.

La mirada picara de Milo se mostró nuevamente en su rostro mientras le daba unos cuantos codazos a Aioria.

- No creo que la encuentren.

Mu contestó serio y este rebasa a los dos caballeros.

- Ese cornudo, su depresión me esta hartando.

- Milo, ya vasta somos camaradas, no debemos de cargarle la mano, tus comentarios llegan hacer pesados.

Aioria siguió de largo a Milo y este vuelve a tomar el camino.

- Sabes que es lo que necesita ese testarudo?.

- No. Que Milo?.

- Sexo.

Mu se detiene en seco.

- Milo!.

- Es la verdad.

Ambos caballeros por estar tan adentrados a su conversación no notan que pasaron de largo a su amigo.

- He!. Mu, por que te detienes?

Aioria preguntaba dudoso, mientras que Mu tenía el rostro bajo.

- Ya lo hiciste enojar.

- Yo!.

Aioria se acerca a Mu.

- Oye amigo no te lo tomes a mal, ya sabes como es Milo.

Aioria nota que Mu tenía un rostro de sorpresa.

- Ya cornudo, no te tomes a mal mis bromas, además ya me has aguantado tantas, es inútil que te enojes con migo ahora.

Mu cubre su rostro y se aparta de ambos.

- Oye que tienes?.

- Nada!.

Mu contestó agresivo al escorpión, este se acerca a él y lo toma del brazo.

- Haber mírame.

Milo aparta el brazo del rostro de Mu quien solo desvió la mirada.

- Estas sonrojado, a leguas se te nota. Jajaj. Que! te imaginaste a Ángela desnuda! Jajaja o….. jajaja…no, no. Que ideas tan locas tengo, por un momento iba a decir que ya te habías acostado con ella. Jajajaja hay que buena broma mía.

Milo pronto calla al ver a Mu mas sonrojado y a la vez triste.

- No, si lo hiciste!. Te cogiste a Ángela!.

- Milo!

- Silencio gato. Haber Mu, siéntate que pasó?.

Mu miro serio a Milo y apretó su puño levemente.

- Para tu información eso es muy personal, en segunda, cuida tu lenguaje Milo, no me la cogi.

Mu traga saliva.

- Le hice el amor que es muy diferente a eso o tener sexo.

Sin decir mas y bastante apenado sale de ahí, los dos santos se quedaron con los ojos como platos, mas Milo.

- Es lo mismo.

Milo decía arrogante, mientras Aioria solo se cubría el rostro con las yemas de sus dedos avergonzado de las palabras del escorpión.

Mientras Mu caminaba recordaba aquellas manos que acariciaron su cuerpo la noche pasada, este se detuvo abruptamente y mirando la salida del santuario.

Ya muy entrada la tarde una figura ataviada de negro y un manto oscuro cubriendo su cabeza, se encontraba hincada en una tumba y en sus manos una flor blanca. Esta después de depositarla en aquella nueva lápida se aleja, comenzó a cruzar aquel camino empedrado con varias tumbas a sus costados, un escenario algo triste y deprimente. Esta detiene sus pasos y sin mirar atrás habla.

- Se que estas allí.

Una figura ataviada en una armadura dorada sale detrás de un árbol y camina hacia ella.

- La extrañas. Verdad?.

La figura solo asintió. Después de un gran silencio aquel chico de violáceos cabellos decide hablarle.

- Lo siento.. yo.. solo…

- Hacías lo correcto. Lo se. Y no te culpo.

La chica sigue de largo al caballero, Mu caminó a su lado.

- Te cuidaré, es lo menos que puedo hacer.

- Descuidaras tus obligaciones por mí?.

- No, mis obligaciones están cimentadas desde mi nacimiento, ahora la mas importante eres tu.

Mu guía a la joven delante de él y quita ese manto negro que le cubría el rostro, dejándolo resbalar a mitad de su espalda, con suavidad toma sus mejillas y tras esconder sus dedos en esos cabellos cenizos le da un apasionado beso que duró mucho tiempo.

Continuara…

Perdonen el retrazo pero ahora si el tiempo es lo que menos me sobra, paso a los saludos.

Pilla Doll: Sii el Mussito también tiene corazoncito, y pues pensé acabar el capitulo así pero mejor hasta que termine la guerrita que voy hacer. Jojojo ya me parezco a Ares.

Elena: Una vez mas, gracias por los consejos ya que pues como muchas me dicen no tengo que confiarme con el diccionario del Word :p. Que bueno que el lemon, pues no hubiera sido tan pesado, la verdad no me gusta ser tan descriptiva en eso, pero tal vez lo haga, pero será en un fic que tengo arrumbado de Escaflowne jejejejejeje.

Xanxel: Pues jeje la verdad ese me hubiera gustado como final pero mejor no jejejejje vamos a darle mas vida, además que le temo a tu espíritu chocarrero que viaja a través de la Internet jajajajja. Espero te haya gustado la página.

Angela Mort: Amiwiiisssss que bueno que te aventaste este capitulo jajajajaja aun que si tienes razón, es Lime jojojo, nos estamos viendo chamaca haber que sucede en esta cascarita zodiacal.

Lady Fiorella: Tu haces lemon? Jojojo, me gustaría saber en cuales las pones para darme una vueltecita al rato jojojojo, espero que te haya gustado mi página, es donde luego mas tiempo se queda esta servidora jojojo.

A todos la verdad que bueno que les siga gustando el Fic, tratare de seguir escribiendo y actualizando pronto pero luego el tiempo, mis locas ideas y otras locas ideas nuevas que se me aparecen pues me hacen luego cambiar el fic, de por si este lo pongo de rapidito porque ando con muchos quehaceres, será por que se vienen las elecciones? jjojojo ya nos jo…s otros 6 añitos me cae jajajjaja, nos vemos.

_Este es mi refugio, donde formo y creo mis sueños. Jojo que cursi pero así lo siento_.

**_Saludos a la banda lectora._**


	11. El sacrificio

Terribles escenas pasaban en diversos lugares del mundo, varias guerras habían sido desatadas sin razón, provocando las mas terribles enfermedades y hambre en poco tiempo, dejando muerte a su paso. Pareciera que esta epidemia llegaba a todos lados del mundo y tanto Grecia como sus aldeas colindantes sufrían por lo mismo.

- Al parecer otra guerra toca a nuestras puertas.

La voz seria de una diosa llegaba a escucharse cual susurro del viento y esta miraba a su fiel caballero de rubios cabellos y dorada armadura, quien con una mano al frente y su palma extendida asentía, su rostro mostraba suma seriedad al igual que la de su diosa y comprendía perfectamente a lo que se refería.

- Cuatro jinetes han salido como heraldos, proclamando la resurrección del dios de la guerra.

Shaka hablaba fríamente, Saori solo le miraba con ese semblante dulce con una tristeza en sus ojos, esta se levanta y se encamina al gran balcón mirando el esplendor de su santuario.

- Conviértete en paz y revitaliza esta tierra, conviértete en vida y alimenta al corazón de esperanza, conviértete en esperanza, bríndale fuerza al cuerpo herido y cansado y tu mi principal guerrero, conviértete en justicia, une la vida, la paz y la esperanza en una sola y derrota a la muerte, al vencerlo las demás plagas se debilitaran y morirán. Caballeros, conviértanse en santos creadores de milagros.

**_El sacrificio. _**

Mu se encontraba en su templo sentado en las primeras escalinatas de su templo mirando al frente y a la vez a la nada.

- Esperanza!.

* * *

La noche anterior había experimentado una sensación distinta, agotadora pero placentera, por fin comprendía el significado de lo que era ser uno.

Lentamente y sin hacer mucho movimiento Mu se separaba de una joven que se encontraba dormida y desnuda a su lado en un paisaje griego y al aire. La madrugada presentaba su frío viento y su rocío acompañado por un suave aroma, sus manos tomaban su armadura para colocársela, el peso de aquel manto dorado era liviano a comparación de aquel peso que caía en su alma, en su corazón.

Al quedar ya vestido jira hacia la dama dormida acercándose cauteloso para arrodillarse frente a ella, su mente se repetía una y otra vez su deber como caballero pero también el hombre que apenas y reinaba en ese cuerpo ahora le parecía mas fuerte, sus puños se apretaron y decidió enterrar aquella voz que rogaba que la dejara con vida, sus dientes se apretaron con gran fuerza y su mano estirada completamente calló en ella, dispuesta atravesarle con esta el pecho.

Un cosmos repentinamente frenan aquel rápido y mortal ataque del caballero, este cosmos dorado era fuerte, pero lo envolvían en una sensación de paz y calidez que no le fue difícil resistirse.

- Athena!

Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par y su mano se colocó a un lado, este cosmos era de su diosa y envolvía a su caballero como si lo acogiese en sus brazos como a un niño.

- Mu, acaso ya no crees en la esperanza?.

- Athena……….yo no he conocido ese significado. En este momento siento que ni si quiera existe.

Mirando su mano temblorosa comienza a cerrarla fuertemente, apretando sus dientes de igual manera y bajar su rostro completamente.

- Mi deber es protegerla, no importa el costo, estamos dispuestos a aceptarlo.

El puño del caballero comienza a sangrar de tan fuerte que este lo tenía apretado.

- Muéstrale a ella la esperanza que los caballeros pueden hacer, demuéstrale que eres un santo capaz de hacer milagros.

- Milagros, Seiya y los demás lo han visto muchas veces, por que yo no?.

- Esta es tu oportunidad de verlo con tus ojos Mu, ellos se apoyaron en su amistad, sobre todo en su objetivo, nunca perdieron la esperanza y al final por su valor crearon milagros.

- Tiene razón, no debo darme por vencido, si hay una salida después de todo.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Mu, al mismo tiempo que los rayos del sol salieron iluminando el santuario, Mu se levanta y mira hacia donde el sol se levantaba.

- Gracias Athena, pase lo que pase, no dejaré de creer.

* * *

Mu se levanta y mira la insignia de su templo.

- Maestro, le demostraré que también soy un santo capaz de hacer milagros, de creer en la esperanza.

En la aldea Ángela miraba tristemente aquella escuela destruida, las bandas habían avanzado en exceso y ya muchos temían de salir de sus casas a causa de los destrozos y maldades por parte de estos. No había duda que una guerra se había desatado en ese lugar.

- Miren quien salió de su casa.

- Es una bella mujer.

- Eso es ser valiente señores, o debo decir estupido.

La chica mira a aquellos bandoleros sin temor en sus ojos, mostrándose seria.

- Que pasa Ángela? No le temes a la muerte?.

La voz de un hombre se escucha por entre los callejones, pero no deja ver su figura.

- O porque tu novio es un santo de oro ya te crees muy valiente?.

Este aparece de un gran salto desde la azotea de una caza, haciendo que el piso se cuarteara bajo sus pies a causa de la armadura que tenía, la cual se veía magnifica, de un color blanco, con incrustaciones de oro y en su cabeza varias tiaras mostraban la apariencia de coronas, mientras la sonrisa elegante y maliciosa de este individuo lucía en su rostro.

- Kai!.

- El mismo preciosa.

Este hace una reverencia mientras los demás comenzaban a reírse.

- De donde sacaste esa armadura?.

- Jaja, Crees que tu santucho es el único en poseer una?.

Ángela frunce el seño.

- Como sabes tanto de Mu?.

- Mu!. Con que así se llama?. Valla, valla, valla. Al menos su lápida tendrá nombre.

Todos comienzan a soltar carcajadas mientras el rostro de la mujer se vuelve mas molesto y serio con aquel hombre que deja de reír al verla.

- No te gustan nuestras bromas, que lastima. Siendo una de nosotros no deberías estarte molestando por las burlas que les hacemos a los estupidos del santuario.

- Estupidos del santuario, acaso es otra banda?.

Uno de los bandoleros se preguntaba a lo que Kai mira a este con un semblante molesto.

- Tu si que eres idiota. El santuario si existe, no es una leyenda, ni cuentos de hadas. Esos idiotas desde hace varios años, desde la mitología se creen superiores, incluso que los mismos dioses, por eso merecen la muerte como castigo al igual que su diosa.

- No blasfemes Kai, al desafiar a una diosa te estas buscando solo la muerte.

Kai mira a Ángela molesto y la toma de su muñeca fuertemente haciéndole que esta diera un pequeño quejido.

- La que no debería desafiar eres tú. No lo vez Ángela, nuestros padres tuvieron el honor de ser los sacerdotes al servicio de Ares, lastima que tu padre no quisiera que tu fueras el sacrificio a nuestro dios, por eso los demás sacerdotes incluyendo mi padre no tuvieron mas remedio que matarlo.

Ángela lucia furiosa, sus ojos celestes ardían en ira, dejando caer varias lágrimas.

- Eres un idiota si piensas que serás un dios, me repugnas.

Esta le da una bofetada a Kai, quien se enfurece y apretando mas la muñeca de la chica hace que se arrodille en el piso.

- Maldita ilusa, si crees que tu santo te vendrá a salvar. Tu destino ya esta marcado y aunque sea a rastras vendrás con migo.

Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, Kai solo ríe malicioso frente a ella soltándola bruscamente.

- Si es cierto que esos caballeros existen y uno de ellos se enfurece con nosotros por lo que le llegue a pasar a esta mujer es seguro que moriremos, yo no quiero luchar con esos santos! No quiero morir!.

Un aterrado hombre comenzaba a hablar, provocando temor en los demás. Kai se molesta y extiende su brazo, un cosmos rojizo aparece de su mano soltando un ken que hace que el hombre quedara sin cabeza, todos se sorprenden al ver tal brutalidad y sangre derramada que miran a Kai, quien solo reía.

- Mejor preocúpate por mi poder que por esos santuchos buenos para nada.

Este voltea y mira a sus chicos dándole la espalda a Ángela.

- Alguien mas quiere desertar?.

Todos negaron y mormuraron, Ángela ya no pudo soportar mas y sale corriendo de allí.

- Que, maldita no escaparas. Atrápenla!.

- He si!.

Sin perder tiempo todos salen tras de ella mientras Kai, apretaba sus puños molesto. Ángela había logrado burlar a todos y esta intenta salir de la aldea en su caballo pero un ken rojizo explota en la tierra haciendo levantar al caballo y haciendo caer a la chica en la arena que en cierta forma amortiguó su caída.

- Tan pronto te vas, si la fiesta apenas comienza.

Ángela retrocede con su cuerpo aun en el piso.

- Piensas avisarle a tu novio?.

Este la toma de su muñeca fuertemente incorporándola y acercándola a su rostro y tomándola bruscamente de sus cabellos.

- No creas que no lo se. Se que encontraste el santuario, que eres una maldita traidora y no suficiente con eso te entregas a un maldito caballero dorado.

Ángela abre sus ojos de par en par.

- Sorprendida, crees que no me iba a enterar, ese maldito santucho lo acabaré con mis propias manos y purificaré tu cuerpo con su propia sangre hasta que quede sin ninguna gota, entiendes!.

- Nooo!.

Ángela suelta un gran grito de desesperación, Kai la azota contra el suelo y su cabeza golpea una piedra pequeña, haciéndole solo perder el conocimiento.

Un terrible presentimiento llegó a Mu, este voltea en dirección de la aldea, mientras su capa se alborotaba con el viento violento que se había desatado.

- Tengo un mal presentimiento.

Las hojas y piedrecillas eran arrastradas con fuerzas volviendo sus ráfagas mas violentas.

- La tarde se ha puesto mas roja de lo normal. No es buen augurio.

- Mu!.

- Milo, Aioria.

- Tu también lo sentiste?.

Aioria preguntaba serio

- Si.

- Al parecer la lucha va a comenzar.

Milo hablaba con mucha seriedad hacia Mu quién los observaba atento.

- Lucha?.

Contestaba Mu, Aioria y Milo asentían.

- Shaka nos dijo que no tardaría en desatarse una nueva guerra entre dioses.

- Ares.

Contestaba Mu serio.

- Si. Por eso queríamos que estuvieras al 100, tu cosmos había perdido ese brillo y lo mas probable es que hubiéramos llegado con un cadáver.

- Ahora es distinto y eres el mismo caballero de Aries que conocemos.

- Todo eso es gracias a Shión y a Ángela.

- Athena!

Los tres contestaron al unísono poniéndose de rodillas, la diosa había bajado hasta la primera casa junto con Shaka sosteniendo su magnifico báculo, el cual representaba a la diosa de la victoria.

- La sacerdotisa encargada de darle vida a Ares a sido llevada a su templo.

Mu aprieta sus puños mostrando molestia, mientras sus ojos se encontraban abiertos de par en par.

- Ángela es la sacerdotisa de Ares.

- ¿Cómo!.

Exclamó Aioria.

- Ella al igual que ustedes defienden la justicia y la paz del planeta, es ahora de regresarle el favor.

Todos asienten y se incorporan.

- Conviértanse en los santos de la esperanza, la justicia, la vida y la paz.

Con una sonrisa la diosa les daba sus buenos deseos mientras los santos prometían en silencio lograr su objetivo.

- Mu, estoy contigo, juntos salvaremos a Ángela de ese dios.

Aioria tomaba del hombro a Mu y le mostraba una sonrisa.

- Yo también estoy con ustedes, traeremos a Ángela sana y salva, la profecía no se cumplirá.

- Gracias…..Milo.

Milo le da unas palmadas a Mu en el hombro, quienes mostraban su compañerismo a través de sonrisas y el pulgar levantado.

- Yo también iré con ustedes.

- Kanon!.

Respondieron los tres sorprendidos.

- Esa chica si que debe de ser admirada, desafió al santo de la primera casa y sobrevivió.

Kanon pone una sonrisa picara en su rostro a lo que mu comprende y sonriendo solo asiente.

- Bueno que esperamos?.

- Vamos por Ángela salvemos esta tierra una vez mas.

Milo y Aioria contestaban entusiasmados. Mu y Kanon hacen una reverencia, mientras que Shaka les mostraba que se quedaría a cuidar de Athenea.

Los primeros en salir fueron Kanon y Aioria, quienes envueltos en una ráfaga dorada se elevaron al cielo y se confundieron entre las estrellas. Milo se colocaba su yelmo mientras caminaba aun lado de Mu.

- No vallas a morir amigo.

- Claro que no Mu, es una promesa, ha, quiero ser el padrino del bebé ok.

- ¿Qué!.

Milo se envuelve en su cosmos dorado y desaparece en el firmamento, Mu solo niega con la cabeza mostrando una sonrisa para después desaparecer tal y como los demás santos lo hicieron.

Dentro de un templo grande y oscuro, iluminado por antorchas que despedían un color rojizo iluminaban una estancia donde una mujer de rubios cabellos ataviada con un vestido rojo se encontraba inconsciente, sus muñecas eran aprisionadas al muro, su cuerpo caía ligero mientras los ojos de cuatro espectadores envueltos en tinieblas miraban la escena con alegría, uno de ellos con blanca armadura se acercaba a la chica con una daga en sus manos y sin perder la sonrisa de sus labios.

- Pronto vendrás a la vida señor, nosotros, tus cuatro jinetes te esperamos.

Continuara…..

Hola a todos, como ya ando de vacaciones pues me he decidido a terminar este fic, los agradecimientos los pondré en el siguiente fic, disculpen pero hay fallas técnicas por aquí jojojoj bye.

Saludos a la banda lectora.

-


	12. Los templos del desastre

_**Los templos del desastre. **_

_**El templo de la Guerra. **_

Todos ya se encontraban en escena, solo faltaba que el actor principal se presentara para dar comienzo a las guerras mas desastrosas que jamás había vivido la tierra, esta vez Atenea se enfrentaría al dios mas sangriento y que la guerra era su principal elemento, eso, si los cuatro jinetes lograran vencer a los santos Atenienses antes de que la última gota de sangre de una mujer cayera para darle vida a este despiadado dios.

La gran estructura que aprisionaba a Ángela fue lentamente desprendida de aquella pared de gruesa piedra, como si fuese un mecanismo antiguo la chica quedó sobre una especie de repisa dejando al descubierto una estatua que significaba la gloria del dios Ares, donde diversos canales llegaban a sus pies.

- A llegado la hora, el mes que glorifica al dios de la guerra al igual que su planeta regente nos han dado su bendición para que resurjas, Ho! Ares.

La daga se alzó en alto y rápidos cortes fueron hechos brutalmente en las muñecas de la joven que se encontraba ya consiente sobre aquella repisa dejando salir un agudo grito.

- Ángela!.

- No te detengas Mu.

Kanon con voz seria reprendía al caballero de Aries.

- Hemos llegado.

Exclamó Aioria, haciendo que Kanon y Mu se fijaran en el caballero de Leo, mientras Milo se encaminaba hacia él.

- El santuario de Ares, desde hace mucho tiempo este ha sido prohibido, sobretodo maldecido por los habitantes de Grecia.

Milo hablaba con gran seriedad cosa, rara en él.

El santuario de Ares desde tiempos míticos era un lugar temido, ya que constantemente se encontraban en guerra, muchos de los jóvenes con deseos de luchar se unían a este dios despiadado, solo los mejores luchaban a su lado y llegaban a convertirse en sus sacerdotes, ya que continuamente estos iban de pueblo en pueblo reclutando a mas jóvenes, cosa que para los habitantes de Grecia veían con malos ojos y sobre todo temor, todo aquel que se enlistaba muy rara vez se le veía de nuevo.

Los pasos de los santos atravesaron las enormes escalinatas hasta llegar a un templo que tenía un amplio pasillo que incluso llegaba a ser iluminado por tenues colores rojizos de algunas antorchas, los santos atenienses veían con rareza el lugar, sus sentidos se encontraban mas alerta que de costumbre, ya que habían avanzado mucho sin que nadie los hubiese recibido.

- Así que estos son los bufones de dorado.

- Jjajjaa. Ya verán en lo que se han metido.

Varios delincuentes, para ser precisos los que acompañaban a Kai en la aldea se presentaban con mas hombres y estos de forma amenazante comenzaban acercarse a estos santos con diversos tipos de armas.

- Estos si que son gente sin cerebro, no saben con quienes se meten.

Milo hablaba burlonamente mientras ponía un gesto arrogante.

- Adelántense yo me encargo de ellos.

- Aioria!

Exclama Milo mientras que los bandidos hacían bulla y reían burlonamente.

- Aunque los veas de forma insignificante son personas comunes y corrientes, conociéndote no tendrás compasión de ellos.

Milo frunce el seño y se rasca la cabeza nervioso.

- Que bien me conoces.

Aioria mira por entre su hombro y mira a Mu.

- Mu, sigue adelante yo te cubro.

Mu muestra una sonrisa y asiente comenzando a correr, los otros dos santos hacen lo mismo, saltando ágilmente pasan sobre aquellos bandoleros quienes los vieron sorprendidos.

- Pero que rayos, no los dejen pasar.

- Hey, se olvidan de mi?.

Aioria los ve con un gesto confiado y sonriente, mientras que comenzaba a encender su cosmos.

- Pero que chi… es lo que le rodea?

Uno de los vándalos exclamaba con temor, mientras algunos retrocedían.

- Bahh! Tonterías, ya veras lo que le hago a tus efectos especiales. Quien esta con migo?.

- Seee!

El grito de los vándalos alentó a los que se encontraban temerosos y comenzando a mover de forma amenazante sus armas se abalanzan sobre Aioria.

- No usare todo mi poder, con poco bastara.

Aioria decía para si mientras aquellos hombres furiosos se le acercaban, Milo, Kanon y Mu seguían corriendo cuando notan un gran resplandor a sus espaldas, estos se detienen y miran atrás.

- Estará bien, esos tontos no son nada para el León, hay que seguir adelante.

Kanon emprendía de nuevo el camino, Milo y Mu solo asintieron para seguir a su compañero.

Mientras Aioria tenía su puño extendido y sus ojos cerrados mientras su cosmos iba disminuyendo poco a poco hasta apagarse, en el piso todos los bandidos se encontraban retorciéndose de dolor y unos contrabajos se trataban de levantar, pero quedaban inconscientes en el intento.

- Eso es lo que se merecen por subestimar a un caballero de oro.

- Jjajaja. Si crees que somos los únicos que cuidamos este maldito lugar estas muy equivocado.

- ¿Que dices!.

Aioria levanta aquel sujeto por el cuello, quien miraba al techo con sangre corriendo de su labio.

- Tus amigos se acercan a una muerte segura, ya que de seguir corriendo se encontrarán con los templos del desastre, los cuales están custodiados por los cuatro jinetes del Apocalipsis.

- ¿Que dices!.

- Jajjaja. Mas vale que te apresures a detenerlos antes que solo veas esas costosas armaduras tiradas en el suelo cubriendo sus cuerpos putrefactos y muertos jajajajajjaja ahora si le harán honor a su nombre "santitos" jajajajajajjajajajaja.

Aioria deja caer y comienza a correr para darle alcance a sus amigos escuchando las risas de este individuo amplificarse por el eco del lugar.

- Parece un templo dentro de otro templo.

Milo exclamaba, mientras los otros se encontraban a sus espaldas.

- Lo que cruzamos hace un rato era apenas y la mitad del gran vestíbulo.

- Como!.

- Aun nos falta mucho por recorrer.

Mu exclamaba con seriedad.

**- _Ven y mira. Y salió otro caballo bermejo y al que lo montaba le fue dado poder de quitar de la tierra la paz, que se matasen unos a otros y se le dio una gran espada. _ **

Los pasos ensordecedores llegaron a los oídos de los santos al igual que la voz fría y hueca, mostrando frente a ellos a un caballero de gran estatura con una armadura de un color tan rojo como la sangre sosteniendo una espada tan negra como la oscuridad mas infinita, la cual tenia una empuñadura bastante grotesca..

- Pero miren quienes se encuentran en la puerta de mi casa, los santos de mayor rango, las latas de oro jajajajajajajjaja.

Los caballeros pusieron posturas de defensa y miraban con molestia al primer visitante.

- Así que tú eres uno de los cuatro jinetes del Apocalipsis.

Aioria llegaba y se incorporaba ante sus amigos.

- Pero que maldita peste hay aquí, que las ratas doradas comienzan a invadirnos.

Este ríe burlonamente.

- Contesta, eres uno de los jinetes.

Aioria lo miraba fijamente, el otro solo miraba con una sonrisa burlona dibujada en sus labios.

- Perdonen mis modales señoritas, me presento ante ustedes, soy Tacuya pero me conocen mejor como GUERRA!.

Su espada se alza y arremete contra los caballeros quienes solo saltaron ágilmente hacía otra dirección para liberarse del ataque, la espada de aquel hombre deja una gran abertura en el piso y este levantaba el arma dejando ver pequeñas piedrecillas resbalar de ella..

- Jajajajjaa pero si parecen moscas en vez de santos.

Todos se molestan y aprietan sus dientes.

- Eso es solo un poco de mi poder.

Este avanza y se acerca a Milo.

- Tu no eres inmune a ello, la guerra es el primer paso para las demás catástrofes, tales como la sequía, las enfermedades, hasta llegar a la muerte, así esta formado este templo, para vencer y llegar a Ares es necesario destruir esas catástrofes lo cual es imposible, tu lo viste niño bonito, la ira y la guerra combinados pueden incluso a tratar de matar a sus propios hermanos de sangre o sus camaradas.

Sus risas calaron hondo ante el santo del escorpión, asiendo que la sorpresa apareciera en su rostro.

- Así que fuiste tú.

Las imágenes de una pelea por una mujer hicieron que por poco Milo se confrontara con aquel amigo que se podrían decir que eran casi hermanos, los dorados así lo creían.

En el templo del Ariano un hombre de cabellos azulinos y bronceada piel llegaba a donde se encontraba el guardián de ese lugar.

* * *

-Todo bien?  
-Claro ¿Por qué no habría de estarlo?  
-Ya te pedí disculpas varias veces. No me obligues a arrodillarme por que seguirás esperando.

Mu mira molesto a Milo y se aleja a la entrada de su templo.

-No te lo pedí.

Este cruza sus brazos.

-Mu ¿me creerías que ese no era yo?.

Mu lo mira.

-Sentí una rabia muy grande en ese momento, no sabía por que, pero sentía que me retabas.

Mu seguía mas atento a lo que decía el caballero del escorpión.

-Sentía que me habías provocado y ansiaba matarte, pero.  
-Pero?.

Mu le insistió a que terminara.

-Cuando vi a la chica protegiéndote noté mi grave error. No te niego, iba en busca de diversión con ella.

Mu frunció el seño y miró hacia otro lado.

-Oye, tu ganaste, limpia y justamente, no se por que te enojas de algo que no pasó.  
-Ubícate Milo, hablas como si yo fuera algo de esa jovencita. Es mas según dices que gané y ni siquiera nos batimos a duelo.  
-Ja, eres un ciego. Y en cuanto a lo último, te creo bastante capacitado para que lo comprendas fácilmente.

* * *

El recuerdo terminó y Milo apretó sus puños con fuerza.

- Váyanse! Esta es mi pelea.

- Milo!.

Aioria lo veía con sorpresa.

- Los alcanzare, lo prometo.

Todos asienten y dejan a su amigo con aquel jinete quien había usado al santo del escorpión, Milo odiaba eso, el era regidor de su vida, y este había osado en convertirlo en marioneta.

- Sufrirás por eso, prepárate a recibir las agujas del escorpión.

Milo elevó su cosmos al infinito, mientras su dedo índice apuntaba a su oponente materializándose una uña de color carmesí como si fuese la punta de la cola de un alacrán a punto de picar mortalmente a su victima.

- Vamos santo prepárate para morir a manos de la guerra.

Un color rojizo emanó de aquel jinete envolviendo su espada, aquella habitación en donde se encontraban perdió aquel panorama, distorsionándolo, formando el vacío del espacio, mostrando a los pocos segundos la constelación del escorpión y a su lado un jinete sosteniendo su espada montado en un corcel.

Mu, Aioria y Kanon siguieron adelante, Ángela solo apretaba sus ojos con fuerzas, aquel fino canal llevaba su sangre a aquella estatua bañando sus pies.

Continuara…

Pues no se si los jinetes tienen constelación o si influyen en la mitología pero se me hicieron buenos guerreros como pal diosito de la guerra, además si ya pusieron a don luciferio por que no ponemos a estos loquillos en este fic.

Saludos a….(atrasados y actuales)

Elena: Jajaja como estoy haciendo al Milongas pero luego le aplaudimos la cara entre las dos, nada mas horita que le eche la mano al Musito precioso.

Pilla Doll: Me encanta este Milo porno jajjajajaja, Mu anda en las nubes por que después de eso jeje es difícil tener los pies en la tierra (jojoj digo no?). Espero que ya no haya dudas con lo de la sangre, si en definitiva adoran al Milo y si que se preparen por que los santos van a patear sus locos traserillos.

Xanxel: Ese espíritu chocarrero si que me va dar un susto en las noches algún día jojojojo, espero que el capitulo anterior ya te haya resuelto las dudas que tenías, ya que me encanta el suspenso jojojojojo. Me creerías que de varios capítulos que escribo es por que tengo la música aquí, de hecho por eso me inspiré en lo del son fic que hice, en el capitulo de "Mi mensaje y mi última enseñanza" me inspiré por la canción de Luís Miguel, la incondicional, la verdad las canciones si que inspiran jojoj y la verdad gracias que bueno que te sigan gustando las loqueras de esta servidora.

Lady Fiorella: Si en definitiva el top 5 de este capitulo se lo lleva en primer lugar el Milo por sus palabritas y Mu con sus sonrojos jojo. Ha! en cuanto al templo nada mas terminando la batalla lo haces antro o lo grafiteas a tu gusto jajajajajaj

Anjelita Mort jojojoj. Chica que bueno que estas aquí alentando a esta servidora por cierto ya mande tu top 5 claro fue un privado por que mi correo anda loco, a veces me deja entrar y otros no, espero te siga gustando y mas con el Milin lengua larga, aún que ahora si lo puse serieson al pobre jajajja, un saludo y nos vemos en la Cascarita jajajja.

Shadir: See! Que se cuiden de mi Musito XD ahora si se vienen las batallas.

Pues enormes saludos a la Banda Lectora y espero les siga gustando los veo en el siguiente cap.


	13. El Templo de la Sequia

El templo de la sequía.  
Los últimos templos que van hacia la Muerte.

Los tres caballeros siguieron corriendo por aquellos pasillos largos y oscuros, como había dicho aquel primer guardián se toparon con otro templo en el cual predominaba la oscuridad mas infinita, un viento helado y una ansiedad en ella, los caballeros sin perder mas tiempo pasaron caminando lentamente.

-Cuando abrió el tercer sello, oí al tercer ser viviente, que decía: Ven y mira. Y miré, y he aquí un caballo negro; y el que lo montaba tenía una balanza en la mano. Y oí una voz de en medio de los cuatro seres vivientes, que decía: Dos libras de trigo por un denario, y seis libras de cebada por un denario; pero no dañes el aceite ni el vino. 

Una voz seria y suave se escuchó en el templo, los caballeros detienen su paso y comienzan a mirar a su alrededor, a los pocos segundos unas pisadas metálicas se escucharon, barias antorchas enrojecidas se comenzaron a encender a medida que esta persona pasaba dejando una luz detrás de él y este todavía envuelto en penumbras.

-Han entrado al templo del segundo jinete, guardián del poderoso Ares.

Este se detiene y las últimas antorchas iluminan por fin la estancia dejando ver a un hombre de la misma estatura de los caballeros, largo cabello negro y ojos azules, ataviado con una armadura completamente negra, las protecciones que tenía en sus brazos dibujaban una especie de balanza en un color dorado que se podía ver bien formada si este juntaba ambos brazos.

-Mi nombre es Yiu, el jinete que anuncia el hambre.

Los caballeros Aioria y Kanon fruncen el seño mientras Mu se adelanta.

-Donde se encuentra Ángela.  
-Ángela es la sacerdotisa que dará vida a Ares, solo es cuestión de unas horas para que ella se desangre completamente.

Mu aprieta sus dientes.

-Es inútil que sigan, el destino de esa chica estaba marcado desde que nació, además se encuentra custodiada por el jinete mas fuerte, muerte.  
-Muerte.  
-Ya se los habrá dicho Tacuya cuando pasaron por su templo, para llegar a Ares tienen que pasar por los cuatro jinetes quienes proclaman la destrucción.

Aioria se adelanta y mira retadoramente al jinete.

-Adelántense, yo me enfrentare al segundo jinete.

Una risa burlona se dibujó en el rostro del jinete, los otros solo asintieron y pasaron de largo al guardián, Mu mira atrás deteniéndose un momento.

-Los estaremos esperando.

Mu sigue corriendo, Aioria asiente mostrando una sonrisa.

-Es inútil hacer promesas, prepárate caballero dorado, que verás en carne propia lo que es la sequía.

Este junta sus brazos alzándolos hacía arriba, las protecciones oscuras de estos forman una balanza dorada, la cual resplandece, conjugándose con aquel cosmos rojizo del jinete, el cual comenzaba a sacudir la estancia y hacer menear las flamas de la habitación con brusquedad, Aioria miraba sorprendido a su oponente apretando levemente sus dientes y en postura defensiva.

-BALANZA DE MUERTE!.

Un gran estruendo se escuchó por todo el interior del templo de Ares al igual que en el lugar donde Ángela se encontraba, Kai voltea y mira la entrada con una sonrisa malévola.

-Así que esos estupidos ya han llegado.

Este cierra sus ojos y ríe burlón.

-Lastima por ellos, de aquí no saldrán con vida. No te preocupes Ángela, verás a tu amado, el es mío.

La carcajada del joven hace que Ángela se sintiera mal por dentro que solo cierra sus ojos y aprieta sus labios tratando de no llorar.

Mientras en el primer templo Milo era azotado a una de las paredes de la edificación cayendo al suelo y comenzando a levantarse con dificultad, haciendo que un temblor recorriera su cuerpo, pero este mostraba una sonrisa pese a lo maltrecho que se encontraba.

-Jjajajaja, eres un debilucho.

Este golpea a Milo en el abdomen haciéndolo chocar en contra de un pilar, Milo se enfurece y usa su puño contra su oponente cosa que este detiene.

-Jjaja tonto, tu furia, tu ira me revitaliza.

Este lanza a Milo por el aire comenzándole a dar fuertes golpes al santo, el cual mostraba sus ojos abiertos de par en par.

Kanon y Mu seguían corriendo y por fin se encuentran frente al tercer templo deteniéndose en la entrada.

-Mu, tu sigue adelante, yo enfrentare al tercer jinete.  
-Kanon.  
-Es tu destino enfrentarte con el último jinete. Además Ángela te espera.

Mu sonríe levemente mostrando así un agradecimiento a Kanon, mientras este miraba fijamente la entrada. Por fin estos deciden entrar, a comparación del templo anterior las luces de aquellas antorchas mostraban un lugar lúgubre, sus paredes se encontraban llenas de diversos insectos y un fétido liquido escurría por estas al igual que por el suelo. De repente un gas verdoso cubre a los caballeros por completo al igual que toda la estancia en donde estaban.

-Ven y mira. Miré, y he aquí un caballo amarillo, y el que lo montaba tenía por nombre Muerte, y el Hades le seguía; y le fue dada potestad sobre la cuarta parte de la tierra, para matar con espada, con hambre, con mortandad, y con las fieras de la tierra...

Un hombrecillo alto delgado y extraño mirar se presentaba, mostrando una armadura amarillenta que de por si acentuaba mas su tono pálido de piel.

-Mi nombre es Lee y soy el jinete de la peste, el guerrero mas cercano a muerte.

Este mira al frente y ve que Mu tiene ambos brazos extendidos y a su compañero detrás de él como si nada.

-Pero miren que sorpresa, aún viven, jaja, pero que digo, cualquier persona ya hubiese muerto a causa de mi gas, pero que digo me estoy enfrentando a los santos de Athena.

Nuevamente una risa burlona por parte del jinete interrumpe la conversación.

-Así que este es el famoso Crystal Wall del caballero de Aries.

Varias ondas doradas se mostraban frente al jinete y este mostraba su gran altura y protección.

-Tus ataques se parecen al de aquel Espectro que entró a la segunda casa.  
-¿Que¡¿Espectro, ja, no me compares con esos seres inferiores.

Kanon se pone al frente pasando a Mu, mostrando una mirada en extremo fría.

-Anda, aquí no tienes nada que hacer.

Kanon se refería a Mu sin perder de vista a Lee el tercer guerrero, quien dejo pasar al Ariano sin problemas.

-Jjajaja, normalmente no dejaría a nadie pasar pero tratándose de aquel santo no hay problema.  
-Que dices.  
-Muy simple, el jefe quiere deshacerse de el personalmente. Lamento decirlo pero tu amigo no tiene posibilidades contra Muerte, él jinete más fuerte del Apocalipsis.

Kanon intenta ir tras de su compañero pero le es impedido el paso por aquel jinete.

-A donde vas tan rápido la diversión apenas va a comenzar.

Con un salto logra quedar en el aire comenzando a encender su cosmos rojizo envolviéndose por unos segundos para dejar soltar un gas que era acompañado por pequeñísimos polvos brillosos de color verde.

-AIRE MALDITO!.

Este aire se mostraba denso y mataba lo que se encontraba a su paso.

-Jajaja me gusta el olor a muerte por las mañanas a ti no? Jajajajaja.

Mu por su parte seguía corriendo velozmente, la capa blanquecina que rodeaba su espalda ondeaba al compás del aire que iba provocando el caballero al igual que sus cabellos lilas se mecían violentas. Por fin después de una larga escalinata Mu se encuentra frente a una gran puerta de bronce con el escudo de Ares grabado en el centro, sin pensarlo mas este lo abre y entra al interior, el cual se encontraba con el mismo color cobrizo de la puerta y algunos toques dorados al centro, una repisa de piedra mostraba una figura conocida.

-Ángela!.

Mu corre hacía ella pero a medio camino una voz lo detiene.

-Vi cuando el Cordero abrió uno de los sellos, y oí a uno de los cuatro seres vivientes decir como con voz de trueno. Ven y mira. Y miré, y he aquí un caballo blanco; y el que lo montaba tenía un arco; y le fue dada una corona, salió venciendo, y para vencer.

La risa de aquél individuo termina con la frase mientras la mirada de Mu observa sigilosamente el lugar hasta que por fin un hombre con armadura blanca aparece frente a él.

-Así que eres tú el santucho que osó meterse con una sacerdotisa de Ares.

Mu mira serio aquel joven que aparecía, su apariencia daba escalofríos, muchos jurarían ver al diablo en persona con un atuendo blanco.

-Tu eres muerte, el cuarto jinete.  
-Así es y temo decirte que la muerte siembre a nacido para vencer, prepárate Mu de Aries, que yo mismo acabaré contigo con mis propias manos.

Una sonrisa maliciosa sale de los labios de Kai, mientras Mu ponía una postura de defensa, algo igualaban estos dos guerreros y ese era el gran odio que se sentían mutuamente.

En los diversos templos los cuatro guerreros se batían a duelo y la desventaja se veía enormemente.

Continuara…  
Perdonen la demora pero ya ando actualizando, no soy la que deja los fic sin terminar eso si lenta pero termino.

Nueva sección las chocoaventuras de la Autora.

Como verán me cambie de casa y si es loco andar buscando un Internet cerca, mas si le pones que este habré muy de ves en cuando pero eso no me impedirá seguir con las historias, solo no se desesperen con mis faltas de ortografía :p ya que ahora si no tengo diccionario en Internet jojojoo. El final se acerca y espero les guste, bueno mas bien espero les haya gustado este fic.

Saludos a ….

Lady Fiorella: Pues vele diciendo a tus amigos que va haber vacante pronto en un templo jojojo, ya que esto ya va a terminar. Saludos y espero te siga gustando.

Xanxel: Pues ya coincidimos en algo y es que me da flojera leer tanto de las peleas largas (sobre todos si son cap. de Dragon Ball :p), solo intento ser explicita en algunos encuentros pero nada mas, espero te siga gustando y pus ya vamos por el capitulo final XD.

Angela-Mort: Que bueno que te guste amigocha, mas por las locuras que llego a inventar en tu fic, la verdad gracias por la invitación y pues hay te estaré mandando el top 5, en cuanto a los foros estoy pensando regresar, namas que me linche a los encargados del café Internet que tengo en mi casa, lo remodele y ponga una buena conexión por que la que ellos usan esta del nabo. Besos amiga y pues nos estamos leyendo.

Shadir: Si que sufran todos con el bicho jojojojo, tal vez te lo mayugue un poco amiga pero ya saldrá de nuevo con su gran boca por delante xd:

A todos pues les mando una disculpa por haberme demorado, pues si ya casi un mesezote si es que mas :p pero pues aquí el Internet esta del Nabo, invoco a las autoridades a poner un Ofis deepot (o como se escriba) o ya de perdis que se pongan la de Sor Juana para mi línea telefónica jojojoojo pido mucho XD, como sea, intentare actualizar pronto y ser mas paciente en ese café (no lo creo :P) besos a todos y saludos a la Banda Lectora. 


	14. Cosmos Blanco

Cosmos Blanco

Una melodía de melancolía se podía escuchar en cada templo de Ares, tras las batallas que estos santos tenían, sus cuerpos continuamente eran azotados en las paredes y un sufrimiento de dolor se podía ver en sus rostros, levemente disfrazado con aquellos dientes apretados, sus técnicas no habían dado resultado en ellos, quien podía vencer aquellos proclamadotes de muerte?.

Mu se encontraba en el último templo, a unos cuantos pasos de salvar a Ángela de su muerte, sus saltos gráciles y rápidos en algunas ocasiones salvaban al lemuriano de un fuerte golpe, pero continuamente aquel último jinete llegaba a herir a este carnero, asiendo que aquellos ojos que mostraban compasión se abrieran de paren par, reflejando en sus pupilas destellos a causa de el poder de este jinete.

- Patético. Simplemente patético

Kai miraba con una gran expresión de burla en su rostro al ver a Mu derrumbado en el piso con sus ojos apretados, aquella armadura dorada sorprendentemente comenzaba a cuartearse y aquella larga capa blanca ya se encontraba despedazada.

- Si no hubiera reparado esta armadura era seguro que ya hubiera muerto desde cuando.

Mu se decía para si, mientras veía fijamente a Kai con un semblante serio.

- Ya vasta, me cansé de jugar. Te daré mi ataque mas fuerte caballero de la primera casa, es como si estuvieras en medio de varias explosiones galácticas, sinceramente no sobrevivirás. ¡¡¡¡¡¡ARCO DIVINO!!!!

Una luz muy intensa resplandeció por todo el lugar, incluso su destello llegó a pasar por los otros templos siendo visto por todos.

- ¡Mu!

Exclamaba Aioria.

- ¡No siento su cosmos!.

Se decía exaltado Milo.

- No pudiste haber muerto Mu.

Kanon mostraba coraje en sus palabras.

- Jjajaja así que estos son los famosos santos, y pensar que un grupo de bronceados lograron acabar con el mismo Hades, jajaja, no dejo de sorprenderme de las torpezas que llegaron a cometer dioses como Poseidón, Hades, Elis o el mismo hijo de Zeus, Abel.

Este da vuelta y mira a la gran estatua del dios de la guerra.

- No hay duda gran Ares, la victoria esta de nuestra parte, obtendrás fácilmente la cabeza de la diosa que protege este patético planeta en cuestión de minutos y regirás el santuario, llenándonos de gloriosas batallas. Jajajajajajaja. He!.

Kai se sorprende al escuchar ligeros ruidos detrás de él, al voltear a donde provenían, mira como el caballero de larga cabellera violácea se comenzaba a levantar.

- ¡¿Pero como?!.

En el primer templo Milo se encontraba de bruces en el piso con su puño apretado sintiendo una cólera inmensa al no sentir el cosmos de Mu.

- Esto si que es para morirse de risa, ustedes no son más que un par de niñitas lloronas.

Esta tremenda mole alza su puño dando un fuerte y rápido golpe directamente al rostro del caballero, pero este lo detiene por la muñeca.

- ¡¿Pero como?!.

- Nunca le digas a un santo dorado esas palabras, terminan muertos con solo decirlo.

Una sonrisa burlona sale de labios del caballero del escorpión, la muñeca que aprisionaba comienza a despedazarse.

- Es inútil resistirse caballero dorado, ya va uno y solo faltan tres ratas doradas más.

El cuello de Aioria se encontraba aprisionado por el jinete del Hambre, y por el cosmos que este despedía comenzaba a debilitarse.

- Yo…yo ..NO LO CREO!!!.

Aioria toma el brazo de este y le sirve de impulso para poder darle una gran patada al abdomen liberando haciendo que el León volviera a encender su cosmos.

En el templo de la peste, Kanon se encontraba casi por perder sus sentidos por completo a causa del terrible veneno que producía, mientras el jinete reía triunfante.

- Ya eres mío, pronto tendré un nuevo trofeo en mi templo.

Cuantiosos cráneos se dejaron ver, por la magnitud de aquel denso aire Kanon no noto la asquerosa decoración con calidad.

- Lamento defraudarte, pero yo no seré parte de ese funesto muro que tienes.

El cosmos de Kanon se eleva a dimensiones increíbles iluminando la estancia por completo.

- ¡¿Pero como es posible?!, con mi técnica ya estuvieras muerto.

Kai hablaba sorprendido al ver como Mu se levantaba del suelo y levemente comenzaba a encender su cosmos pese a tener un sangrado abundante que comenzaba a notarse al salir de su armadura.

- Ja, veo que no fallo después de todo. Seré piadoso, are la misma técnica con tigo, de por si eres como un muerto viviente no te dolerá mucho Jjajajajaj. ¡¡¡¡ARCO DIVINO!!!!!.

- ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡SCARLET NEEDLE!!!!

Varias ráfagas rojizas atravesaron el templo de la guerra, al mismo tiempo que el corpulento guerrero caía muerto al suelo, tras recibir las famosas agujas del escorpión en un solo ataque, despedazando la armadura de su adversario y dejándolo desangrar en el suelo.

- Mu!, sentí tu cosmos, aun que se mostraba débil lo sentía fuerte, ahora entendí mi error al enfrentarme con ira a este jinete, debo poner en paz mi cosmos, aun que sea por primera vez.

Un cosmos blanquecino con destellos dorados comenzó a aparecer detrás de la figura de Milo.

- **¡¡¡¡Lightning Plasma!!!!!**

Después de un grito de dolor, el León acaba con su oponente dejándolo inerte en el suelo.

- Si amigo, siento tu cosmos, pronto estaremos con tigo, un caballero dorado jamás sucumbe ante la debilidad, al contrario tiene mas vida.

Nuevamente aquel cosmos que apareció en Milo envuelve a Aioria y pareciera que este revitalizaba al guerrero.

- Pero que diablos, tu ya estabas en mis manos, no tenias tus cinco sentidos.

Después de que Kanon utilizara la técnica de su hermano Explosión de Galaxias este vence al jinete de la peste quien con la boca abierta y con menos de un minuto de vida veía temeroso a aquel caballero de largos cabellos azulinos.

- Tonto, los caballeros como tú, que nunca creen en la esperanza, jamás lo entenderías.

El ultimo aliento de este ser se acaba Kanon sin darle mas importancia dirige su mirada hacia donde se encontraba la salida de los templos.

- Mu, hace un minuto sentí algo familiar, te levantaste como lo hicieron los santos de bronce, me recordaste la esperanza en una batalla.

La escena se repitió y este santo obtuvo un nuevo resplandor en su cosmos.

- ¡¿Pero como es posible?!, has recibido mi técnica dos veces y no te has muerto?, que clase de santo eres?.

Los ojos de Mu que habían permanecido cerrados se abren mostrando un rostro confiado.

- No te has dado cuenta jinete, desde los tiempos del Apocalipsis se a sabido que el jinete de la muerte quien posa un simple arco ya esta destinado a perder, a menos por los santos de oro.

- Que dices?!.

- A los Santos de Atenea, una técnica que ya ha sido vista dos veces ya no les hace efecto.

- ¡¿Cómo?!.

- Ya lanzaste tu flecha desde el principio.

Los ojos de Kai se abren de par en par mostrando ya inseguridad, mientras Mu se ponía en cuclillas y su cosmos resplandecía mas.

- ¡¿Qué rayos?!.

- Lo que escuchaste tonto, ya diste tu mejor tiro y fallaste.

Kanon aparecía y este sin pedir permiso se sigue de largo liberando a Ángela y llevándola en sus brazos.

- Tonterías, nadie puede vencer a la muerte.

- No, solo nosotros.

Milo aparecía con su singular sarcasmo y con una sonrisa en sus labios se coloco de lado izquierdo de Mu extendiendo sus brazos, Aioria no dijo nada y viendo aquella posición completó la trinidad.

- Esa posición?!.

- Temeroso Kai?!

Milo seguía burlón, mientras los ojos de Kai, mostraban terror.

- Esa técnica es cobarde, ustedes lo saben.

- Pero que cosas dices Kai, si la usaremos en un cobarde.

Los cosmos de los tres se elevaron haciendo que sus figuras quedaran opacadas con el nuevo resplandor que habían creado dejando salir al unísono una simple palabra.

- ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡**ATHENA ****EXCLAMATION**!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

En una casa cerca de la orilla del mar una joven despertaba exaltada, sus ojos miraron aquella casa notando como esta seguía igual y en orden, un ruido afuera la hace salir rápidamente notando a un hombre con un casco de protección y varios más ayudados por un largo vehiculo quien transportaba un frondoso árbol.

- Disculpe que la despertemos así señorita Ángela, soy el ingeniero Fair de la fundación, decidimos venir por la queja de este gran árbol, disculpe la demora.

- El árbol?.

- Si, que pase buen día.

El día era de lo más normal, era como si no hubiese pasado nada, que jamás había conocido aquel travieso mucho menos a Mu.

- Fue un sueño?.

Continuara?.

Pues ya aquí traigo este capitulo, ya ven año nuevo vida nueva mismo Internet, L pues espero ya las cosas cambien, ya hice mi contrato de teléfono y espero que por fin la compañía se digne a ponerlo :p. Unas sinceras disculpas por lo tardío de esta actualización pero ya ven sigo con el pésimo servicio que dan aquí, (ya tengo que dejar de hechar pedradas), pero en fin.

Saludos

Xanxel: Al ver tu linda dedicatoria me dispuse hacerlo rápido :p, pero si tienes razón si me manche jejej y antes de que te quedes atascada en esta lenta red pues decidí actualizar, mil disculpas y pues espero ya estar actualizando pronto.

Dark Angel : Te doy la bienvenida la verdad siempre les he dado mis mas sinceras gracias a todas aquellas que se han tomado la molestia de estar viendo mis locos fic, espero te siga gustando y pues esta historia ya se va acabar pero Sario sigue escribiendo.

Lady Fiorella: Seguimos de parranda siii!!!!! no ya fueron muchas vacaciones un saludo y pues nos estamos viendo.

Saludos a la banda lectora.


	15. Vías doradas

**Vías doradas**

****

Como si fuese una hoja, Ángela avanzaba al compás del aire, siempre sumida en sus pensamientos, al llegar a aquella escuela que era como su segundo hogar, la joven acomodaba aquellos banquillos que muchas veces soportaban el duro rigor de los niños, que a menudo los transformaban en sus juguetes o en un soporte especial. Con forme la hora de llegada iba pasando, muchos niños entraban saludando alegres y estos saludos eran regresados por un gran saludo de una joven de cabellos dorados. Tras el batallar del día la tarde llegó y nuevamente esta emprendía el regreso a casa.

_- Ángela!_

La voz aguda y temblorosa de al parecer una anciana le llamaba, haciendo que esta detuviera su paso.

- _Señora Alexa, buenas tardes! Por que la prisa?._

_- Llegó la carta que esperabas de Japón, ahora serás una masera de ligas mayores, aun que ya deberías mejor buscarte marido, es mucho trabajo para ti, es hora que haya un hombre en la casa y tu deberías ponerte a tejer chambritas. Como dice el modismo de mi sobrina del extranjero, "se te esta pasando el tren"._

La voz chirriante de aquella anciana y sus comentarios hicieron que de los labios de Ángela escapara una sonrisa.

- _Ya vera que pronto seré señora y madre de mis hijos, pero por ahora el destino me pinta este camino._

_- Hum!_

Alexa no pudo evitar hacer un gesto de desaprobación.

_- Quien quite y a mi futuro esposo lo encuentre allá._

_- Jjajajajaj, si verdad, pero lo escoges muy guapo he!!._

_- Si._

Ambas mujeres reían contentas, cuando un estruendoso golpe se escucha, haciendo que las dos pongan mas atención de donde provenía.

- ¿_Qué fue eso?._

_- Ha! no te preocupes chica, seguramente los hijos de Portos ya están golpeando los árboles con sus máquinas infernales otra vez._

_- Motocicletas señora Alexa._

_- Para mi son máquinas del infierno, solo sirven para hacer mucho escándalo y para que se den varios golpes en la cara._

Aquella anciana se retiraba mientras hablaba y maldecía a su paso, haciendo que aquella voz chillona fuese bajando de intensidad.

- _Y luego las reumas de la noche._

Ángela no evito reír conforme la anciana seguía quejándose, a pesar de que ella ya había entrado a su casa y cerrado la puerta aquella vocecilla aun se podía escuchar.

Al llegar la noche, Ángela comenzó a preparar su equipaje, el resto de la semana la ocuparía para encontrar a alguien que se dedicara a la escuela y comenzar a despedirse de sus pequeños alumnos, labor que seria muy doloroso para ella.

Los días como siempre pasaron volando, rápidamente una nueva sustituta se presento y ocupo el cargo antes de que ella se marchara. Aun que no era joven, la chica prometía darle cariño y cuidados a los infantes como Ángela siempre les daba. Después de una calurosa despedida y unas sinceras disculpas a sus alumnos por no haber terminado el siclo completo, entre risas y llantos Ángela se alejo a las tierras de oriente.

Ella tenía que recorrer un largo camino en tren, uno de los pocos que quedaban y pese a que estos tenían camarote y daban comodidades, tardaban al menos un día en llegar a la siguiente población en donde se encontraba un aeropuerto.

Ángela vio con desaire y tristeza sus tierras, pensando que no regresaría en buen tiempo. Mientras el tren arrancaba, esta veía nuevamente la carta, donde le decían que por sus grandes actitudes en la rama de la pedagogía y psicología en los infantes, la ponían como directora de un colegio y directora principal en un centro social de ayuda a niños. Un gran futuro se mostraba para ella, el que siempre había soñado, o al menos eso creía.

- _Señorita, permítame su boleto._

_- He! Claro._

_- En una hora serviremos la comida en el carro comedor. Le sugerimos que cierre la puerta de su camarote y su ventana, ya que por el terreno de este lugar, las llantas del tren tienden a salpicar hacia arriba millones de piedrecillas, chocando con las ventanas y provocando un gran ruido en los pasillos._

_- Esta bien_

_- Que tenga buen viaje._

Ángela se limitó a hacer lo que decía y acomodándose en el cómodo asiento pronto quedó dormida.

Sobre aquel terreno terregoso varias pisadas, fuertes y firmes comenzaron a correr tras aquel largo tren, que pese a decir que son uno de los transportes mas rápidos, estas figuras, cubiertas por una capa oscura que ocultaba su rostro le dieron alcance, una de estas figuras con gran agilidad logro subir a la puerta lateral y con un movimiento de su mano logro romper el seguro de la puerta para así entrar en los vagones de los pasajeros. Muchos se fijaron en aquella imponente figura que parecía ser de hierro, pero pronto algo mas atrajo su atención, las otras dos figuras se adelantaron y llegando al frente detienen el poderoso vehículo, haciendo que muchos se sacudieran, pero aquella figura quedo parada en el pasillo sin moverse ni un solo milímetro, sin decir nada y notando como muchos lo miraban, algunos desde el suelo, este siguió su camino abriendo las puertas muy seguro, pronto llego a la sección de los camarotes, donde la gente pagaba un precio mas para estar cómodos, el andar de este hombre levemente calmaba su ruido por aquella elegante alfombra vino, pero pronto se detuvo en una puerta. Al abrirla una chica de cabellera ceniza descansaba, sin percatarse de que el tren había sido detenido y que una sombra misteriosa se había escurrido en el tren.

Pese a estar el tren lleno, ninguno de los pasajeros tuvo la curiosidad de salir o seguir a aquel hombre, prefirieron quedarse en sus lugares, dándole la oportunidad a aquella figura de mirar detenidamente por varios minutos a aquella joven, sin pensar mas y arrodillándose suavemente aquel encapuchado se acercó al rostro de la chica, ladeando su cabeza levemente le deposito un beso en sus labios, la chica sentía entre sueños el beso, pero se sentía escalofriantemente real. Abriendo sus ojos ve que una sombra le besaba y bruscamente esta la aparto, no sin antes dar un fuerte grito y una bofetada.

_- ¡¡¿Quien rayos te crees?!!._

La figura aun se estaba recuperando tocando su mejilla cuando Ángela sale corriendo del camarote.

_- Ángela!!._

La voz varonil grito el nombre de la chica, quien aún mas aterrada de que este sabía su nombre se hecho a correr, bajando apresurada por las escaleras de emergencia del tren e intentando internarse en aquel rocoso lugar en donde se habían detenido.

-_ Oye, esa no es?._

Una de las dos figuras que se quedaron deteniendo el tren le decía a su compañero y sin pensar mas deciden darle alcance, poniéndose enfrente de ella.

_- Pero?!...Quienes rayos son? Que quieren?._

Un impulso la hizo mirar así atrás, la figura que hace unos momentos se encontraba con ella en el vagón se encontraba a unos cuantos metros viéndola detenidamente.

- _Tu?!._

_- Que?! ya no te acuerdas de los amigos? Angi._

Una de las figuras se destapaba y este mostraba a un joven de bronceada piel, cabellos azulinos y como siempre mostrando una sonrisa sarcástica, él otro sin decir nada y mostrando una sonrisa se descubrió, notando en los dos, unas finas vestimentas doradas.

- _Milo, Aioria, Aioria y Milo._

Milo como siempre daba las presentaciones pero con un tono de burla, cosa que a Aioria le parecía vergonzoso cada vez que lo hacia.

- _Gracias a mi telequinesis pude hacer que lo que viviste tiempo atrás lo tuvieras en mente como un simple sueño._

La voz suave de la persona que se encontraba detrás de Ángela hizo que esta volteara, después de unos segundos viéndola esta se acerca y le descubre su rostro, notando a un chico de cabellera lila, un rostro blanco que resaltaba una mejilla enrojecida y unos ojos piadosos que no apartaban la vista de ella.

_- Por que?_

_- Por que te amo._

Continuara…

Pues si el final se tardara un rato en aparecer, (hay como me encanta hacerla de a emoción jojojo), pero ya el final se acera y tengo que terminar los proyectos que deje pendientes, me refiero a mis fics y a mi página, los cuales estoy descuidando por la falta de Internet, además que pronto pasara a ser una pagina nueva y posiblemente cambie de dirección ya que esta será en flash, además que daré adelanto ya que en estas disque semanas de descanso, me puse hacer nuevos fan arts de este Fic y de Kiss from a Rose, que pronto pondré en mi página. Un saludo enorme a mis lectoras, gracias por hacerme llegar sus jalones de orejas y por supuesto sus ánimos para seguir este fic, chamakas muchas, muchas gracias, eso si es ser lector de hueso colorado.

Saludos a:

Angela Mort: Nombre no te apures, créeme que eso de la vida sedentaria solo se disfruta una vez por que ya después estamos de un lado para otro, también yo te pido disculpas ya que como puedo pongo los fics al día y deje mi trabajo en tu fic de Cascarita.

Xanxel: Pues gracias, ante ti me quito el sombrero, gracias por tus review suavecitos :p pero pues aquí andamos y como siempre espero te siga gustando.

Pilla Doll: Pues aquí andamos poniendo la continuación, espero no demorarme con él último cap. así como paso, chales, si fue largo el tiempo que no actualice pero seguimos dando lata, mas con Musito precioso jejejjje.

Lady Fiorella: Pues por el tiempo que tengo pues tendrán que ser cortitos y la verdad me alegro que aún así te sigan gustando y en cuanto a parrandas, pues con las que cargue en diciembre tengo mas que suficiente, ahora si, hay que seguirle dando a la chamba de los fics jojojo, al menos en ese tiempito libre, un saludo y pues espero poner el capitulo final pronto.

Elena: Jejjeje corta la batalla pero, pues así gusta mas, sobre todo a mi, ya que igual me pasa cuando leo fics, se tardan mucho en estas y luego ya no pesco bien el hilo, un saludo y pues espero ya poner pronto el cap. Final.

Evacion: Que bueno que te interesa este fic, sobre todo Mu, espero te guste y pues espero con ansias tu opinión y claro te doy una calurosa bienvenida a este fic.

Un saludo a la banda lectora.


	16. Recuerdos

Recuerdos

Después de una dura batalla, cuatro caballeros llegaban al santuario con la victoria, pero uno en especial parecía encontrarse de luto. A pesar de no tener pérdidas, tres de los cuatro caballeros parecieron haber perdido a un camarada.

- Fue tu decisión, enfréntala con valor.

Kanon se dirigió con frialdad hacia Mu quien solo se limitó a asentir, mientras este caballero se adelantaba y se alejaba del grupo.

- Y a este que le pasa?.

Milo respingaba mientras Aioria y Mu solo negaban con la cabeza.

- Vamos Milo, Athena nos espera.

Sin decir nada, Milo y Aioria siguen el consejo de Mu, quien se apartaba del grupo, pero Milo ya no aguantó y dándole alcance jira a Mu hacia él del hombro deteniendo su paso.

- ¡¿Todo esto por nada?!.

- No entiendo a lo que te refieres Milo, ganamos, la tierra esta a salvo.

Secamente Mu siguió su paso a lo que Milo solo aprieta sus dientes y lo vuelve a detener.

- ¡No!, no me refiero a la tierra ni al santuario.

Milo traga saliva y mira fijamente a Mu.

- Que hay de ti, de Ángela.

Mu no pudo mantenerle la mirada a Milo y este solo se apartó de él bruscamente.

- Ella esta en casa a salvo, jamás debió entrar a este santuario en primer lugar, le devolví su vida.

Molesto Mu se encamina dejando atrás a sus camaradas, mientras Milo se proponía a detenerlo nuevamente, cuando siente la mano de Aioria en su hombro.

- Déjalo, él ya tomó una fuerte decisión y hagamos lo que hagamos el no cambiará de parecer. Según él, es el futuro perfecto para ella.

No muy normal en Milo se resigna y camina hacia la primera casa que se encontraba ya a unos cuantos metros, donde Kiki se encontraba con un semblante preocupado.

- ¡Señor Mu!, me alegro que este bien y ¿Ángela?.

Su maestro solo le esbozó una sonrisa y le revolvió sus cabellos para después seguir hacia el templo de su diosa, Kiki solo le seguía con la mirada entendiendo que su amiga se encontraba bien.

- Señor Milo, señor Aioria, Ángela no…

Milo seguía de largo sin decir nada mientras que Aioria le ponía su mano en el hombro de Kiki y este en silencio solo negaba con la cabeza, conteniendo un suspiro Kiki solo ve a sus amigos alejarse y decide acompañarlos hasta el templo de Athena.

- Me alegro mucho que mis caballeros que partieron en combate contra los heraldos de Ares hayan resultado victoriosos y regresado con vida al santuario.

Athena se expresaba dulcemente hacia sus caballeros quienes se encontraban inclinados ante ella con expresión seria.

- Se merecen un buen descanso, estoy segura que les ayudara a despejarse y resolver sus dudas.

Esta se dirigía especialmente a Mu, quien solo se limitó a no mostrar algún gesto. Sin decir más e inclinando sus cabezas los caballeros parten hacia sus respectivos templos, pero Mu se queda quieto dándole la espalda a su diosa, cuando ve que sus compañeros habían abandonado el salón este se gira hacia Athena y vuelve arrodillarse.

- Ángela se encuentra bien, gracias a que los caballeros conocimos el poder de los milagros…ahora…yo.

Mu trataba de que su diosa no notara que su voz se quebraba por aquel nudo en la garganta que tenía al recordar a su amiga.

- Yo quiero que Ángela tenga una vida normal, usé mi poder para que ella piense que todo fue un sueño y así quiero que lo crea, que jamás me conoció.

Saori solo miraba seria desde su silla y esta con tono suave le contesta a su caballero.

- Yo antes de darme a conocer como la diosa Atenea era la nieta del señor Mitsumasa Kido, su compañía esta aún a mi cargo, puedo ayudarte un poco en eso, le daremos a Ángela la mejor vida posible, así como tú lo has deseado Mu.

Mu solo asiente y agachado hace una reverencia a su diosa mostrándole su gratitud para así marcharse.

- Mu, solo espero que estés haciendo lo correcto.

Este solo detiene su paso y mira por entre su hombro aquel rostro compasivo de su diosa, para después volver la mirada a la salida.

- Es lo mejor para ella, con su permiso mi señora, partiré a mi templo.

Atena observa con melancolía a su caballero mientras Shaka quien se encontraba de pie a un costado de ella solo le mostraba un semblante de complicidad, sentían ambos lástima por Mu.

Ya entrada la tarde Mu se encontraba en aquel templo en ruinas que se convirtió sin querer en su lugar privado, donde la mayoría del tiempo se la pasaba pensando.

- Fue lo mejor para ella.

Mu pensaba para si, mientras se encontraba sentado en un pilar ya a medias y con el viento de la tarde rozando sus cabellos, moviendo aquel pasto que una noche se convirtió en su lecho e incluso se estremecía cada vez que él lo recordaba.

- ¡¿Todo esto por nada?!.

La voz de Milo pronto resonó en sus pensamientos.

- ¡Milo!.

- ¡No! no me refiero a la tierra ni al santuario. Que hay de ti, de Angela.

Mu sonrió levemente, de cuando acá Milo se preocupaba por él?, siempre estaba ahí de sarcástico, solo en su interior pensaba en él y solo en él.

- Jjajaja Mu si no la querías tener aquí me hubieras dicho, no necesitabas amenazarla con matarla

Mu se acordaba de aquella vez que Milo le recriminaba la poca atención hacia con Ángela, haciendo que ella tratara de abandonar el santuario en pésimas condiciones.

- Tonto, a leguas se notaba la rivalidad por ella, aun que….

Este recuerda la lección de su compañero.

- Oye, tu ganaste, limpia y justamente, no se por que te enojas de algo que no pasó.

- Ubícate Milo, hablas como si yo fuera algo de esa jovencita. Es más según dices que gané y ni siquiera nos batimos a duelo.

- Ja, eres un ciego. Y en cuanto a lo último, te creo bastante capacitado para que lo comprendas fácilmente.

Mu muestra en sus labios alargados una sonrisa y un leve rubor en sus mejillas.

- Que tonto fui, o más bien que cerrado, al principio no te entendí amigo, pero ahora lo tengo más claro.

No pudo evitar quitar esa sonrisa de sus labios por largo tiempo, sin querer él le había ganado una bella doncella al hombre que muchas chicas le creían un adonis o un dios greco de bronceada piel.

- Aunque….

Vagando nuevamente en sus recuerdos Mu no evita pensar en Angela, en los días a su lado, ella se comportó como toda una compañera, y pese a sus desplantes ella no se apartaba de él e incluso le dio la oportunidad de comunicarse nuevamente con su maestro Shion.

- Usted también me sermoneará?.

- Para que?. Además soy mala dando sermones o consejos, creo que las personas mas capacitadas aquí son Atena y Shaka. Pero se hacer algo mejor que eso.

- Algo mejor?.

- Escuchar.

Y en verdad era lo único que él ansiaba, no quería sermones, no quería que se hicieran los maduros con él, solo quería hablar y que lo escucharan, sin que nadie se burlara de él o sintieran compasión o lástima.

- Le explicaste a ella lo que pasa cuando un hombre ve su rostro?

Nuevamente otro recuerdo que incluía los sarcasmos de Milo apareció en la mente de Mu, acompañado por la imagen de una daga larga con una empuñadura liza y dorada que era puesta frente a Ángela.

- ¡¿Y esto?!.

Mu se levanta y camina hacia otro lado, dándole la espalda.

- Si un hombre ve tu rostro usando esa máscara comete una grave falta, dañando tu honor.

- ¿Pero¿Para que me das esta daga?.

Mu aún de espalda y con la vista al frente comenzaba hablarle, igualmente con ese tono serio.

- Si un hombre ve tu rostro tienes dos cosas para limpiar tu honor. Debes matarlo o..

Este mira a la joven quien ya se había puesto de pie.

- Amarlo.

Que frío había sido en esa ocasión con la pobre Ángela, era seguro que las leyes del santuario resultaban ser odiosas para ella. Aun que por otro lado comprendía la respuesta que en ese momento le dio y no pudo evitar sentir que ella lo rechazaba.

- Ángela.

- Si.

- Si me conocieras mas¿cual elegirías?.

Ella se sonrojó, Mu seguía serio mirando a la pared.

- Créeme que no sería el de quitarte la vida.

La segunda vez que preguntó no evitó sentirse como un tonto¿como podía haberle preguntado eso? Pareciera que hablaba como un adolescente.

- Tontos, vender su alma a otro dios no les garantiza que él les devuelva la vida, ustedes solo vieron por si mismos, por eso los detesto.

- Jajaja, con tal de vengarnos nos damos por bien servidos, no sabes cuanto disfrutaré ver a esa mujer desangrándose.

- ¡¿Qué dices?!.

El recuerdo escalofriante de cómo Ángela resultó herida con la rosa de Afrodita hizo que algo apretara su pecho con fuerzas, si bien recordaba el solo verla herida le hizo angustiarse de tal manera que cuando ella recobró la conciencia la abrazó fuertemente y ahora, que habría pasado con aquel sentimiento de hombre que ella había dejado salir?, lo habrá enterrado cuando se colocó aquella armadura dorada?

Mu se levanta y mira el horizonte, la tarde se presentaba y unas ganas incontenibles de ver a Ángela le invadieron, sin pensarlo mas este se encamina hacia la aldea.

- ¿A donde irá?.

- Shhh!!! Kiki haces mucho ruido.

- Y usted es muy chismoso señor Milo.

- Solo soy curioso.

En una callezuela de la aldea Ángela caminaba rumbo a su casa cuando la voz de una anciana llama su atención.

- Ángela!

- Señora Alexa, buenas tardes! Por que la prisa?.

Mu había llegado al lugar y este esperaba alcanzar a Ángela cuando esta señora aparece así que prefiere esconderse y esperar que la anciana se fuera a su casa.

- Llegó la carta que esperabas de Japón, ahora serás una maestra de ligas mayores, aun que ya deberías mejor buscarte marido, es mucho trabajo para ti, es hora que haya un hombre en la casa y tu deberías ponerte a tejer chambritas, como dice el modismo de mi sobrina del extranjero, "se te esta pasando el tren".

- ¡¡¿Marido?!!.

Mu se expresaba sorprendido y a la vez molesto.

- Ya verá que pronto seré señora y madre de mis hijos, pero por ahora el destino me pinta este camino.

- Hum!

Alexa no pudo evitar hacer un gesto de desaprobación.

- Quien quite y a mi futuro esposo lo encuentre allá.

- Jjajajajaj, si verdad, pero lo escoges muy guapo he!!.

- Si.

Mu se molesta mucho y arde en furia dejando salir un golpe que hace derribar un árbol para así después alejarse.

- ¿Qué fue eso?.

- Ha! no te preocupes chica, seguramente los hijos de Portos ya están golpeando los árboles con sus máquinas infernales.

- Motocicletas señora Alexa.

- Para mi son máquinas del infierno, solo sirven para hacer mucho escándalo y para que se den varios golpes en la cara.

Mu había estado meditando sobre el futuro de Ángela pero nunca previno que había dejado la puerta abierta para que otro hombre se casara con ella.

- ¿Otro? Y este la querrá como yo?. La cuidara?, una cosa estoy seguro, le dará los lujos que yo no puedo darle.

Desilusionado Mu se dirige de regreso al santuario donde en la primera casa lo esperaba Milo, Aioria y Kiki.

- ¿De paseo?

- Señor Mu, ha ido a ver a la señorita Ángela?.

Mu solo soltó un leve suspiro sentándose en las primeras escalinatas.

- ¡¿Que?! El paseo no te despejó la mente?.

- Milo ahora no.

- Vamos amigo que tienes?.

- Aioria, no…ahora no.

- ¡¿No?!, eso ya lo hemos escuchado siempre, ahora suelta la lengua carnero ¿que pasa?.

Mu mira a milo algo molesto pero cambia ese semblante, realmente ahora su depresión le hacía no tener ganas ni de molestarse.

- Athena me dijo que me ayudaría a que Ángela tuviera una vida normal, sobre todo cómoda, ella partirá dentro de unas semanas a oriente.

- ¡¿Cómo?!.

- Ángela!

- ¡¿Se irá?!

Mu asiente y este se levanta para adentrase a su templo.

- Mu!. Eso es lo que en verdad quieres?

Aioria le hablaba decidido mientras su compañero le daba la espalda y caminaba las escaleras.

- Eso es lo que desee no?.

- Entonces por que esa cara?, por lo que dices Athena, o mejor dicho Saori Kido le ha dado un excelente futuro a Ángela¿que te agobia ahora?

- Nada. Ella estará en buenas manos.

- Aun que se encuentre a otro?.

Milo sonó cual pesada roca que cayó en la cara de Mu, quien se detiene y lo mira.

- Vamos cornudo se te nota a leguas en la cara, por eso tu depresión.

- No lo entiendes Milo, ella estará bien, yo no le puedo dar una vida conyugal, no se puede.

- Estas diciendo que sacrificaras a Ángela por lo material?.

- Aioria no entiendes.

- No Mu, el que no entiende eres tú. Ella estuvo a gusto aquí, lejos de la vida urbana, se encontraba feliz al estar con tigo y Kiki, pareciera que lo único que ella añoraba era tener de vuelta una familia.

Mu solo bajó la cabeza y apretó sus puños.

- Piénsalo bien Mu, solo espero que no sea demasiado tarde.

Aioria se aleja del grupo dejando a los tres sorprendidos, Milo sin decir nada se aleja mientras que Kiki miraba a su maestro con la vista baja y con un torrente de pensamientos y decisiones.

Como siempre la cabeza nunca deja de trabajar y a menudo pensamientos sobre lo mal que Ángela pasaría su vida en el santuario bajaban la balanza hasta el tope, haciendo que Mu pensara que sería buena idea en que ella partiera a Oriente a formar una nueva vida.

La semana pasó y el día en que Ángela partiría era esa misma tarde, Mu se encontraba sentado en la punta de una de las tantas colinas rocosas que rodeaban el santuario pero esta tenía una magnifica vista y fácilmente se podrían ver las vías del tren a lo lejos.

- Sabíamos que estarías aquí.

- ¡Milo¡Aioria!.

- Vamos Mu, si por ti fuera ahora mismo estarías doblando esas malditas vías para que ese tren no salga de Grecia.

- Milo ya madura.

- Ya lo hice ¿y tu cuando?.

Mu no evita sonreír mientras ponía ambas manos juntas y cerca de sus labios. Pronto el sonido del tren se escucha a lo lejos, los tres caballeros se quedaron quietos viendo hacia las vías mientras Mu veía de igual manera aquel triste paisaje con el rostro cabizbajo y sus cabellos ondeando revueltos tapando su rostro. Muchos recuerdos surcaron su mente cual flash mientras aquel sonido producido por el tren se hacía mas fuerte, ya no pudo aguantar mas y este comienza a retirarse.

- A donde vas carnudo, la mejor parte aún no llega.

- No me importa Milo.

Este se zafa de la mano de Milo cuando Aioria lo toma fuerte de su otro brazo, haciendo que Mu le mirara fijamente.

- Vasta de niñerías, aún estamos a tiempo.

- ¡¿Cómo?!.

Un rostro de complicidad acompañados por unos ojos sarcásticos Milo veía a sus compañeros, Mu pronto entendió que clase de empresa irían a hacer.

- Hey tontos!, si van hacer desastres mejor llévense esto, daría vergüenza involucrar a los santos dorados en un asalto a un tren.

Kanon se presentaba y lanzaba tres capas oscuras que cubrirían perfectamente a los tres santos.

- Oye en primer lugar no vamos a asaltar un tren, en segunda, no los tienes en otro color?, el negro no combina con migo.

- Milo!.

Aioria decía avergonzado mientras Kanon les daba la espalda y comenzaba retirarse, no evitando mirar por entre su hombro a sus compañeros.

- En lo que a mi respecta sacarán a la fuerza a una jovencita, para mi eso me parece un rapto, por cierto Mu, suerte.

Sin decir nada el nuevo caballero de géminis se aleja de ellos, quienes se encontraban sorprendidos.

- Bueno que esperamos.

- Si, tenemos que detener un tren.

Aioria y Milo le decían a su compañero mostrándole una sonrisa, Mu hace lo mismo y después de cubrirse los tres salen corriendo hacia el tren dispuestos a detenerlo.

- Mu, Aioria y yo detendremos el tren, saca a Ángela antes de que los demás pasajeros se den cuenta de nuestra presencia.

- Claro Milo detendremos el tren en medio de la nada y no se darán cuenta.

- Es un decir gato.

- Bien caballeros sepárense.

Mu dio la señal y estos se separaron comenzando el plan, Milo y Aioria detuvieron el tren para así sacar a Ángela de el, aunque su sorpresa fue mayor al verla corriendo en otra dirección, eso estaba fuera del plan. Después de las debidas presentaciones Ángela queda quieta mirando a Mu y como este le expresaba cuanto la amaba.

Después de terminar ese lío y de algunas dudas, Ángela se retiró con aquellos caballeros, quienes le ayudaron a traer su equipaje, Ángela sentía miles de emociones dentro de sí y Mu veía un nuevo milagro, una nueva oportunidad.

Pues aquí traigo este capitulo, y pues ya el siguiente es el final de este fic, disculpen que sea algo largo y sobre todo repetitivo pero así fue la idea desde un principio, la historia fue inspirada de la canción de Faye Wong - Eyes on me, que si no mal recuerdo creo que salió como ending del juego de Final Fantasy VIII y de Blanca & Kermit - Recuerdos, larga pero muy buena, suerte y nos vemos en el último capitulo.

Saludos a:

Angela-Mort: Amiga un saludote donde quiera que estes ahora si me manche de ausencia pero pues ya estoy aquí dando el final espero les guste.

Pilla Doll Jjejeje tu si que esta bien atenta y si alguien en el santuario andaba moviendo las sabanas pero no por separarlos jojojo, nos vemos en el capitulo final.

xanxel: Hay manita!!! ya te paso lo mismo la verdad es que se siente re feo no tener Internet, pues bienvenida a mi club jojojojojo.

Dark Angel: Amiga no te preocupes de por si yo ya tengo que pedir disculpas a ustedes de rodillas y con una vela en cada mano por que si me ando tardando en subir capítulos, gracias por el review

Lady Fiorella: Verdad que si me manche y según mi propósito de año nuevo era ya no andar de vaga pero pues que le voy hacer, jajaja pero todo tiene una justificación ya que me he dedicado este tiempo a actualizar otros fics y en subir los nuevos arts, un saludo y nos andamos viendo.

Bueno con esta pues invito a los lectores a ver los fan arts de los diferentes fics que he hecho en estos meses y que también por esa razón me he tardado un poco en subir los cap a este espacio, la dirección de mi pagina se encuentra en mi perfil entren y denle clik a fan arts un beso y nos vemos.


	17. Mi último día

Hola chamacos, pues ya aquí traigo el final, según lo iba a poner después que el otro capitulo, pero ya ven el mal Internet abunda por donde yo vivo. También invito a los lectores que lean la parte de "comentarios de la autora" por que quiero comentarles algo (valla la redundancia) y me gustaría que lo vieran, no por el afán de destruir si no para al menos darle un mensaje a todos los autores de fics.

Mi último día

Los caballeros caminaron en silencio hasta el santuario, todos aunque se mostraban serios y con falta de interés en ciertos temas mantenían sus sentidos al pendiente de la pareja que caminaba en silencio atrás de ellos.

Kiki de ves en cuando volteaba a ver y varias veces suspiraba pesadamente al ver que ellos se trataban como si fuesen desconocidos. Al llegar a la casa de Mu todos se apresuraron en dejar el equipaje y sobre todo en dejarlos a solas, ya que pensaban que estos no hablaban por vergüenza.

- Bueno aquí esta el equipaje.

- Oye Kiki por que no te quedas esta noche en mi templo, será como una noche entre hombres.

- Va a dejarme otra ves a cargo de la casa de Escorpión?.

- ¡¿Yo?!, chico… nunca te he dejado a cargo de mi casa.

- Si ya fueron cinco veces y ……..

Milo apresuradamente le tapa la boca al pequeño y este con varias gotas de sudor miraba a los demás quienes se encontraban serios viéndolo a él.

- Jeje, lo que el azúcar les hace a los niños hoy en día.

- Vámonos Milo.

Seriamente Aioria le hablaba a Milo quien se retiraba con Kiki.

- Bueno, espero no te molestes, pero mi deber….

- Si, tú casa!...

- Es la primera………

- Claro no quiero interferir con tus deberes……

- Mañana……..

- Hablamos.

- Si! Que pases buenas noches.

- Igualmente tú Ángela.

Aioria y Milo quienes aún no terminaban de retirarse veían la penosa plática entre ellos con ojos cuadrados, mientras Kiki seguía tapado de la boca.

- ¡¿Eso fue todo?!.

Decía Milo entre dientes.

- Si temo que si.

- Hay, mujeres, por eso es mejor seguir soltero.

- Mmmhhh!….mmmhh!!.

- Ha! lo siento Kiki

- ¡Casi me asfixia!.

- Y tu casi me hechas de cabeza, ahora por eso te quedaras a cuidar mi templo, necesito un trago.

- Haayyy!!!.

Kiki es jalado del cuello de su ropa por Milo dejando de lado el asunto de Ángela y Mu.

Entrada ya la madrugada Mu se encontraba tras uno de los pilares de su casa mirando al piso pero su mente divagaba en Ángela, su corazón latía a mil por hora y en ciertas ocasiones se enfurecía de solo pensar en el enfrentamiento con ella.

- Esta aquí…..me recriminara?... si lo hace debe entender que fue por su bien. Quería una vida normal para ella, no quiero que me juzgue mal, Ángela no seas tan dura.

Del otro lado las cosas no eran distintas, Ángela no podía conciliar el sueño y a menudo daba vueltas en la cama hasta quedarse enredada entre las cobijas, desesperada se sienta en la cama y frota su frente.

- Que es esto que siento?, me urge hablar con el, por que?, por que me quiso fuera de su vida?, ya no me quiere? Si es así por que detuvo el tren?

Poniéndose de pie camina a tomar un vaso con agua y apretándolo fuertemente mira hacia la puerta.

- No!, necesito aire, esto me esta sofocando, debo salir!.

Desesperada deja el vaso en la mesa, poniéndose un vestido rosado y dejándose el pelo suelto ella sale caminando sin dirección fija, sin querer esta llega a aquel templo en ruinas donde una noche Mu y ella tuvieron una gran experiencia.

- Aquí yo….Que cosas estoy pensando, Ángela a donde diablos te fuiste a parar?.

Apenada se aparta viendo a lo lejos que el sol comenzaba a salir lentamente, dejando unos tonos calidos en aquel azulino cielo nocturno.

- No descansaste¿cierto?.

- He! Mu!.

Mu asiente y en silencio camina lentamente hacia Ángela quitándose su yelmo y dejándolo a su costado.

- Como? Mas bien ¿Sabías que estaba aquí?.

- A decir verdad no, en toda la noche no me pude concentrar en mi trabajo.

Ambos quedan en silencio por un rato pero Mu decide romper el silencio.

- Sabes, desde……

Este traga saliva y mira a Ángela.

- Desde aquella noche, siempre he venido aquí.

Ángela no evita sonrojarse y reír tímidamente mientras bajaba el rostro.

- Ha¡¿Si?!

Mu levanta su rostro tomando delicadamente su barbilla.

- Desde ese día yo…… yo siento que no soy el mismo. Ángela no te voy a mentir y soy sincero con tigo, pero, ese día justamente al despertar tomé la decisión de acabar con tu vida.

Los ojos de Mu se mostraron sumamente serios a lo que Ángela no evitó caminar hacia otro lado.

- Puedo preguntar por que no lo hiciste?.

- Por que no creía en milagros.

Mu toma los hombros de la chica mientras esta volteaba y le miraba extrañada.

- Ángela no tenía esperanzas de que en esta batalla tu regresaras, estaba escrito que tu morirías de cualquier forma.

Este toma la mano de ella y la aprieta con fuerzas.

- Prefería que tú murieras por mi mano que por la de cualquier otro dios.

- Mu!.

Su voz seria había cambiado, se notaba dulce y a la vez triste.

- Ya pasó, sabes, hay que dejar eso en el pasado.

- No podemos.

- Como?!

- El pasado esta aquí, incluso dentro de ti.

- No entiendo lo que quieres decir.

- Sabes bien a lo que me refiero.

Ángela se encontraba desconcertada y a la vez sorprendida, más al ver que el carnero le abrazaba.

- Por que no me dijiste?.

- Como lo supiste?.

Esta se aleja de Mu, notando como sus ojos volvían a verla seriamente.

- Ángela, recuerda que yo puedo ver cosas que otros hombres no. Estabas mas nerviosa por eso¿no es así?, sabías que lo notaría.

- Mu!, sabes que esto afectaría tu futuro, tu vida también, por eso ya no quise regresar al santuario.

Mu no dice nada y se acerca a la joven, al quedar a unos cuantos centímetros este se arrodilla y saca de entre su armadura una daga, Ángela no entendió lo que quería demostrarle con aquella arma pero pronto recordó.

- Yo he faltado a mi honor como caballero viendo tu rostro, cualquier decisión que tomes aceptaré, no importándome mi destino o mi vida.

- Mu!!! Estas?...

- Estoy muy seguro de lo que hago, ya no tengo miedo del futuro.

Los ojos azulinos de la chica comenzaron a brillar por las lagrimas retenidas y su rostro mostraba una ligera sonrisa que sin pensarlo se abraza de aquel caballero que se inclinaba ante ella.

- Mu!!! Eres un tonto!!! bien sabes que nunca te quitaría la vida.

Mu sorprendido tira la daga para abrazarla y este hunde su rostro en su hombro.

- Entonces te quedas con migo?

- Si, para siempre.

Con una sonrisa ambos se abrazaban, Mu la cargaba de su cintura mostrando alegría, mientras el sol brillaba ya en las alturas.

MESES DESPUÉS

- Milo apúrate!!.

- Ya voy!!!

- Huyy!!! No amaneciste de buen humor.

- Es que no encuentro la maldita capa. Ha! Ya la encontré!.

- Oye eres el padrino! Voy a creer que los novios ya estén con Athena y tú que estas a unas cuantas casas llegues tarde.

- Oye, ellos quisieron que fuera el padrino, que afronten las consecuencias.

- Si no mal recuerdo tú le dijiste a Mu que serías el padrino mucho antes de la boda.

- Hay cállate León!.

Aioria mostraba un gesto divertido después de varias hechas por Milo y ahora este le empezaba a regresar las burlas y con creses.

Dentro del templo de Athena varios caballeros de diferentes rangos, pupilos y maestros se encontraban de pie a los costados del gran salón, los doce caballeros por fin se encontraban completos, ya que los puestos fueron ocupados por los santos de bronce, los cuales se ganaron el honor de portar las legendarias armaduras de Sagitario por Seiya, Acuario por Hyoga, Picis por Shun, libra por Shiryu y capricornio por Ikki, estos chicos apreciaban mucho a Mu, de hecho fue el primer caballero dorado que se mostró ante ellos y les ofreció ayuda y hoy era un día especial para él.

- Bienvenidos caballeros.

La voz de Athena hizo que los murmullos de los caballeros callaran y comenzaran a inclinarse, esta mostrando una sonrisa y portando su báculo a su diestra miraba a sus fieles quienes ya habían guardado completo silencio.

- Esta reunión es para unir en matrimonio a un santo, con una mujer valerosa.

Esta sonríe y mira a su lado a la pareja, quienes se colocaban al frente de la diosa y estos se arrodillaban para así comenzar la ceremonia, muy al estilo griego, donde una diosa los bendecía. Aioria fue quien entregó los anillos a la pareja y Kiki miraba feliz a su maestro estando a un lado de él.

- Que pase el padrino.

Milo se mostraba serio y galante con su armadura pero algo que diferenciaba al caballero es que este tenía en brazos a un pequeño niño de cabellos ligeramente lilas en su regazo, donde Shaka lo recibió con un gesto alegre a pesar de sus ojos cerrados.

- Caballero Milo, tu presentas a este niño como su nuevo maestro, el cual llevará mis bendiciones y las de Athena.

Durante este tiempo Ángela y Mu se habían encontrado atareados, Mu supo que Ángela esperaba un hijo suyo, el cual le pondrían el nombre de Shion, en honor al maestro de Mu, quien siempre lo consideró como a un padre, la noticia para los demás santos les pareció magnífica y no paraban de felicitarlos, estos aguardaron a casarse hasta que el pequeño naciera y así bautizarlo bajo la religión de los santos atenienses. Milo se sorprendió al ver que Mu le había tomado la palabra en ser el padrino del pequeño convirtiéndose así en su nuevo maestro.

Después de la ceremonia en una casa cercana al mar, Ángela se cepillaba su largo cabello, mientras veía a Mu levemente recostado en la cama, esta se volteo y camino lentamente a él para depositarle un beso.

- Descansa.

- No, aun no estoy dormido.

Los ojos de Mu se abren lentamente y miran a su hermosa esposa, mostrando una nítida sonrisa.

- Eres un tramposo.

- No, solo te espero.

Mu abraza a Angela comenzándola a besar y depositándola lentamente en la cama.

- Mu, despertaras a Shion.

- Bien, procurare no hacer ruido.

Ambos ríen mientras la luz de aquella habitación se apagaba, Mu por fin tenía aquella vida de hombre que siempre quiso tener.

**Fin **

Pues con esto acabo este mi primer fic de Saint Seiya y con ello doy las gracias a estos lectores tan lindos que tengo, ya que fueron demasiado pacientes al esperar mis actualizaciones que de por si se llevaron bastantes mesecitos un beso enorme a todas ellas.

A todos ellos millones de gracias, se que este final quedo corto pero realmente esta parejita ya merecían boda jajaja!.

Salu2 a la banda lectora.


	18. Comentarios de esta autora

Bueno antes de despedirme quiero hacer una observación y esto no es con el fin de ofender a nadie, ni prender la mecha y espero que este punto quede claro, nosotros o mejor dicho nosotras (por que siento que hay mas autoras que autores), si ponemos fic es por que nos agradó un anime en especial y que por fantasías nuestras o mera inspiración, ya que el anime es completamente diferente a Disney (no tiene finales felices, llámese bodas entre los personajes) pues cambiamos el final, (que por cierto lo dejan abierto!!) y pues nos imaginamos diferentes cosas, tal vez a mi no me guste ver a Saori con Seiya, me gustó mas con Poseidón o Inuyasha con Sango o simplemente me guste mas el yaoi, ósea son diferentes puntos de vista y pongo este ejemplo por que me topé con una discusión en la que criticaban de forma muy severa a a una autora y un tema muy en especial en el cual decían que detestaban la forma en como ponían a Atenea como una zorrillita, pues se que a muchos no les gusta pero, hay muchos doujinshis donde ponen que Athena se tira a los doce santos por que está aburrida, digo si lo permitió el mero autor pues deja mucho que desear e imaginar.

Yo me aventé en hacer fanfiction por que me inspiré de una página que decía que "para hacer fics no era necesario ser un gran autor" y este a mis días es mi credo, los que hacemos fics somos de 15 años para arriba (quien sabe hasta a lo mejor tenemos chicos de veintitantos o treinta y tantos) ninguno tendrá una excelente caligrafía pero si les dan la oportunidad pues estos pueden mejorar aquí, no nos maten la pasión, lo digo por que ya hay varios lugares donde critican a los autores de fic de una manera muy fea (por no decir grosera), "señores" no somos perfectos, esto es como la critica profesional de fan a autor, dibujante, artista etc. Si no te gustó, "sabes que? ni lo vi" si te gustó "Felicidades Invitaré a mas gente a que lo lean"

Perdonen el glosario tan grande pero si me dio mucho coraje que varios autores reciben pedradas y posiblemente no sepan que están siendo cruelmente juzgados en otros lugares y por esto no continúan sus fics, a estas personas son a quienes verdaderamente les digo sigan con sus fics, en especial por una chava, que realmente me gustó su historia y a quien invito a seguir, muchacha ya te envié un mail y espero sigas con tu fic.

Muchos dicen no al robo de Fic. Yo digo no a la crítica destructiva de fics.

Por que una cosa es opinar y otra hacerlo con el cuchillo en mano.

No todos los fics son buenos ni habrá uno excelente pero al menos habrá uno que verdaderamente les guste, todos tenemos diferentes opiniones.

La verdad me alegro que les haya gustado a muchos autores y lectores este fic que finalizo y a quienes verdaderamente agradezco sus reviews y a los que no pusieron también, ya que reafirman el valor que expuse líneas arriba.

Si me echan de esta comunidad seguiré poniendo mis fics en mi página, a quienes invito a todos, el link esta en mi perfil y pues un beso a todas y gracias por ser paciente por mi ausencia en línea.

Estoy abierta a comentarios, por eso y por no causar desmanes aquí mándenmelos a sario guión bajo k arroba Hotmail punto com.

Salu2 a la banda lectora.


End file.
